


Makaiju: The Promise of a Rose

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: The Legacy of Dark Endymion [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Teen Romance, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: How might things have changed it Fiore appeared while Ail and An were still seeking energy? For Mamoru and Usagi, life has been greatly changed. Usagi is pregnant and having some interesting symptoms. Meanwhile the other Senshi and the Shitennou are worried about the effects of a strange new flower growing all over the world. With Usagi back in school part time new challenges arise. We meet new characters and the group begins to grow and change.





	1. Prologue: What Came Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells you about the beginnings of meeting Ail and An as well as their human disguises of Seijoru and Natsume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the information in this chapter is taken from the last book, with only a few added scenes. It can technically be skipped if you prefer to get on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 20  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Moon gave a tired sigh. Tuxedo Kamen picked her up and was about to carry her home when they noticed a bright light streaking across the sky.

There was a flash of light as the thing hit the ground and without so much as a word, all the Senshi, and the Shitennou headed in that direction.

In a parking lot near the Azabu-Juuban Shopping District, where three large stores opened up, they found a large crater in the ground. Sailor Moon sent another message to the police, and they gathered around looking for evidence of the meteor. There was no sign of anything in the crater, and she passed several confused looks between herself, Ami, and Mamoru.

It was Nephrite that made the leap. "I'm thinking, that something did land here, but it moved before we got here." A crowd was starting to form and he and the other Shitennou moved to keep everyone back until the police could arrive. They didn't know if there was any radiation or other harmful effects, so they stayed well back themselves.

"Sailor Moon!" several voices cried out to her, and she turned to see Naru and Umino at the edge of the crowd. The two of them were adorable together. She moved towards them, but pretended not to actually know them.

"Is there something you needed?" Her voice was quiet and kind, but she tried to keep it brisk.

"I just wanted to say I'm really glad you're okay. You've saved my life a lot, and I'm grateful. So thank you and I'm glad you're safe."

She couldn't help but reach out and hug the girl. "Thank you! That means a lot!" She pulled away after that, and Tuxedo Kamen lifted her into his arms and carried her away.

"The others can report to us later," he whispered. "Right now, you need a bit more sleep, and something to eat."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ami, Makoto, and Rei showed up at their apartment two hours later. It was barely light, but the girls were all dressed and had their school things. Slowly but surely the apartment filled up as everyone finished getting ready for their day and arrived for the large breakfast Mamoru was cooking.

Makoto took over, pushing Mamoru out of the kitchen. "I already know everything the others do, you need to hear it. Plus, I like to cook." She grinned and Mamoru went to sit at the table with Usagi who was resting her arms on the table to pillow her head. He nudged her and she sat up.

"So the police arrived about ten minutes after you left. It was a bit of a circus, so I'm glad you headed out when you did honestly," Kunzite informed them. "No traces of whatever landed there, but there was a large impression in the asphalt in the bottom of the crater. Whatever it was spanned at least thirty feet. Could have been a craft of some kind. Maybe someone from the Black Moon Clan, or this Dead Moon Circus."

Usagi shuddered and rubbed her arms uneasily. Mamoru pulled her into his lap to comfort her. He watched her throughout the meeting, and after those words had been spoken she seemed to withdraw into herself. She barely touched her food, no matter how much he coaxed. He figured if the mood didn't end soon he was going to have to call her mother for advice... again.

"Well whatever it was left no radiation or any other detectable contaminants according to the Mercury computer," Ami added.

"Nothing?"

"None that we are familiar with here on earth." Ami clarified. "There are probably gases and elements we don't know or understand."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She paid attention as the principal came in to speak with Haruna-sensei. A few minutes later a boy and girl entered the class and went to stand by the desk.

"We have some new students," announced Haruna-sensei. "I'd like you to meet Ginga Seijoru and Ginga Natsume. They are transfer students, and brother and sister." The girl had reddish hair to the middle of her back, and the boy brown hair, which was short. He carried some sort of flute, and Usagi thought it looked odd. Not something she'd seen before.

The boy stared at Usagi for a long moment, making her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. He was directed to sit in the open seat right behind her, and she could feel his eyes on her back. This was not going to be a comfortable school year, she decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 21  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new boy, Seijoru was driving Usagi slightly insane. He had no concept of personal space, and had been touching her hair on and off throughout the morning. The last thing she needed, after all she had been through, was some creepy boy messing with her. After the third time she pulled both her long tails of hair over her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Seijoru grabbed one of them and pulled it back. Usagi lost her temper. Turning in her seat she sent him a glare that had once terrified many Youma. "STOP IT NOW!" She hissed at him. "DON'T touch me." She turned back to face the front, and a second later he was pulling on her hair again.

Frustrated and feeling a little overwhelmed, Usagi stood, prepared to change seats. Haruna-sensei caught her eye and told her to sit back down.

"Can I please change seats?" Usagi asked, her voice quiet and obviously frustrated.

Haruna-sensei looked around, but there was no where else to put Usagi. "I'm sorry Usagi, but there is no where else. Can you manage to hold on a little longer?" Usagi realize her teacher was at least somewhat aware of what was going on, but was at the moment unable to put a stop to it. She nodded and sat back down.

::Mamoru, you may have to bail me out of jail soon.::

::WHAT?::

::New boy driving me insane. Doesn't understand the meaning of no!::

::I'll be there soon Usako. Don't worry about it. Just hold on until lunch. Forty minutes.::

When the bell finally rang for lunch Usagi was at her wits end. There were tears in her eyes, and her fists were clenched under her desk. Makoto looked livid, and Ami and Minako not much better. As soon as the bell had rung, Usagi tore out of her seat and went to their lunch spot in the garden. She didn't care if it was the middle of winter. Didn't care that it was chilly out and she'd left her sweater at her desk. She just had to flee that classroom.

She threw herself onto the ground at the base of their tree, and pulled her knees up, until she realized she could no longer rest her head on her knees because of her growing stomach. Bitter tears began to fall. There was a sudden glow from her belly and she found herself snuggling a giant stuffed bunny. She laughed outright, and the laughter didn't stop until long after Mamoru and the girls had arrived.

"I'm four freaking months pregnant, and married for crying out loud!" Usagi wailed as she tore through the rice balls Makoto had made for her. "I'm way too old to be having some boy act out old school-yard crush crap!" She took another huge bite, and barely chewed before swallowing the yummy food.

Mamoru rubbed her shoulder. "Want me to go have a talk with this creep?"

Usagi nodded, then thought better of it and shook her head. "You'd probably hurt him and end up in trouble." She sighed. "Maybe I can sit with one of the girls behind me instead. Lets see if Haruna-sensei will change it around." She finished eating and the six of them stood, cleaning up their mess, before making their way to the teacher's lounge.

Haruna sensei ended up changing the seating so that Makoto was directly behind her. Ami and Minako were put to either side of her so that there was no other seat open for the new boy to harass her. She felt better knowing she would be protected.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru considered himself to be a smart and fair person. He was generous to most, and honest to a fault, except where it concerned his secret identity. But just then he was feeling a little sinister and devious. He wanted a glimpse of the new boy who had made his Usako cry with frustration. He smiled remembering the giant bunny, which was now stuffed in the back of their SUV.

He left the middle school and headed for the grocery store. He wouldn't be going back to school himself that day, mostly because he wanted to be there for Usagi, and make sure the new little punk realized she was very taken. He smiled. Filling the cart with healthy snacks and protein bars, he walked through the grocery store, looking for something to put a smile on Usagi's face.

His eyes lit up when he saw a new selection of mad-libs. This particular grocery store had a lot of American food and items. It was the main reason he shopped there. He loved finding new things for Usagi to try. He threw the mad-libs into the cart and saw a new type of candy. They were shaped like little mini bottles. "Baby Bottle Pops," he read, and smiled. He bought all twelve, laughing at the look on the clerks face when he checked out. Most people knew him and Usagi, and knew their story. Some were shocked that they could be so happy about the pregnancy, and apparently this young man was one of them.

He drove back to the middle school. The receptionist smiled at him when he dropped several bags with the school nurse, and then called Haruna-sensei to make sure it was okay for him to bring a few of the bags to the classroom. Healthy snacks were important, and Mamoru played that up. He reminded the secretary and Haruna-sensei that Usagi already had a hard time maintaining her weight before the pregnancy and that she'd fainted several times. He played up his worry quite well he was sure. The receptionist was smiling at him and Haruna-sensei spoke rapidly through the phone telling her to send him back.

Mamoru smiled as he walked through the hallways. Sometimes you had to go above and beyond for the woman you loved. He knew Usagi could sense him getting closer, and probably pick up on his glee. He planned to play this for all he was worth. He opened the classroom door.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Haruna-sensei." He murmured with a small bow as he approached her desk. She gave him a knowing smile, and he realized she saw right through him, and approved. He smiled back.

"You can put Usagi's things in the cabinet by the door." She spoke in a normal voice, but it carried nonetheless. "She almost fainted this morning. Are you taking her to see Mizuno-san soon?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, I plan to. The babies take a lot out of her." His voice was also normal. They were making the discussion public for her own well-being. He turned and smiled at Usagi. She was blushing a bit, but smiling happily. She was well aware of his plan. The other girls were nodding at him, and smiling.

He stacked the boxes in the cabinet, then turned when he came to his newest find. "Look at these Haruna-sensei. Another American candy!" He smiled brightly and the teacher laughed when he held up the candy shaped like baby bottles. She called Usagi up to the front of the class. The students were supposed to be practicing nouns, but everyone was watching the by-play instead.

"Mamo-chan!" She smiled and hugged her husband. "These are so cute!" Mamoru handed her two of them and put the rest into the cupboard. He then very obviously rubbed her swollen belly and bent to kiss her gently on the mouth.

At that moment he glimpsed the new boy, who had short brown hair, staring at the two of them, mouth agape. In a voice a little louder than necessary he said, "my wife deserves the best!" He saw Usagi trying to hide her giggles and smiled down at her. The tiny little blonde made his world complete and he would do absolutely anything for her. "Are you feeling better after lunch? I still don't think you ate enough."

Usagi nodded. "I felt full when I was done," she said, then admitted, "but I'm already hungry again."

"Well until we can get you to gain some weight you'll have to snack more often." He handed her a package of yogurt covered raisins. "I already left bags with the nurse, and the principal says its fine as well. If you need to eat just come to Haruna-sensei. I know some of your other teachers don't want food in their classrooms." Luckily Haruna sensei taught several subjects, and for most of the day the middle-schoolers in her class stayed there.

He kissed Usagi again, and she hugged him. He bowed to Haruna-sensei and she winked. Finally, just before he went out the door, he caught the eye of the new boy and gave him a small frown. It was enough to make the boy jump.

::That was awesome! You are so bad!:: He heard Usagi's mental laughter.

::Anything for my Usako. I love you!::

::I love you too Mamo-chan.::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakurada Haruna couldn't help but laugh as Mamoru left the classroom. He was less than subtle, but had acted in a way that was non-violent and less threatening than it could have been. She approved of his actions, and Usagi's. The two had a special place in her heart. She had never forgotten that day when she'd visited the two of them in the hospital. How broken and devastated they had both been, and yet still completely devoted to one another. It was rare to find a couple who could come through what they had unscathed.

She pondered over what she would do if she were forced to hurt someone she loved, or had been the recipient of such an act. She wasn't sure she'd be able to move past it. But Usagi didn't blame Mamoru in the slightest. She remembered the day Usagi had suddenly stood up in the middle of class and said she had to go to him. She'd begged to use the phone and had called her father. "Mamoru needs me." It was all she'd said to the man, but he'd arrived less than ten minutes later, and had driven her to the highschool to get to him.

Haruna, like most people in the Azabu Juuban district knew of the events that followed. How Mamoru, who had broken down after another student had insulted Usagi, had been crying helplessly on the floor and Usagi walked in and healed his broken heart with her words. The students at the high school had nicknamed her the moon angel, and felt that Mamoru was lucky to have someone like her in his life. Haruna agreed. While Usagi was not the best student by any means, she truly lived up to her name. She would do anything to help others, friend or stranger.

She had her suspicions about the girl. She knew that her hospitalization and pregnancy coincided too well with that of Sailor Moon. And Tuxedo Kamen had been missing, while Mamoru had. It was too much to be coincidence, and though she never said anything, she watched carefully. She noticed the times of disappearances and tardiness, and those mornings when Usagi was too exhausted to do more than sit staring listlessly at her desk. And her friends... at least three of them were dead-ringers for the other Sailor Senshi... plus the girl with black hair she'd met at the hospital.

Watching Usagi that morning had been frustrating. She, more than anyone else, understood what it was like to be afraid of men. She'd once been boy crazy herself. Not anymore. So anything she could do to help the girl, she would do.

She handed back graded papers, and stopped by Usagi's desk for a moment. "Your husband loves you very much," she said. Usagi nodded and smiled up at her.

"More than I deserve," she said with conviction.

Haruna smiled. "No, I think you both deserve each other. He completes you, and you him." Usagi's eyes filled with happy tears. Her job done, she turned to the next student, Makoto, who gave her a huge smile. That one would protect Usagi as much as Mamoru, she knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naru met up with Usagi at the gate. Mamoru handed her friend off to her like a precious gem, and she had to stop herself from giggling madly. It was so cute. Umino raced over to them, holding a newspaper and babbling about the recent meteor strike. He'd been talking about it non-stop since it'd happened. They'd both unfortunately been awakened by the flash of light that night, and had made their way there.

"Where are the other girls?" Umino asked, noticing Usagi's other three friends weren't surrounding her.

"Um, Rei is transferring here and Haruna-sensei asked for their help rearranging the desks and adding a couple new ones." Usagi grinned. "I don't know if any more desks can fit in there."

"We do seem to have the largest class in our grade," Naru admitted. "But Haruna-sensei does well with all of us."

Usagi nodded. "She's the best. She's come through for me time and time again. Making sure I have what I need, even coming to the hospital back when..." she trailed off with a shudder and Naru put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We know. I heard Mamoru and your dad talked the school into changing your curriculum after the babies are born." They were walking into the school now and the new boy, Seijoru, turned to look at them, his mouth open. Naru glared. He'd made her friend cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seijoru transformed into Ail as soon as he entered the chamber of the Makaiju tree. An was already there. She was going by Natsume for their cover. She was sitting on one of the branches, looking pale and drawn.

"You need energy, and fast," Ail muttered. He pulled out a batch of cards and asked her to choose. She picked a card and Vampeal appeared. He ordered the Cardian away to get energy, then picked An up and carried her to a small fork in the branches.

"Why do you like the blonde girl?" An asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, but I saw you staring at her black-haired boy," he answered. "Why do you want him so much?"

"I don't know," she replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was getting ready for bed when she felt a strangeness to the air. Unsure what to make of it, she looked around, wondering if it was some new enemy. The phone rang and she picked it up off the nightstand. Naru's panicked voice came through the speaker.

"Usagi, there's something out there, in front of the Jewelry shop. It's attacking people and they're falling down like they used to after a Youma attack. I think it's taking... oh crap... it just looked at me. HELP!"

::MAMORU!:: Usagi practically screamed through her link, sending thoughts about rescuing Naru.

Without a thought she had henshined and leapt for the balcony. She raced through the night, getting to OSA-P Jewelry quickly. Naru and her mother lived above the store, and Sailor Moon raced into the building and toward the stairs. Naru's mother asked what was going on, and she said Naru was in danger and to stay where she was.

She entered the room to find Luna and Artemis trying to prevent the new creature from attacking Naru, who was nearly comatose on the bedroom floor. "Vampeal," hissed the creature.

"What the hell are you?" Sailor Moon asked in exasperation. This was not the time for yet another new enemy!

"It's a Cardian," said a voice. She looked up to see a boy floating in the air just outside Naru's window. He had blue hair with pink highlights, and was wearing what appeared to be a jumpsuit.

"Well that's just great!" she muttered. She tore her tiara off her head and threw it at the creature, who dissolved into dust. "As if we need more creatures to fight. Cardians, Droids, still the occasional Youma lurking about. Can't we ever catch a break?" She caught her tiara as it spun back to her and had placed it back on her forehead before she even finished speaking. "Look, whoever you are... We really don't like it when people like you start hurting innocents."

"I am Ail, and I don't think you have the power to stop me." He frowned though, looking at the pile of dust which had recently been his Cardian.

"What exactly is it you want?" Sailor Moon tried to keep her voice calm. Naru was staring up at them from the floor.

"To survive." The boy disappeared and Sailor Moon let out a huff of air.

Tuxedo Mask picked Naru up and put her in the bed. He'd been behind her the whole time, but had let her handle the fighting since there was only enough space in the bedroom for one to maneuver. He reached out a hand and placed it on Naru's forehead, sending healing energy into her.

"Thanks Mamoru," she whispered, and then fell asleep.

Tuxedo Kamen turned to Sailor Moon and held out a hand. "You, my darling superhero, were spectacular!"

Sailor Moon laughed. She called to Naru's mother that it was safe and Naru was going to sleep, and they launched themselves out of the window. "I felt like my old self fighting that thing. Not weak or drained at all. I hope it lasts!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Wednesday morning Mamoru decided to stay with Usagi until the very last moment before class. The high school started twenty minutes later than the Middle School, so he had the time. The two of them sat together at one of the picnic benches around the garden, just holding each other and talking silently. It was a great morning, to his mind anyways, and based on the feelings pulsing though their bond, she was enjoying herself as well.

::I love you Usako:: he kissed her gently and nuzzled his face into her neck.

::I love you too Mamo-chan, but I really don't want to get into trouble.:: A little mental giggle followed.

::Ah, but we're being watched.:: He didn't look up or move, and she followed his example. ::That new boy is staring at you, and I really don't like it that he isn't taking the hint. Is it just me or do the boys seem ultra attracted to you? And they aren't remotely subtle about it!::

::I know how you feel at least. Girls everywhere fawn all over you! Remember how Beryl kept trying to... entice you?:: Usagi shuddered and Mamoru rubbed his hand up and down her back gently.

::Yeah. Some of the girls are crazy. I was getting all these love letters in my locker right up until that day...:: He thought about the day he'd broken down. That day had made it clear to everyone that the two of them were a couple and absolutely no one and nothing would come between the two of them.

::The boys here have all stopped too, except Seijoru. I really thought after you came in that day he wouldn't try anymore, but Makoto has chased him away several times. And according to Naru, Natsume thinks she can steal you away from me. She was bragging about it in gym the other day.::

Mamoru looked up and met the eyes of the strange brother and sister who were staring at them. Sure enough, both seemed to show signs of a stalkerish lust. Something would have to be done about that. He lifted Usagi's chin and kissed her. Quickly it changed from gentle to passionate and Usagi had to pull away to remind him they couldn't do anything where they were.

::I wish you could take a sick day.:: It was a mental groan that made Usagi giggle.

Suddenly there was the sound of singing. Her belly, which was pressed right up against Mamoru, was beginning to glow slightly, and he could hear faint words.

"Little bunny foo foo,  
Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice,  
And bopping them on the head"

::OH NO!:: Usagi's voice sounded panicked, and she looked around wildly. Only Natsume and Seijoru were close, and they were looking at the pair strangely. ::No one can see this! Or hear this!::

::Calm down. Don't look panicked. If you too they'll get suspicious. For all they know it could be a music box. I hope this doesn't last.::

Mamoru reached down to her belly and jiggled the babies through the skin. "Stop that! You'll get mommy in trouble!"

"And down came the blue Fairy, and she said  
Little bunny foo foo,"

"Stop it kiddo's," begged Usagi.

"I don't wanna see you  
Scooping up the field mice,  
And bopping them on the head."

"Children, listen now!" He jiggled her belly again, but the music continued. Seijoru was pointing at Usagi now, and whispering to Natsume. The two stepped forward. But the music and light continued.

"And now I'll give you 3 more chances,  
And if you keep it up  
I'll turn you into a..."

"PLEASE!" Usagi whispered hoarsely, as the two new students grew closer to them. The music finally stopped and the light disappeared.

"What was that," asked Natsume, walking up to them.

"Uh, um..." Usagi seemed unsure what to say.

"Music box," Mamoru said. It was the only explanation he could think of. The girl cocked her head to the side and looked at him as though she didn't understand the words. "Lights up and plays sounds. It stopped working is all." He pressed the call button on Usagi's communicator, sending a silent signal to the others to come to her location. It was the newest feature. The other communicators would show directions to get to her.

The other four girls were racing towards them.

"Usagi, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to lunch with me." Seijoru held out a hand to the little blonde in Mamoru's arms. Red filled his vision and rage erupted in him so strongly he wasn't sure he could control himself.

"Stay the hell away from my wife! Can't you see you frighten her? What the hell is wrong with you?" He never noticed he was standing, and now screaming at the younger boy.

Usagi put a hand on his arm. ::MAMORU!:: She warned. ::Stay calm or they wont let you come here.::

The thought of being separated from her calmed him, but he still glared at Seijoru.

Natsume looked over at Mamoru. "You know, I could take you to lunch while she goes with my brother." She smiled and reached over to put a hand on Mamoru's arm.

Usagi stood and turned. The look in her eyes spoke of the worst kind of death. Violent and permanent death. "You leave my husband ALONE!" she screamed. Mamoru put his arms around her waist before her personal shield could erupt and give them away.

"You are a freak!" Natsume insisted. "You and your belly singing and your... your... You're a FREAK!"

Usagi was shaking in his arms. Fortunately the other girls had arrived, and surrounded the two of them, putting distance between them and the brother and sister.

"You want to talk about freak?" Usagi screamed. Mamoru was surprised at the venom in her voice. "Who goes around trying to date a married man? Or woman?" she turned her glare on Seijoru. "Something is seriously messed up with the two of you!"

"Messed up? Freak? I can show you freak little girl." Natsume looked as though she might attempt to hit Usagi and Mamoru pushed her behind him. The last thing they needed was the shield to go up and expose them.

The bell rang for classes to begin. Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Lets get you to class." He turned back. "Both of you stay the hell away from my wife or we'll report you!" He picked up Usagi, who was shaking so hard it was nearly impossible for her to walk, and moved away quickly while the girls blocked the other two from following. He brought her straight to her class and explained to Haruna-sensei as best he could.

Usagi started to drink her shake even before he left. Her energy already seemed to be depleted. He worried about leaving her at the school at all, but the girls promised to take care of her, and Haruna-sensei said she would watch her. He shuddered once as Natsume tried to grab his arm, and pulled away from the girl. Usagi looked as though she might cry.

::It'll be okay, Usako. I love you.::

::I love you too.:: Her voice was sad in his head and waves of disappointment and frustration came through the bond. He knew she just wanted to go home and call the day over.

Mamoru himself was worried. They couldn't take many more of these outbursts when she was un-henshined. The babies were going to give her away! He thought maybe he would have to have Mizuno-san sign for her to homeschool until they were born. Usagi would be miserable, but safe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haruna-sensei?" Usagi whispered as her teacher passed her desk. "May I be excused to the bathroom? I'm not feeling very well." Her teacher nodded her head and Usagi slipped out of her chair and made her way into the hall. Her head hurt and her entire body seemed to ache, from her toes up. She'd been doing so much better before the run-in with Natsume and Seijoru. Now she was exhausted and felt weak. She walked down the hallway slowly, her hand against the lockers students put their normal footwear in before donning school slippers.

She wanted to go home and sleep. When she reached the bathroom she looked into the mirror and gasped. The dark circles were back, her cheeks seemed almost hollow, and her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. She looked like death warmed over. Definitely she needed a nap. She was nauseous again, and even though she tried to hold it back she was sick. It made her worry about the babies. This longer illness and her weakness couldn't be good for them.

When she was finally feeling better and had brushed her teeth it was the lunch hour. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out only to find someone blocking her from moving down the hall. Usagi couldn't help but shrink away from Seijoru. "Stay away from me!" She begged her babies silently not to put the shield up, but wasn't sure if they would listen. If that shield went up she would never be able to hide her identity again, and she wouldn't be the only one exposed. He stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder and she instinctively bent away from him and called out.

Instantly Naru was next to her, and shoved Seijoru away. "GET AWAY FROM USAGI!" her best friend screamed. Running feet could be heard and she was suddenly surrounded by very pissed off Senshi, though at least they stayed in their human forms. She was so thankful her shield hadn't come up she nearly cried.

Mamoru is not going to be happy with this, Usagi thought mournfully. Maybe it was time she stayed home until her pregnancy was over. Between dealing with the new students and her sickness, she just didn't think it was the best idea to stay there anymore.

The girls stayed between her and Seijoru and Naru pulled her away to go sit in the office for lunch. When she was safely there she sent out a message to Mamoru.

::Another incident with that STUPID BOY!:: She huffed mentally. ::I don't think I can take any more!::

::We'll handle it.:: He promised. ::I love you Usako. I'll be there to pick you up as soon as school lets out.::

::Love you Mamo-chan.::

Ami came into the office and asked to see the principal. She was led back into the office and stayed in there while the other girls sat in the hard plastic chairs around Usagi.

Makoto tried to hand Usagi something to eat, but she shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to hold it down right now. Sorry."

"You're drinking another shake then." Rei pulled one of the chocolate shakes out of her subspace pocket, careful not to let anyone see where it came from. "At least try."

Usagi nodded and drank several sips, pretending everything was fine and her mind wasn't going a million miles a minute.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look Mamoru, I know you didn't want to put me out or anything, but Zo can bring me any time." Ami said. She looked over at her Soul-Bonded and smiled. He was sitting, face hidden in his hands at the computer desk, and nodded emphatically the moment he lifted his head.

Mamoru began dishing out the plates of spaghetti while the children put silverware on the table. Mamoru lifted Usagi from the couch while Ami and Zo brought the food to the table. He set her down gently and kissed her forehead, propping her IV drip on a bar he had connected to the back of her chair.

"Honestly Ami, I wasn't thrilled with hiring a nurse in the first place. It's just too much risk what with the babies going crazy to protect Usagi. I've been terrified they might raise the shield." He let out a small hoarse laugh as he sat next to his wife.

"That's actually a big part of the reason I wanted to talk to you tonight." Zo reached for her hand under the table. They had discussed this at length, and Ami really felt it was the best course of action. "I think Usagi should stay home when she isn't henshined from now on." She bit her lip waiting for their reactions.

After a few moments of silence she rushed to continue. "She would still be in class... technically. She would be watching class via a computer monitor, and Haruna-sensei would have another monitor so she could see Usagi if she needs to ask questions. They do this all the time for people in other countries, and I ordered all the equipment already. It arrived this morning. I spoke to the principal, and Haruna-sensei and they both said it was alright."

She let out a breath, hoping neither of them would be angry. She stared at her plate, not able to take a bite because of her nerves. She felt Zo squeeze her hand again.

Usagi let out a breath. "Thank God!" she whispered. Ami looked up in surprise. Mamoru was nodding his head and smiling. "I haven't been sure how much more I could take. After the argument this morning, and Seijoru at lunch, I was so drained I thought I might pass out!"

"I've been worried about her health and the babies doing something else a bit wild. You know, singing songs or magically popping a giant bunny into her arms." He let out a short laugh. "Everyone has seen how ill she is. If your mother would sign off on it..."

Ami pulled the slip out of her pocket. "She signed it before I left for school this morning."

"Wow!" Usagi sounded both shocked and happy.

"I've also asked Haruna-sensei to let me stay with you in the mornings, and then Rei or one of the others can be with you in the afternoons. That includes Naru so you can have time with her. The others have to take turns, but because of my grades and the class schedule it was easy for them to agree I could be with you every day. That way Mamoru doesn't lose his scholarship." Ami smiled at Usagi hopefully. "I really don't want you left alone all day."

Usagi was nodding happily. "It's perfect."

"Good," Mamoru agreed. "This takes away so much worry."

"Zo and I will set up the monitors tonight. We already set up the camera and monitor in the classroom. The whole thing is interactive, so you can press on certain questions, or even let the teacher know you're going to the bathroom. It's awesome." Ami knew she was gushing, but she was just so happy they weren't annoyed with her.

"You are the best of friends Ami," Usagi said and opened her arms. Ami ran to her and hugged her tight. "And this way maybe my mom and I can see more of each other too!" She was smiling and happy, though Ami still thought she looked too pale and thin.

"Finish eating Usako. I want to take you to the roof for a bit. You need another dose of moonlight." Mamoru smiled at his tiny little wife, and kissed her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 24  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ail was worried. He was disguised as Seijoru for classes, but the little blonde hadn't shown up. He wondered why she wasn't there. It was already ten minutes into class. He'd heard, through old rumors, that she was often late in the past, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. People all seemed to care a great deal for her, and there were worried murmurs all through the classroom. The little bluenette was missing too, he noted.

Finally Haruna-sensei noticed the whispering and the looks to the empty seats. She stood and called for everyone's attention.

"Class, I notice many of you seem to be worried. I'm sure I can guess the reason as we all care a great deal for Tsukino-san."

Nods and murmurs showed everyone agreed. They were talking about her going missing, and that concerned him even more. He caught bits and pieces of a story about her and the annoying one she was connected to, Mamoru. It was disturbing.

Haruna-sensei turned around a small screen on her desk. On the screen were the faces of Usagi and Ami. Both waved quickly.

"As you can see Usagi-chan is very much okay. She's been a bit under the weather as you all know, and school has been difficult for her lately. We are trying a new program on a trial basis. Ami-chan will be with her in the mornings, and one of the others in her small group will spend the afternoons with her. As soon as she is feeling better we hope to have her back for half-days."

More murmurs and whispers filled the air, but they all seemed happier now. Seijoru was feeling relieved to know she was alright, but oddly angry because she wasn't where he could see her and talk to her. The feelings were new for him, and he didn't understand them.

Natsume caught his eye and shook her head. He wondered what she was thinking. She'd been very quiet lately, and he didn't understand why.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minako smiled as she closed the app for their school day. Spending the afternoon with Usagi had been fun. Ikuko had brought lunch over so the girl didn't have to cook and had even shown Minako how to put a new IV bag on the piece that had been left in Usagi's hand. Ami would take it out before they went to their audition thankfully, because the idea terrified Minako.

Usagi was a bit grumpy about having to have two additional IV bags a day. She grumbled and whined that the needle made it hard for her to do her work. But Minako couldn't blame her. Honestly she hated needles with a passion.

When the other girls had finally arrived, almost half an hour later they walked down the street to the bus stop together. Riding the bus was usually fun, but Minako noticed Usagi turning a bit green, and she pulled the cord to let them out two blocks early to let her walk it off. Makoto seemed just as excited as she did. Rei and Usagi both spent the time on the way there talking about the kids, and Usagi's pregnancy. Ami spent most of the time surreptitiously checking on Usagi's condition.

"You do seem better Usagi," she admitted as they waited at the gates to the studio. You don't look nearly as bad as yesterday, and your vitals have improved."

"Yay me," Usagi said with a happy little chirp. "I think it was Rei's idea that really helped. The moment the moonlight hits me I can feel myself getting stronger. I just wish I could keep my food down."

"My mom sent a new prescription for that," Ami said quietly. "She thinks it will help."

Rei dug in her purse. "That reminds me, the secretary at the kids school said you should try these." She held out a small bag holding lemon drops, an American candy.

Usagi opened the package and popped one into her mouth, stuffing the rest into her tiny purse. After a few minutes she nodded and smiled. "They do help!"

"Did you bring your shakes?" Ami asked.

Usagi groaned but nodded. Minako could tell she was getting annoyed with all the talk being focused on the pregnancy. It must be frustrating to have people forget you were more than an incubator. She wondered if people would act like that when she finally got pregnant.

They made their way to the building, talking about their lives. For a while they waited to one side, a bit away from the line of people. A new voice popped up asking if they were there for the casting call, and the girls followed the person inside the building and down a long hallway with colored lines on the floor. Minako wondered what they were for.

Usagi was told to wait out in the hallway, and though Minako and the others argued she would make them feel better, they were overruled. The rest of them filtered in through the room, where an elaborate fantasy stage was set up on one side.

(AN: Bit AU here)  
There were several dozen girls, all of them around fourteen or fifteen waiting to read for parts in the television drama. The scenery didn't match the show they were auditioning for, and a feeling niggled at the base of Minako's spine. Something wasn't right here. She exchanged glances with the others, but they all seemed to shrug it off. They were excited and overwhelmed. But Minako had auditioned for both television and movie studios. This wasn't right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi could feel something. It was a familiar greasy feeling, like she had felt the night Naru had been attacked. The feeling was far too close, which meant the Senshi were in danger. She had to get to them.

::Mamoru, the girls need help. It's a Cardian, so I'm going in.:: She reached for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. She looked carefully up and down the hallway. No people looking, no cameras to contend with.

::We're coming. Be careful.:: Mamoru sounded concerned but confidant.

She touched her brooch and whispered her henshin phrase, become Sailor Moon on the spot. Power rushed into her, her arms and legs becoming stronger, her chest seeming to fill with light, her whole body receiving an infusion of wellness. With a swift kick she broke through the door. Dozens of young girls lay on the floor. The other Senshi, unable to transform, were hidden behind a large piece of equipment as a Cardian that looked like a Minotaur attacked them.

Sailor Moon didn't speak. She didn't give a catch phrase or announce her own presence. Instead she tore her tiara off her head and powered it up with a whisper, throwing it in almost the same breath. The creature disappeared as soon as the tiara ripped through it, and the other girls looked at her gratefully from where they were hiding.

Noticing movement from the corner of her eye, Sailor Moon was forced to throw herself to the side. As she flew her belly glowed and she landed on a soft air mattress, mostly on her back, as she had twisted so the babies didn't come to harm. She saw a female... something with greenish skin and pink hair filled with blue highlights. The male had blue hair with pink highlights. She'd seen him when he'd sent the Cardian to attack Naru and the others.

Before she could so much as lift her hands to fight the Outer Senshi were standing in front of her, arms up. She scrambled off the mattress and ran for the girls. She gathered them and pretended to escort them out. One of the two... people?... was hollering for her to come back. He claimed they would only talk to her, which was disturbing. Yes, she was the leader, but that didn't mean she was the only Senshi who could make decisions.

She got the girls out and looked back over her shoulder. The female was staring at her strangely, but the male was busy looking at the Outer Senshi. Usagi felt the rise of power within her that said the other girls were transforming. She also knew Tuxedo Kamen and the Shitennou were close, though she could not see them.

::Where the hell are you?:: She asked in annoyance.

::Watching for anyone coming from behind.:: She could tell he was smiling when he continued. ::You did well with that Cardian.::

::They don't seem to affect me the same way...:: her mental voice cut out as the female appeared in front of her and reached an arm out to touch her. A flurry of attacks stopped the creature, but Sailor Moon could feel her energy being drained anyway. Her shield went up, pushing the female back several feet. The bright glow of her belly spoke of the power of the little ones she carried and there was a snap as a shot of thousands of butterflies obscured the vision of the two alien creatures.

Instantly Sailor Moon was in her own living room, and a moment later she let her henshin drop as the two older versions of her children flew out of their room, followed by Haruki. "You're okay momma!" they shouted in stereo. Takeo came out right after them, and gave her a shy smile. She nodded to him and caught the twins up against her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was cooking. Makoto had taken over his kitchen, and Mamoru was extremely grateful. His mind was running a million miles a minute. His wife had been brilliant in that fight, but seeing her flying through the air... He shuddered. If something happened to her or the babies he wasn't sure he could survive it. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want her fighting at all until the babies were born. It wasn't entirely possible to avoid however. Some enemies needed her to take them out.

However, he could see very well that the fights with the Cardians were much better for her to face. He considered the ramifications, then pulled Usagi to the side to speak to her about it.

"Usako, come with me?"

She nodded and followed him into their bedroom. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Her voice was quiet.

"About the two of us heading the fight against the Cardians while the others focus on the droids?" He gave her a quizzical look and she nodded, almost excited.

"We need a few with us of course, and obviously someone has to protect the children, and it should be me whenever possible. But I think this is the perfect opportunity for Minako and Kunzite to reinforce their leadership roles. The Outer Senshi can work with us. Haruka will love that. We can also start training the children, for their own safety, and that includes little Hotaru."

"You amaze me." Mamoru said and kissed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An didn't know exactly what to make of it. She was full of energy. More than she could handle. She fed some to the Makaiju tree, and it perked up, showing pretty new blossoms. She had collected the energy from Sailor Moon before she had disappeared. Only one other time had the tree reacted in such a way to an energy, and that was the morning she'd argued with Usagi and stolen some of hers. Then too, she'd been bursting with energy and power.

Sailor Moon was pregnant. Usagi was pregnant. Twins in both cases. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, a rarity in Japan. Both were short and too thin. It made sense. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before. And if Usagi was Sailor Moon, that made her much more dangerous. She had to keep Ail away from the girl until she knew for sure.

She had to find a way to talk to Usagi again. And she had to find a way to get her desperate claws out of Mamoru-san, because An wanted him for herself. He had plenty of energy too. She wondered how she could get him away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 28  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Strategy sessions followed training and battle drills. Mamoru's apartment was rarely empty, and when it was, it meant that all of them were deeply entrenched in some sore of training. Now they brought the children with them to a field behind the Hikawah Shine, teaching them to immediately gather around Usagi, and how to use their own fledgling powers.

When the warriors weren't training, or planning, or doing school work, they were usually in the midst of battle. One followed another in a steady progression that overwhelmed and exhausted them. Usagi was doing better, and was able to handle Cardian battles with just Mamoru, but she could go nowhere near Droid battles. None of them understood the reasons the Droids affected her so badly, and they were terrified they were missing something vital.

It seemed, to Mamoru at least, that the sheer numbers of Droids and Cardians were meant to overwhelm them, to weaken and divide them. There was no break. Between battles he assured himself that Usagi was eating as much as possible, and he continuously changed her IV bags, because as she had to fight too, she was expending more energy. But the Cardians were like breathing for her to destroy. They were weak compared to the Droids, and she was able to wipe them away, most of the time, without even engaging them in an actual battle.

The Silver Crystal still took it's toll however, and she was often sleeping on a soft mattress provided by the babies in her belly. Many of her pregnancy symptoms had decreased now, but that one had continued. Only he and the children could pass the barrier that formed when she slept. And often he sent the children through to nap with her. The four of them would climb all over the bed, the twins snuggling up on either side of her, and they would nap, completely ignoring the sounds of the drills going on in the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 29  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slimy feelings of a droid seemed doubled. It was late morning, and Usagi nearly vomited. Somehow there was a droid and also a Cardian. She pressed the call button on her communicator. "Two attacks," she whispered. Droid and Cardian." She could barely speak over the need to vomit. She gulped it back and turned to Ami, who was still with her. Ami nodded and took over with the communicator, pulling out her computer.

Usagi swallowed back the bile and sat up strait. Setsuna appeared in the living room, near her and she held out a hand for the blonde. "Lets go!" She seemed excited and Usagi had to gulp again. She hoped the other woman would be careful.

Ami smiled at her and nodded. "We can take care of the droid. You guys do what you have to."

While the others headed for the droids, Usagi, and Setsuna moved to intercept the Cardian. They found it in the park. 'Figures' thought Usagi. They'd often discussed the strange attacks in the park. During the time when the Dark Kingdom had been their enemy it had been nearly constant for several weeks. They'd suspected a portal in the park with accidental escapes of the Youma.

Transformed into Sailor Moon and Pluto, the two moved to intercept the creature. They took stock of the situation. The park was nearly empty, so the attack didn't make much sense. The Cardian looked like a pink humanoid lion. It's breath was incredibly powerful and when they appeared they watched as it knocked several people down before the thing attempted to steal their energy.

Pluto stepped forward and muttered, "Dead Scream," sending her attack at the creature. She began muttering under her breath as the Cardian dodged her attacks. "Why do they always scream their own name?" She said, shaking her head. "Farion. What sort of name is that anyway?"

Sailor Moon was momentarily distracted by the sight of Asanuma lying unconscious on the ground beneath a tree. She knew she couldn't lose focus however, and reached for her tiara. Charging it, she threw it just as the Cardian dodged Pluto's fourth attack. She willed it to follow the creature. Pluto held up her wrists and sent out her new cuffs to capture the creature.

A moment later the tiara beheaded the Cardian and it dissolved into dust. Usagi turned to the people who were beginning to pick themselves up off the ground. Asanuma wasn't moving and Usagi moved quickly to his side.

A young woman was staring at her and Pluto, and she realized that the two of them made an impressive sight, their fukus glittering in the sunlight. She motioned to her to come closer and asked her if she had a cell phone. She pulled one out of her pocket, and taking the hint, called an ambulance.

Sailor Moon and Pluto moved away and disappeared from sight. They both released their henshin and ran back over to Asanuma, who was still prone. They cleared people back, telling them they were his friends, and Setsuna asked if anyone had called for help. Usagi sent a message to Makoto and called out mentally to Mamoru. They promised to meet the three of them in the emergency room.

A few minutes later the two of them were riding with the young man to the hospital. He was beginning to wake and Usagi bent over him to reassure him that Makoto was going to come and see her. He was one of her best friends, and had been with her through many of her break ups and problems. She knew the other girl would do whatever it took to be there for him in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
January 31  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi and Mamoru sat on the roof together in the moonlight. It had been a good day. No attacks by either Droid or Cardian. People were safe, and those affected by recent attacks were recovering according to the report from Ami's mother. Usagi's grades were also improving. She'd been feeling better all day, and had gained a pound according to the scale in the now completed Medical Bay across from their apartment.

She sighed in pleasure. Good days were so rare lately that she wanted to absorb every moment of it. Mamoru smiled over at her and sat up to detach her IV, pulling the needle from her arm. "You know," he said as he put a fresh Band-Aid over the tiny hole. "I used to be terrified of needles."

"I know." Usagi giggled.

Mamoru gave a fake growl and pretended to frown at her, catching her up into his arms and pulling her into his lap. "Are you teasing me?"

"Yup!" Usagi nodded wildly. She giggled when he tickled her.

A moment later his face was buried in her neck and he gently bit her and licked her skin. It had been a while since they'd had a free moment and she turned to him thankfully.

Unfortunately their enemies appeared to have a sixth sense about these things and she got the disgusting feeling of a Cardian.

"Crap!" she muttered.

Mamoru's head lifted. "What?"

"Stupid Cardian." She sighed. Lets go take care of it. Hopefully once it's gone we can pick up where we left off."

Mamoru nodded, huffing in frustration as the two of them stood and transformed. Usagi pressed the button for Pluto on her communicator. Setsuna and Haruki promised they would meet them at the virtual reality center. The grand opening was supposed to be the following day, and Usagi was glad she could sense the creatures, otherwise she was sure people would have gotten hurt.

She didn't even blink when they teleported, meeting the others in front of the building. They made their way inside and found the creature trying to attach itself to a virtual reality consol. Usagi frowned. Her father and brother were going to be at the grand opening.

She became Sailor Moon, and a moment later was surrounded by Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Sun Knight. They moved cautiously forward, the others flanking her. They didn't want to cause any damage to anything but the Cardian.

Sailor Moon lifted one hand to her brow and took down her tiara, charging it as she brought it down. "Moon Tiara Action," she whispered and sent it at the creature. In one smooth movement she had released the tiara, which looked more like a discus in this use, and seconds later was catching it silently as it returned, having destroyed it's target.

"Darn," muttered Pluto. "We need to be on the lookout for more attacks like this." She shuddered.

"I know what you mean. It's a worry." Sun Knight added.

"What concerns me most is that we know soon something is going to happen that will make us go into the future. What happens if there is another Cardian attack while we're gone? We can't afford to leave anyone behind." Sailor Moon whispered, looking around to make sure no one overheard.

"We can warn the department," Tuxedo Kamen said, and typed out a text to one of the officers they trusted.


	2. Hero Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few days have passed since the Droid attacks ended with the defeat of Wiseman. This chapter continues the story of Seijoru and Natsume's continued infatuation with Usagi and Mamoru, as well as showing the love of a father for his daughter and son-in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hero Hearts  
An Editorial by: Tsukino Kenji

From the moment Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen first appeared on September 2 of last year, the public has been fascinated by them. In their first recorded sighting, by Osaka Naru, who endured a Youma attack at her mother's OSA-P Jewelry store, the two began working as a team. For a short time, through several dozen attacks in fact, the two worked in conjunction with each other. It was several weeks before the next Senshi, Sailor Mercury appeared on scene.

There are multiple fan sites, including YouTube channels, sighting spotter channels, and speculative chat rooms regarding the two. In fact, in October of last year the Sailor Senshi Hour began. It runs every Sunday evening and gives news updates on current Senshi events, and in some cases they have been contacted by the police, or even the Senshi themselves in order to distribute information.

While it seems everyone has a favorite Senshi, it is the romance between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen that has garnered the most attention. From photographs and videos to eyewitness accounts, this story has been told and retold many times. Many stories have been told about the couple, and there is even talk of a movie to be filmed here in Tokyo sometime in the next year. Why is this couple so fascinating to us?

Some love stories are timeless. We've all heard of Romeo and Juliet, Antony and Cleopatra, and Paris and Helen. But it seems most of the more famous love stories have tragic ends. Something prevents them from being together. Happier love stories, such as we see in Disney and other children's tales are more rare. Lady and the Tramp, or Carl and Ellie from the movie Up, Cinderella and her Prince Charming, give us examples of love that defeats those boundaries. 

Thankfully it seems our favorite Japanese couple has defeated them as well. From video and photographic evidence it is clear that in the beginning none of the Senshi, except Sailor Moon trusted Tuxedo Kamen, or wanted him in their midst. It could have been the end of the romance before it began. Perhaps because of determination and love, or more likely because of communication and the sheer number of times Tuxedo Kamen helped Sailor Moon she was not willing to give up on the one she cared so much for. 

This was made even more clear when Tuxedo Kamen was taken. He was missing only a short time, but there are hundreds of eye witness reports of Sailor Moon searching the city for Youma during that time, day and night, for any hope of finding her love. Though none know how he was eventually rescued, we know the pair was much closer after that time apart. 

When Sailor Moon was similarly taken some months later all witnessed the reaction of Tuxedo Kamen, who is linked to our planet. The rain, the wind, even the earth itself showed his grief. And not only here in Japan. Throughout the world storms rose in that moment of pain and grief. Our heroine was not a damsel in distress thankfully and was able to rescue herself, retuning late in the night after only fourteen hours of captivity. 

Speculation on the nature of their relationship had been great for some time, and it is clear the young couple is probably married and have children on the way. Their story touches our hearts as the truest romance of our time. Tuxedo Kamen would brave anything to be with her, to protect her from harm. Sailor Moon seems able to reach him where no one else can. A true give and take of a relationship that I hope will last a very long time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi put the paper down, tears streaming down her face. Her father's editorial was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever read. Mamoru heard her sniffling as he came in with breakfast. As he ate his food she made him read the article. His own eyes were filled with moisture.

"That was incredible," he said quietly.

Usagi nodded her head. "Wonderful," she added, wiping at a few stray tears.

Mamoru pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she pressed her mouth to his. For a long time they sat there, the remains of their breakfast over the table, just held in each other's arms.

"We should do something nice for him, and for your mother," Mamoru said at length.

"We should. But for now, you have school, and Ami will be here soon." Usagi paused. "I miss school. I wish I could go for a little each day."

"Maybe you can." Mamoru frowned. "As long as the babies behave themselves that is. They don't seem to be making a spectacle of themselves as much now."

"I wouldn't be able to handle whole days though," Usagi sighed. "I don't think Doctor Mizuno would let me either.

There was a knock on the door. Mamoru checked the time and helped Usagi up. He opened the door for Ami and Zoicite and rushed to grab his school things.

"Come and see this Ami!" Usagi squealed and showed her the article. Zoicite read over her shoulders and the two grinned.

"He has a way with words doesn't he? Lady and the Tramp. I like that!" Zoicite said, laughing. "Hey, Tramp," he yelled to Mamoru, "hurry up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right ladies," Doctor Mizuno smiled, "come on in."

Usagi, Setsuna, and Rei all moved into their clinic area. Ami had set it up with the latest equipment and one room had been turned into a maternity area. Since there were now three who were pregnant in the group, Doctor Mizuno had decided to do their appointments twice a month on Wednesday evenings. This was the first time she was doing them in their own center, and Usagi was thrilled it's first real use was something positive.

"Are you going to go vampire on us like you did Usagi?" Rei asked with a grin.

Doctor Mizuno laughed. Her blue hair was only slightly longer than Ami's and as the two stood close together their resemblance was uncanny. "Ami will do it today actually," she said, and put an arm around her daughter.

"She's very good," Usagi said when Rei blanched. "it never hurts when she does my IV's."

"But, it's not even official yet," Rei whined. 

"It's official alright," Ami said, holding up the Mercury computer. "Your body is already starting to change."

Rei frowned at her, but kept quiet. Usagi moved forward to go first, since she was used to being poked and prodded already. Doctor Mizuno pointed her to the scale before anything else.

"Usagi, you've gained two pounds!" Ami said excitedly. She was almost bouncing in excitement.

Usagi grinned. She just hoped she could continue to gain weight. She did feel better since the Dark Moon Clan had been defeated, and though it had only been a few days, she thought the babies felt better too. She could sense them, like she could with Mamoru, though not quite the same way.

"This is awesome!" She said a moment later, and wanted to bounce herself.

"Alright, Setsuna, lets get your starting weight, then Rei."

Doctor Mizuno handed Usagi a plastic cup and she frowned as she went into the little bathroom. While she was getting used to the visits, they were never exactly easy. She'd had no idea so much went into pregnancy care. Ami seemed content to help. Usagi wondered if maybe her friend wasn't destined for a career as an OBGYN. It would suit her to help care for new life.

When everything was done, Usagi sat with Doctor Mizuno and Mamoru, who had come home towards the end of the appointment.

"Usagi really misses school," he told the doctor. "We thought perhaps a few hours a week she might attend, in the mornings, and then she could come home for the afternoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coffee cup warmed his hands. The morning seemed colder than they'd had in a while. He smiled over at Motoki who was rushing around a bit wildly trying to get ready. It seemed to be one of those morning where one thing after another went wrong for his friend. He'd had many in the past, though thankfully, other than a few Cardian attacks the last few days had been mercifully quiet.

He checked his communicator, worried that the thought would be enough to spike some sort of new activity. That was the last thing they needed. Usagi finally seemed to be better, and was actually gaining weight, and not just in her belly, thankfully. There were no leftover droids. Rei and Jadeite had come back happy and closer than ever. It had just been a lovely few days.

They'd gotten Saphir and the sisters settled down to run a cosmetics shop. The idea had been sparked by one of the droid attacks apparently, and the sisters were all over the idea. It would take a bit of time for set up, but they were certainly up to the task. Even Saphir seemed excited about the project. Probably because Petz was happy with it.

"Sorry about that," Motoki muttered. "Unazuki and I are all over the place since our parents left. I completely forgot to put someone on the schedule!" He huffed and ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"How long are they going to be gone this time?" Mamoru asked.

"They don't know. They've got two restaurants now, and the third will open soon. They're already talking about me getting this place and Unazuki getting the Fruit Parlor. I guess it's all set for the day we each turn twenty."

"Does this mean they're going to move there permanently?"

"Everything changes," Motoki said with a shrug.

They made their way toward the high school together, walking quicker than they normally would. He rarely got time with just himself and his best friend anymore, and he wanted to enjoy it. He hoped that with one set of their enemies gone there would be more time for the things he wanted to do.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard and then a younger teen girl with reddish-brown hair suddenly latched onto his arm. He turned to look down at her, shocked and pulled his arm away, only to have it grabbed again.

"Let go of me!" he growled. Instead the girl clung harder. She was around Usagi's age, he thought. It took a moment for him to place her. She was Seijoru's sister. The one who had been so rude to his Usako. "I said let go!" this time he yelled it and snatched his arm away.

Motoki turned on her. "That is highly improper!" he scolded.

"Oh go away!" the girl muttered. "I just want to spend time with Mamoru-sempai."

"Stay away from me. I recognize you and I don't want to be anywhere near you. You upset my Usagi and your brother wouldn't leave her alone. Go away!"

The girl frowned, but took a step closer to him. "I just want to be near you. I'm better than that stupid Usagi-baka!" She huffed. "I'm smarter and I didn't go and get myself knocked up like some moron!"

Mamoru had to fight not to lose control at her words. He gave Motoki a look and took off, leaving his friend holding onto the girl as tightly as he could to give him time to get away before he severely hurt the stupid girl.

::Mamo-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?:: Usagi's voice came into his mind.

::Usako, I'm not going to school today. I need you.::

::Do you want me to meet you somewhere?:: she asked, concern evident in her voice.

::No, I'm coming home. I'm not fit to be around people right now.::

::Do you want me to send Ami-chan to school?::

::She's not people, she's family.:: Mamoru insisted, feeling guilty.

There was a brief pause, and he entered an ally nearby, double checking to make sure no one was close before he teleported into their living room. Instantly Usagi's arms came around him and he knelt at her feet, shaking in a mixture of rage and pain. The memories were too clear, the hurt too fresh.

His little Usako hadn't gone and gotten herself knocked up. He'd been forced to hurt her in the worst way, and she was still suffering from it. She had nightmares and panic attacks, and had a hard time being alone. He clung to her tightly, just needing her presence. He felt a little kick against his face where he had it pressed against her stomach.

"What happened Mamo-chan?" she asked.

His voice broke as he told her what had happened. He felt her shiver in response to the hurtful words. As much as he wanted to spare her, if she did intend to go back to school, she had to be prepared. Part of him wished she wouldn't. He didn't want her exposed to someone like that girl.

"Natsume can be vicious," she said after a while. "But Mamo-chan, you have to know, pretty much everyone in our little area knows our story and would back either of us up. I mean, yeah, Tokyo's a big place, and even the Minato ward is large, but in the Azabu-Juuban area, everyone knows us. They care about us."

Mamoru nodded his head, but he was still worried. She moved then, and knelt in front of him. "It's okay," she whispered and kissed him. His knees were beginning to hurt, and he knew hers wouldn't do well either, so he stood and lifted her into his arms before sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry I lost it. She just grabbed me like she had the right to do it, and then what she said..." Mamoru frowned. "I knew there was no way I could control myself. Not today."

"It's okay. We're both here. Both safe." Usagi soothed.

He kissed her again, then remembered Ami's presence and pulled back, resting his head on the back of the couch. Usagi held him tightly for a long minute, then straddled his lap.

"Ami went to school Mamo-chan," she whispered. His eyes opened wide and he stared at her for a long minute before capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss. Today he needed gentle and sweet with her.

"Come to bed with me?" he asked. She nodded and climbed off his lap, offering her hand.

He stood and picked her up. He'd always enjoyed carrying her. It felt intimate somehow. Even back in the days when it had been only a way to save her life it had always made him feel as though part of her was his, and part of him was hers. He kissed her and carried her to their bedroom with her nuzzling into his neck, peppering him with sweet little kisses.

He sat her on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a simple dress and he lifted it over her head in a single sweep and bent to kiss her again as his hands went around her and with a flick he unsnapped her bra. He grinned and licked her bottom lip. When she opened for him he explored, tasted, and savored her. He quickly removed his own clothing and pressed her back into the bed.

"I want to touch you," he whispered, and let his hands roam over her. As the pregnancy progressed her body was changing. She had a noticeable bulge now and he ran his hands over it and then up to touch her breasts. They had grown as well. Her nipples were more responsive than ever and a single touch made them harden and pebble, and caused her to moan for him. He closed his mouth over one, his hand going to the other.

"Mamo-chan," she whimpered.

He knew what she wanted, but he intended to make her wait just a little longer. He moved down her body and gently removed her underwear, tossing them to the side and pressing his nose into the little blonde curls on her mound. He loved the smell of her, but he enjoyed her sweet taste more. He spread her open with his fingers and ran his tongue up through her slit, lapping at her juices before flicking her hardened pearl with his tongue.

She moaned, her hips lifting in ecstasy. He nipped at her gently, then suckled her while he pressed a finger inside. Another side effect of the pregnancy was her libido, which over the past few weeks had gone haywire, so that he only had to enter the room for her to want him. Right now it meant that she was ready almost instantly.

"I want it to be together Mamo-chan," she murmured.

He kissed his way up over her body, stopping to torture her nipples just a bit before he kissed her and guided himself home. They both moaned as he slipped inside, her tight channel clinging to him, squeezing him as he pressed deeper. When he was fully sheathed inside her he broke the kiss to nuzzle at her neck and give little gentle love bites, which always seemed to heighten her pleasure. She bucked her hips under him and he groaned, wanting to hold on and make the moment special for them both.

"I love you Usako," he said as he pulled back.

"I love you too Mamo-chan," she whispered, then moaned again as he slid deep.

Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Through the Soul-Bond he could feel her every need, her passion, her love for him. His own transferred back to her, heightening both their pleasure. He stayed slow and gentle, being careful to hit all the right places inside her. She moaned and thrashed as her orgasm drew near and he smiled and kissed her as her mouth began to open in a scream for him. Her pulsating walls clenching over him drew out his own orgasm until they were both groaning together.

He rolled to the side, careful not to collapse on her. Then he sighed and helped her turn so he could hold her. That was important to them both. Always remembering that what they had was a connection. It was far more than sex. It was sharing themselves with each other. His eyes drifted closed, one hand over her belly, and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 8  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think you can handle it Usako." Mamoru said. "But I also worry that the babies will give you away. Especially with that..." he couldn't remember the girl's actually name, but several unpleasant ones came to mind.

"I worry too, but... " she paused. He wondered what was on her mind. "You know after the babies are born I'm going to be trapped in the apartment a lot. At least for the first month or two. I just want to have a chance to be a normal teenager, even if it's only for school."

Mamoru smiled. "Usako, you are anything but normal, but I see your point. Just don't get annoyed with me if I'm always checking up on you."

"Mamo-chan," she smiled. "If you didn't check on me, I'd be annoyed. But I can't be annoyed that you love me and the babies and want to keep us safe and happy and protected." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"If this is what you want, you have my complete support." Mamoru said.

Behind them on the couch came a huffing sound. "Well I for one, think it's safer if she stays home," Luna said. "Besides," she blushed as both of them stared at her, "I'll miss you."

Usagi rushed over and picked up the little black cat. "Luna-chan!" she hugged her, "I'll miss you too. But it will only be a few hours at a time. I'll come home at lunch."

Luna purred a bit and snuggled closer. She'd been much more affectionate recently, and it was slightly worrying to Mamoru.

"Luna, have you gained weight?" Usagi asked.

There was a huff of annoyance, and then he could tell Usagi was feeling around on her.

"LUNA!" Usagi's tone was slightly shocked, but also happy and Mamoru guessed what she was about to say.

"What?" Luna asked, staring up at Usagi. "What is it."

"You're going to have kittens!" Usagi said pressing one hand to the cat's belly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seijoru sat quietly as the teacher stood for her announcement.

"Next week, Chiba Usagi will be rejoining us, only for the mornings, for a few days each week. She is feeling better and her doctor assures me that as long as people don't crowd her she should be okay. But, I want all of you to give her some distance and let her approach you."

Haruna-sensei paused and looked over to him and Natsume. He gave her a brief nod. He fully intended to give Usagi some space, for at least an hour or so. Maybe. He could just picture himself holding her hand. Anything to be near her. She was the best person he'd ever met. And considering he'd been to several dozen planets with human or humanoid life-forms, he was a good one to judge.

"Usagi-chan does not need a lot of stress or things upsetting her. I expect all of you to behave accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

The class chorused a yes, but Seijoru was looking over at Natsume. She not only didn't say yes, she was muttering evil things about Usagi. He gave her a look and she bit her lip. He could play it off later as concern for their identities, but if only to himself, he could admit he was angry with her. He cared about Usagi. Wanted to be with her. Natsume seemed to want the same with Mamoru.

If he was expected to behave and allow her to hang all over him, than she should be expected to do the same.


	3. Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting dynamics are revealed within the group, and an attack forces them to make a fast decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to introduce a new character in this chapter. You can find the information for her in my profile. Please welcome Miyamoto (Palace True) Yuzuki (Gentle Moon).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 9  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ami couldn't stop giggling. Luna was squirming around uncomfortably and glaring at her, but she couldn't help it.

"It's got to be something in the water!" Makoto said, also laughing.

Ami grabbed the ultrasound wand and moved it over Luna. Sure enough two kittens were in her belly. If she wasn't mistaken it was Manno and Diana. She giggled again.

"I think you're about four weeks in. How different will your pregnancy be from that of a normal cat? I mean you're from Mau, so it has to be different. I can't even believe Usagi caught this so early."

Luna hissed. "Well if she hadn't been feeling my nipples..."

All five girls broke into hysterical laughter at that. Usagi looked like she was going to fall over. Rei covered her face with both hands when her giggles turned to little snorts. Ami glanced at them, but then turned back to Luna.

"So how long are pregnancies on Mau?" she asked.

"It depends," Luna moaned. "It's multiples, so it will probably be less, but somewhere around three months I think."

"Then you might be further along. I only have the information for regular cats. Is there anything special you need for pregnancy?"

"The closest thing you have to what I need is kelp. I also need higher levels of protein and healthy fats and oils, and of course calcium. No wonder I've been craving milk and ice cream." She moaned and then frowned. "I told Artemis this would happen!"

Minako, who had been quiet most of the time except the occasional giggling fit, blushed furiously. Ami looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"He's been pretty insistent that she move in with us," Minako said, "and we both knew why," she added with a wink at Luna.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You're practically living downstairs. They can just go where they want." Makoto said.

Ami glanced at Usagi and Minako, who were staring at each other. It almost seemed as though they were speaking telepathically. Minako nodded and Usagi turned to Luna.

"We want you to decide Luna. You're the one having kittens. Artemis can just go wherever you want to be." Usagi said quietly.

Luna glanced at Minako and the blonde nodded, moving closer to Usagi. "We're right downstairs. He can always come and see us. You can go either place, or a mix of both."

"I want to be near Usagi," Luna said, and blushed again. It was rather silly, seeing a very dark cat turn bright pink.

"Alright. So I can go to the apothecary and get some kelp. Makoto, will you look up some recipes?" Usagi asked, happy for an excuse to go out.

"The question I have is should you remain in cat form, or change into human form," Ami said quietly. "I know it takes energy to appear human here, and that's why you spend so much time as a cat, but shouldn't you transform at least once?"

Usagi and Minako were both nodding. They were the only ones, so far, to have seen the transformations, and that only in secret before the met the others. All of the girls knew about it, of course, but none of them could imagine what either Artemis or Luna would look like.

Luna blushed again and looked up at Usagi and Minako. They both nodded and turned to the others.

"Close your eyes or turn around," Usagi ordered.

All five girls turned to the side, but Usagi held out one of the hospital gowns Ami had ordered for her. There was a small flash and a shuffle of fabric, and then they heard her sit down on the exam table again.

"It's safe to look," Luna said, and her voice sounded musical. They turned to see a teenager with pale skin and an upturned nose, blue eyes, and long, thick black hair with a slight wave to it. Part of her hair was caught up into double buns on either side of her head, looking similar to Usagi's style.

"You're so young!" Ami said, a bit shocked.

"Technically she and Artemis are around our age, though because they are from Mau, they age slowly to start. She's been around since I was born in the Silver Millennium, though she was in stasis the whole time between."

"So how did you end up so far from home?"

"Our parents were both Ambassadors to different planets." Luna said, her face puckered in a frown. "When some sort of tragedy struck our home world, I guess we were turned away from those places. Queen Serenity offered asylum. Not many were left, but most found homes in the moon kingdom. When my parents died, the Queen took me in, and gave me a place as companion to her daughter, as friend, and as an advisor, because she had a tendency to get into trouble, especially when Endymion was around."

Luna sighed and looked over at Minako, "When Artemis' parents passed, Minako had already come to the palace. She decided to care for him herself, and when the queen saw this she granted him the role of her companion as well. We were tasked with several things. The most important of which was to be a sort of conscience as well as a friend."

"And you've both done well," Usagi said, hugging Luna. It was almost strange to see them hugging like that, arms wrapped around each other, but Ami had to swipe away a tear at the obvious love between them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful morning. Usagi was happy to be outside, even happier to be away from the IV needle for a while. She smiled up at Mamoru, who had decided to go to the apothecary with her.

"It's so gorgeous out today. Is it just me or is the sky a different color blue in the winter?"

Mamoru looked up at the sky. "You're right. It's lighter."

She grabbed his arm and moved a little closer. He wasn't as opposed to public displays as he had once been, and the further along she got in her pregnancy, the more grateful she was for that. Luna wasn't the only one who was more affectionate. Usagi wanted to be cuddled all the time. She felt better when she was with him.

He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her even closer. "So how'd you figure it out?" he asked.

"What? Luna?" When he nodded she giggled. "Well, when I was little there was this stray cat who would come to our house. I would bring her out milk and whatever we had that she could eat. Then she started getting all cuddly and gained weight. A few weeks into it I realized her nipples were swollen and a bit more pink. I asked my mother about it and she said the cat would be having kittens. We ended up catching her and bringing her into the house so we could find someone to adopt her. She actually still lives with my grandparents."

"It was a good catch. I thought it was something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe a delayed reaction to everything that happened. She was a bit... clingy... after we got home from the hospital."

Usagi remembered. For weeks after she and Mamoru had been forced the cat had followed her around, never wanting to take her eyes off of Usagi. She'd been the same with Mamoru during that time as well, seeming to think if she could keep them both in sight, they would be safe. Usagi turned away from memories about that time.

She thought about what had happened when Rubeus kidnapped her and took her to Dimande. A shudder ran through her at the memory and Mamoru tightened his arm around her. It had been as bad, in a different way. Luna had been clingy after, but over the past few weeks she'd grown much more so.

They reached the apothecary shop and walked in. The store owners smiled over at them as they entered and Usagi waved instinctively. She stared at them for a long second. They were rather beautiful. Their skin was pale and slightly shimmery, as though there were many colors hidden in it, like an opal. Their hair was red, their eyes green. She'd never seen anyone like them, and for a moment she wondered where they had come from.

Luna was from Mau she reminded herself, and she was on their side. It was possible this couple had fled from someplace else as well, after some sort of disaster. She would have to keep an eye on them, but she wouldn't turn them away if they just needed sanctuary.

She walked over to the place where the kelp was kept. She'd never realized it could be in so many different forms. They had some still wet and growing, though she wasn't sure how they managed it in the tank they had. It looked too small. They had dried kelp, powdered kelp, and even some in pill form.

As she was reaching for a package of the dried, there was a crash and a shrieking sound. She turned to see a Youma. And it was a Youma. As soon as it entered she could feel it's energy, though it was lower than any Youma energy she'd felt in the past. Taken by surprise, she watched as it transformed from an ordinary human into a green female creature with vines for fingers.

Instinctively she pressed the button on her communicator to call for help, and to inform the police to keep others away.

She looked around quickly. There was so much smoke and dust in the air that no one could really see her or Mamoru. So they transformed quickly. Before they had finished vines were heading straight for them, and for everyone else in the shop. People began to fall the moment they were touched.

Sailor Moon stood tall as her shield came out and protected her and Tuxedo Kamen. The shop owners had both leapt over the counter and were sending blue energy at the Youma. The creature shot out more vines and wrapped them around their throats. Sailor Moon threw her tiara, severing them, and urging it to come back and slice through the Youma's neck.

Less than a minute after the Youma entered the apothecary it was dead. Only the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou had already arrived. They looked around, but it was difficult to see through the smoke.

Usagi turned to thank the two owners, who had helped them, but she didn't see them. Until she looked down. 

The fight was over, the damage done. 

The shop keepers were dying. She stared down at them. Their skin had turned a strange blue color. The woman stared up at her, almost looking like a fish out of water as she gasped for breath. 

The people began to stir. "Moonlit Twilight," she whispered, hoping to keep the other customers asleep.

"We're dying," came a whisper from the woman. "Assassin Youma, made to destroy us with a single touch." The man's eyes were already vacant and the woman appeared to have only moments left.

The woman held a hand out toward the back of the store and Sailor Moon heard a cry of fear and sadness. Venus went in and brought out a tiny child with brilliant red hair and glowing green eyes. As soon as the child was close, the woman looked at her and her own eyes glowed.

"My daughter..." she breathed. There was a small burst of light as Sailor Moon's eyes met the woman's. She was so sad as she reached up and touched a hand to her daughter's cheek. "Protect Yuzuki," she whispered, and then her eyes glowed for a long second.

Sailor Moon felt overwhelmed with thoughts and memories the woman shared with her in that moment. Running and hiding, trying to find a place that was safe. The knowledge that her people were gone. Her love for her husband and child. Her sadness to be dying because she would miss her daughter's life. Her fear that there were more of the assassins. And a plea. A simple plea for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen to protect her child. To keep her safe and love her, to find her a family.

The child wept as her mother's eyes closed for the last time. Sailor Moon didn't know what to do. She didn't know if they should hide the bodies of the two shopkeepers or leave them there. She looked over to Tuxedo Kamen, who nodded to Nephrite. The man put a hand of the heads of both and disappeared with them.

It took her a long moment to bring her thoughts back together. "Kun, make sure no one has video of me and Mamoru. Venus, check for any and all records. Jupiter, call emergency services. Ami, scan the internet and hide the baby. The rest of you, make sure there is no trace of the child here. They have an apartment upstairs. We don't know if there are anymore assassins. We can't let scientists get wind of her either. I want absolutely nothing left. Her parents phones... everything has to go with us."

The others scattered, but Tuxedo Kamen stayed next to her running a hand gently over the child's head.

"Poor thing," he whispered.

"She'll be okay." Usagi said, and her eyes hardened. "We'll make sure of it."

"How much do you know?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked up at him, not sure how to explain. "A lot. I know their planet was attacked. The protectors, the Senshi, of their solar system were taken somehow, changed. She didn't really know who had done it. They've been here almost ten years, hiding in plain sight. About fifty came. They were the last three. She was pretty sure three assassin Youma were created when Beryl found them because they fought against her when the Youma appeared."

"How did they survive so long?" he asked. "If there were assassins, I'm surprised they lasted."

"They didn't come out of hiding until we finished our battle with Beryl and Metallia. They must have assumed the assassin Youma were destroyed, so they weren't as careful."

Mamoru nodded. Usagi couldn't help feeling guilty, though they'd had no idea that there was even such a thing as assassin Youma.

"We can't let on that there were any survivors." Usagi said suddenly. She held the little girl close and grabbed the Luna Disguise Pen. "Luna Pen hide this child in plain sight," she whispered. Then she released her henshin. "Luna Pen, make me look like I was one of the attack victims," she said a moment later. "I'm going to hide with the injured so no one realizes she's alone."

She looked over and saw that Tuxedo Kamen was nodding emphatically. "Great idea. It looks perfect." He looked down when the communicator beeped. "The others have all her things. I'll see you at home," he bent and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too Usako," he said and then made his exit before sending in the first responders.

Usagi released the sleep she'd placed over the customers as soon as he was safely outside.

She was glad the air was so thick with dust and smoke so that no one out there could have seen her transform, and even more glad that the child was a secret. She could only imagine what would happen if people discovered the child wasn't from earth. Shuddering at the thought, she held the little one tighter.

There wasn't much different about the girls' appearance. Her hair was still a vivid red, and her skin was still pale, but it didn't shimmer and her eyes were a normal green now. She hugged the child, who still had tear streaks down her face.

"It's okay Yuzuki," she whispered.

Two paramedics came inside then, and she leaned back against the counter, looking around at the others in the room. They were all awake now she thought. Most of them were sitting up carefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru finished setting up the toddler bed and took a step back. There had only been one mattress on the floor of the apartment according to Jadeite. He was sure for a couple nights Yuzuki would be afraid if she were on her own, so he'd put the bed in the room directly across the hall from their own bedroom. If they left both doors open the girl could see their bed from her own, and might be less afraid. Usagi said they had to find her a family. He wondered if she should stay with them, or if one of the others might be better for her. 

So far, she'd mostly been clinging to Usagi or Minako. She had cried for almost an hour, and then the tears had dried and she'd simply watched everyone around her carefully. According to Usagi her people could project their thoughts to others, and also hear thoughts that were loud enough. He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but Usagi had simply shrugged.

They were all gathered now, sitting around the large table in the dining room. Ikuko had come over and the baby went straight to her, so they were able to focus on their current task. Mamoru held Usagi close, feeling her anguish over the loss of two innocents. Though there was nothing they could have done, it would still upset her greatly.

"The little one is three," Usagi told them. "Her name is Miyamoto Yuzuki. Her parents loved her very much, and I'd like to honor them by keeping her name, but we are going to have to hide her for now. I'm thinking another Chiba cousin with her family name as a middle name for now."

Mamoru nodded. That made sense.

"Actually," Ikuko said, coming into the room. "She looks a bit like Haruki now. It might make more sense if she were his little sister or something."

Haruki nodded. "We can fiddle with something like that. We don't want to draw any more attention to the Chiba name."

Mamoru agreed. He knew the twins could come back at any time. For that matter, so could their other future children. That was an interesting thought. He nodded in agreement.

"So should we take her with us," Setsuna asked.

"Not tonight. Do you two mind staying a few nights to get her used to you? She seems to think Minako and I are... safe, somehow." Usagi frowned. 

Ikuko brought the toddler towards Haruki and Setsuna. The little girl reached for Haruki automatically. "I think she will be okay with Haruki at least. Setsuna might take more time though."

"Well, she'll need to get used to all of us," Mamoru said. "From what the mother showed Usagi, at least three of those assassins were created. We only know of one being destroyed. She'll need to be protected."

"You know I can keep her while all of you are in school and if there is a battle. That isn't a problem. But I do think we need a few panic buttons around the house. Soon I'm going to have several babies underfoot." Ikuko grinned happily and rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait," she added.

Usagi giggled. "Mom's baby crazy,"' she whispered.

"Grandmother's rights!" Ikuko said, having heard the comment.

"How can we draw out the assassins?" Kunzite asked. "I didn't even sense them. I didn't make them either."

"It was before your time," Usagi told him. "Around ten years ago."

"That long?" Ami asked, looking concerned. "Why didn't we hear about it?"

Usagi shrugged.

Rei stood up. "They must have been keeping quiet. I don't know why. I'm assuming they aren't the only refugees on the planet either. We have Takeo too. I wonder if there are any other from his world here. They would all be children. The adults stayed to fight."

"Should we try to find them?" Nephrite asked, a frown wrinkling his forehead. "Or should we leave them in peace?"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ikuko asked.

Mamoru knew Ikuko could be a bit brilliant, so he nodded immediately.

"Put out a message, slightly coded, so that a refugee would understand. I'm thinking they all must be fleeing this same group Rei saw in her vision. Tell them to contact you if they need help, but promise to let them live in peace if they wish, as long as they abide the laws already in place." Ikuko smiled. "Most of them are probably just trying to survive, and keep in hiding."

"There's also a chance the Negaverse created other types of assassins. We need to warn them somehow." Minako said. She pointed to the television. "We all know who can do that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoto: Welcome to this week's Sailor Senshi Hour! We are so excited to tell you all about recent events.

Miyu: It's been an... interesting few days.

Yuna: Today the most interesting of all. We received a phone call a short time ago from Sailor Venus. She asked us to record a message and wanted us to play it for you. Listen carefully. We will add it to the fan sites as well.

Sailor Venus: Hello. First, I wanted to thank everyone for all of your support. Everyone has been so kind to us, and we appreciate it. 

Miyu: We couldn't do any less. You all risk your lives for us.

Venus: Second, I'd like to tell you about a dinner and a ball we are hosting as a new fundraiser. As part of the ball we would like to honor local first responders. The police, the paramedics, the firemen, and all the volunteers who have helped set up perimeters and clear away dangerous rubble. 

Miyu: Do you have the details now? 

Venus: I will send them to you, and you can post them right?" 

Miyu: Absolutely. 

Venus: Good. The final thing I'd like to address is a message to certain individuals who are fleeing and need help. Some of you, I'm sure, are just fine being left alone. But if you've fled from the golden one and need our assistance, our tip line is open to you. There are dangers you may not yet be aware of that have been faced by others. So please, call us if you need us. We will help you in any way we can. 

Miyu: Did you want to elaborate? That seems rather vague. 

Venus: I'm really sorry, but for their safety, and ours, I can't do more than that. Could you just make sure our personal tip line number is displayed again as well?

Miyu: Of course. Thank you for calling us. 

Venus: Believe it or not, I like your program. We've all seen it at least once, but I watch every week.

Miyu: (laughing) That's wonderful.

Yuna: That call was a bit strange. Who do you think they're talking to?

Aoto: I was thinking perhaps there are people hidden somewhere who a specific Youma, a golden one, went after.

Miyu: It seems likely to me. I mean, we've all see some crazy creatures. Some people probably had no idea what was going on. I wouldn't be surprised if there are folks hiding in bunkers in the mountains.

Aoto: My partner and I talked about leaving Tokyo completely for a while. Its certainly possible that others had the same idea.

Yuna: That brings me to the attack late this morning on an apothecary downtown. We have some footage for you of the aftermath, though there is no video or photographs of the battle itself. It seems the Youma, and according to Tuxedo Kamen who left the scene as the reporters were arriving, it was not a Cardian, but one of the leftovers from the Dark Kingdom they fought already. It was a Youma, and it destroyed the place and attacked the customers. 

Aoto: I was very surprised to learn that there were Youma left.

Miyu: There have been several that attacked since the last battle, but we thought the one in the sewer was the last. According to Tuxedo Kamen there may be more of these Youma left, so if you see one in or outside of Tokyo, call emergency services right away. The Senshi can help.

Yuna: I'd also like to talk about these Cardians. It seems like the attacks aren't as frequent as they were with the Droids, but have you noticed they tend to go for larger groups?

Miyu: I did notice that. All the hospitals have an emergency system in place, and it looks like the school boards are meeting to discuss it this week. In fact, Friday and Saturday there will be no school as the teachers will be in trainings all day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna sat up as Mamoru shut the television off. She was holding Yuzuki, who had fallen asleep cuddled with her and Haruki. The little one was quickly growing on her. She stood, lifting the child carefully, and brought her in to lay her on the toddler bed. Haruki followed her in and together they got her into bed and covered. She couldn't help bending down to kiss the girl's forehead and to brush a strand of auburn hair away from her forehead.

"Poor little thing," she whispered. "To lose your entire race..."

Haruki nodded. "It's terrible."

They moved back out to the living room where Usagi was dithering over what to put in her school bag. The little blonde was both excited and nervous. Setsuna still wasn't sure it was a good idea. She had sent a message to her future self and only gotten a return of "what happens, happens." She couldn't figure out if that meant Usagi was caught, or wasn't caught.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Setsuna asked.

"Sets, I promise. The girls will be with me. I'll come straight home after. Ami is going to bring me and Naru back and she'll put my IV in before going back to school. The babies don't seem to be making a fuss anymore. No more hiccoughs at least." She frowned. "Those were awful. I hope you don't get them."

"Me too," Setsuna said fervently. "Of course, we also have to watch for Rei now too."

"Ami has been scanning her almost constantly. She's really excited we found out so soon so she can watch every step," Haruki said, with a small laugh.

"She's been the same with me," Setsuna said.

"And me," Usagi muttered. Then she brightened. "But at least I have tons of pictures of the babies."

They all laughed at that.

"So we aren't going to tie her up and run away then?" Setsuna asked.

"Not yet. I just can't wait until it's her turn. Then we can all scan her instead."

Setsuna giggled at the image. 

Mamoru walked out and set a tray on the table. There was hot tea for all of them, and Setsuna was grateful as she felt a bit chilly. Usagi kept it cooler in the apartment as her pregnancy progressed, complaining it was too hot. Then again, she was already passed the four month mark.

It looked good on her though. Because she was carrying twins and also because she was so thin, it was very obvious she was pregnant. Her belly rounded out in an adorable bulge that would not be hidden by the school uniforms anymore. It almost seemed like she grew by the day now. It was amazing. And terrifying. Because Setsuna was going to be there soon herself.

Luna and Artemis came into the room then, and curled up together in a chair. Setsuna wished she'd been there to see Luna in human form, but she figured there were other times. She found it rather adorable that she and Usagi were pregnant with twins at the same time.

"She's tired," Usagi told her. "She's been sleeping all day."

"I'm always tired too," Setsuna complained.

"It will get better. I'm not as bad as I was. My mama said its mostly the first trimester that you get so exhausted, but then its also around the middle of the third before you start nesting." Usagi frowned. "I think I'm already nesting though."

Setsuna grinned at her.

"Alright, we should probably get to bed if you're going to be up in time for school." Mamoru sounded concerned, but Usagi rolled her eyes. Checking her communicator she realized it was barely nine and rolled her own eyes. But Usagi stood up and followed him into their room.

A few minutes later she and Haruki were curled up in the guest room. Her eyes slid closed the moment her head touched the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Original Character for you...  
> "Far Moon Warrior" Miyamoto (Palace True) Yuzuki (Gentle Moon)  
> Parents fought off a Youma, but were more susceptible to the draining effects of it. Sailor Moon asked to protect her.  
> Red hair, pale skin - green eyes. Powers untapped as of yet, so no transformation.  
> Sad, but kind, very like Usagi, adopted by Setsuna and Haruki.  
> future mate for Chibi-Mamo


	4. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major confrontation when Usagi returns to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Bullying

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 10  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early in the morning. Haruka hadn't strung more than four words together at a time yet. Once she'd sucked down a second cup of coffee she was sure it would get better, but for now, as she and Michiru made their way to school in the strange high rise, she was less than talkative. Bleary-eyed. That's what people called it.

"Hey," Michiru said. "Pay attention. I think we've got trouble."

Haruka shook her head and looked around. Sure enough there was one of those mysterious Cardians. This one was blue with a pink leotard and orange hair that looked like a crescent on top of it's head. None of them were very pretty, but this one in particular looked hideous to her.

She and Michiru moved into an alley and transformed. A second later a much more aware Sailor Uranus ran out beside Sailor Neptune and went toward the creature, which looked over at them. It ran forward and Uranus instantly called out her attack.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out beside her.

The creature became dust, a single card laying sideways in the pile. Uranus moved forward and picked it up. She wiped the dust away with a glove and Neptune held out a little bag so she could throw it in. They would have to deliver it to Ami later. The girl genius was researching the cards.

"Put out the all clear," Neptune said.

Uranus looked around. There were no victims visible. But in the distance, over the treetops she could see a boy floating. She could see his hair was blue, but he was too far to see the pink streaks. She wondered what more he was planning. She pointed him out to Neptune and she nodded. The boy disappeared a moment later and Uranus pressed the button to let everyone know the Cardian had been destroyed.

They hid to release their henshin and continued on their way towards their school.

"You seem much more awake," Michiru commented.

"Nothing like a good fight to wake you up in the mornings. Don't tell Mamoru I said this, but it's better than coffee."

Michiru laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi entered the classroom and everyone waved and said hello, though they stayed back a bit. The desks at the front were still arranged as they had been when she'd left a few weeks before. Six chairs, three to a table, with Naru and Ami in the front, Makoto and Minako in the back and her and Rei in the middle. She would again have the inside seat to make sure no one could bother her. Usagi was thankful for that. She really didn't want Seijoru to hound her all through class. And she wanted nothing to do with Natsume.

Haruna-sensei came over and gave her a light hug. "Welcome back Usagi-chan."

"Arigato Haruna-sensei. I missed you." She blushed a little. Not so long ago no one would have believed that statement. But the teacher had been her favorite even before she'd come to see her and Mamoru in the hospital a few months before.

She had been missing everyone. She waved to Bradley and Yukio and Lily and several others. Over time she'd made friends with most of the others in the room. Many had been in school with her for years, some even since elementary school, and she knew most of them. She had felt so alone being stuck inside all the time.

She silently prayed to the Kami that the babies would behave themselves and keep quiet. She'd been talking to them for the past few days, almost as silently, asking them not to make a scene. She wanted them to be able to express themselves, but they would have to learn young to keep their powers a secret. Thankfully when she was plain Usagi they seemed to have slowed their magic. She prayed it would last.

After the bell rang Haruna-sensei called the attendance roster and made sure everyone was present. Rei sat down next to her so that she was closest to the window, completely blocked in every direction. She had to hand it to her friends. They were there for her always.

The first subject of the day was biology and though it wasn't her favorite subject, Usagi was so happy to be back in school she paid close attention. When the sensei called on her and she answered a question correctly she was so happy she did a little dance in her seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching the little blonde from the other side of the classroom, Seijoru was enthralled. Her belly had grown and she looked even more beautiful than before. He was very tired. The Cardian they'd released that morning had failed to gather any energy before it had been destroyed. Natsume looked a bit wilted beside him, and he worried for her.

It was becoming harder and harder for them to gather energy, and he knew soon she would get desperate and drain someone. When she did that it was a more pure form of energy, but he was very worried that eventually someone would see her doing it and they would get caught. He would have to release another Cardian though if she didn't get something.

He loved the way Usagi smiled, but he wished she wouldn't smile at everyone. He wanted her smiles all to himself. He thought about just taking her and bringing her somewhere where he could keep her safe and protected, and all his. He shook his head. He still had to take care of Natsume.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsume watched as Usagi left the classroom for a bathroom break. She followed seconds after, nearly desperate in her need to get energy. She walked into the bathroom and stood outside the stall where Usagi was, waiting for her to exit. When the door opened, Natsume got into her face, using her anger and her want as cover.

"Mamoru-sempai is mine," she said menacingly as she reached out and grabbed the short blonde. She drank her energy greedily before Usagi pulled her arm away. Already she felt a thousand times better, as though she could almost burst from the amount running through her.

Usagi glared at her. The nerve of the girl was awful. If she wanted something, she would get it. No blonde in pigtails was going to stop her.

"Do you not understand what marriage means?" she asked.

"Oh, I know what it means. But you two won't be married for long."

Usagi continued to glare at her. She wished she could hit the girl and wipe the smirk off her face. Even with the energy drain she still looked better than she had weeks before and Natsume wondered why.

"You have no idea what you're doing," Usagi said. "The more you push at him, the more he hates you. You can't break us apart. All you'll do is make yourself and everyone else miserable while you try."

"I can get him. Just you watch!" Natsume screamed, and almost lost enough control to smack the blonde. She lifted her hand, then clenched her fingers together and drew it back to her side.

"Natsume," Usagi said, and her voice was gentler. "I'm sorry, but it just wont work." She shook her head, almost looking sad. "You'll only hurt yourself if you try."

"Is that a threat?" Natsume asked, more angry than ever.

Usagi looked up at her, startled. "Of course it isn't a threat. A threat is if I said if you touch him I'd hurt you or something. I don't need to threaten you because he doesn't want you. Maybe you don't understand that. Maybe you don't see what we are. You'll only break your own heart if you don't try to go for someone you can actually have."

"I can have him!" Natsume screamed, and this time when she lifted her hand she had every intention of striking the girl. Her wrist was caught in a grip tighter than she could ever have imagined before she could reach the other girl though. Startled she looked at the hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. She followed it back to the little arm and stared wildly at Usagi.

"I'll kill you to get him," she hissed angrily at the blonde. How she had the strength to hold her so still amazed Natsume. Instinctively she drew more energy from the other girl. A moment later however she was being pulled away from her by the girl's friends. She turned and saw Haruna-sensei in the doorway.

"Principal's office, now!" the teacher said, and grabbed her shoulder, guiding her out of the room. She turned and looked back at Usagi, sending her one last glare. But the blonde and her friends were all following in their wake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei and the others could hear the screaming from the classroom and had left in a rush to get to Usagi. In Rei's mind a million horrible images flashed. She didn't want to believe a fellow student could harm Usagi, but there was a strange feeling to Natsume and her brother, so she put on a burst of speed and raced to the bathroom.

She wished she'd gone with Usagi.

She could only hear Natsume and not her friend. She prayed the girl hadn't tried to hurt Usagi, and that the babies hadn't given her away. Or worse, that the shield hadn't failed to come up a second time.

She heard Haruna-sensei order the class to remain in their seats. Rei and the other girls, including Naru, were all ahead of her though, and together they burst into the bathroom to hear the last of the argument, and watched as Usagi held Natsume's hand, which was now curled as though she were trying to claw at Usagi's face.

None of them had noticed her following Usagi. Rei berated herself. She was supposed to protect her princess. They all were. She reached forward and grabbed Natsume by the upper arms and pulled her back. Makoto had to help her though as the girl was refusing to let go even after she had been caught.

The last threat rang in Rei's ears. How could anyone think it was okay to go after a married man? One who obviously didn't want them? Who had made it perfectly clear. Motoki had told all of them how hard Natsume had fought when Mamoru ran off the other day, and they all knew he wanted nothing to do with her. In a strange way, the girl reminded her a bit of Queen Beryl. Her crazed belief that she could have what she wanted in spite of any evidence to the contrary.

"Principal's office, now!" Haruna-sensei growled and they dragged her out of the bathroom, Usagi following behind. Naru had her arm around Usagi's waist in a comforting gesture.

"Mamo-chan will be here to get me in a minute," Usagi whispered. "Ami, Naru, are you both still coming?"

"I think we all will today," Rei told her. She couldn't stop the shaking in her voice. Usagi gave her a quick hug.

"It's okay, I'm alright."

"I thought the babies raised the shield if someone was going to attack you," Makoto whispered. "Are you still safe? Should you stay home?" She sounded nearly panicked.

"It's okay," Usagi said, wearing a secretive smile. "This isn't the place to get excited, but I promise, I'll explain as soon as we leave."

Rei watched as Mamoru and Haruki, and all four of the Shitennou raced into the school and towards them. A few minutes later Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru ran in behind them. They reached the principal's office together. The secretary looked up.

"That was fast," she said. "I just called you Mamoru-kun."

"Sorry. Usako sort of sent out a call to me already. Cell phone," Mamoru lied when she gave him a confused look. Rei smiled at him. His arms were around Usagi and he looked as though he would never let her go again.

Haruna-sensei was tugging Natsume toward the office where the principal waited. As soon as the girl had seen Mamoru she'd begun fighting, and it eventually took Makoto dragging her to get her into the room and away from Usagi and Mamoru.

Rei was a bit concerned. Natsume seemed unstable mentally. And worse, she seemed to be under the impression that she deserved to have whatever she wanted. Apparently no one had ever told the girl no before.

A couple minutes later Seijoru walked into the office. His face was red with anger. He walked over to Usagi right away.

"Did my sister hurt you?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Usagi shook her head.

"I'm very sorry for what she said and did," he offered.

She only nodded in response, sinking deeper into Mamoru, whose arms tightened around her.

"Can you keep her away from Usagi?" Rei asked him.

Seijoru nodded. "I'll try," he said. He was led into the principal's office and a moment later Makoto returned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru refused to let go of Usagi. From the moment he'd reached her walking down the hallway of the school, he couldn't stop holding her. He needed her in his arms so he could be sure she was alright. Just the thought of Natsume's words, that she would try to kill his Usako, made him shudder.

He'd been with her through the whole argument. He and the others had been focused on getting out of their own classrooms. The teacher had stared at them, wondering what was happening when all six of them stood. He'd let the others focus on getting them out while he stayed with Usagi, encouraging her, and reminding her that she was capable of defending herself if it came to that. And she had been.

He was a little frustrated that Natsume had only been suspended for the week. If he'd had his way she would never have been allowed in the school again. It seemed to him that no one had ever so much as told the girl no before. It wasn't smart to let someone constantly have their way.

"I have to know," Rei said. She was sitting on the couch next to Jadeite, and she leaned forward and stared at Usagi.

"I was mentally asking the babies over and over not to raise the shield," Usagi started. "I just knew if they did that Natsume wouldn't let it go. She would have found a way to out me. So I tried to stay calm and I kept talking to them in my mind."

The others all nodded. Mamoru already knew about it, but he was wondering what the others would think.

"So they listened?" Ami asked.

Usagi nodded. "They didn't just listen. They answered me." She grinned and Mamoru watched jaws drop around the room. "Apparently they can hear me and Mamo-chan both. They've been trying to talk back for a while, and I was finally able to hear them."

"Oh Kami!" Rei breathed. "Will my baby talk to me too?" she asked.

"Not for a while at least," Mamoru told her. "Usagi hit twenty-three weeks today, so I would assume if your baby does start using telepathy it wont be until then."

"How come the twins from the future didn't use telepathy with you then?" Makoto asked.

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's only while I'm pregnant. Maybe future Sets told them not to. I just have no clue."

Mamoru grinned. "The best part though, is that I can hear them too now. It wasn't until I was close to her, but as soon as I got close I could hear them." He was very happy about that. There was a lot that men didn't get to enjoy about pregnancy, and this made him feel more included.

"So are you planning to go back?" Haruka asked.

Usagi shrugged. "I'd like to. I don't want to be chased away. But it's something I have to talk over with Mamo-chan. Tomorrow," she added, giving him a look. He knew he needed to calm himself down, but he could only think of keeping her home where she was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 11  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Staying home for the day seemed like a good idea to Usagi. Though she wasn't worn out as she had been when the droids had been around, she always felt tired after coming into contact with Natsume, and the day before had been no exception. Something about interacting with the other girl just took it out of her.

She wished her first day back had gone better. Ami sat next to her on the couch and put the IV needle in her hand. She'd gotten quite good at it, never even making the pinch feeling of the needle piercing the vein. She would make a wonderful doctor if she got the chance. She and Mamoru both were reconsidering Medical school, which upset Usagi.

As it was Mamoru would be taking college classes as well as his regular high school classes very soon. Mornings would be for high school and afternoons for college. She was so proud of him. He'd worked very hard to get done with high school early.

Ami was on the same track he had been on. She was taking cram school courses on all sorts of things. Zoicite was becoming much like the two of them, and had also joined several courses after hours.

Mamo-chan and Zoicite came over to say goodbye. She didn't want to let go of him this morning. She knew it was silly, but she just wanted him to stay with her for the day. While she hadn't necessarily been afraid of the girl, Natsume's behavior had worried her. The way she insisted she could have Mamoru was so strange, and she wouldn't listen to reason.

Mamoru kissed her. "I'll be back right after school. I promise."

"I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered, holding on just a moment longer.

"I love you Usako," he said, hugging her harder.

:: Bye daddy :: came the soft voices of the twins in both their minds.

:: Bye kids. Be good for mommy. :: Mamoru responded, and rubbed her belly gently.

"Alright, you have to go," Usagi told him, giving him one last kiss. He walked backwards toward the door.

Ami turned to her a moment later. "It's so hard to watch them leave this morning," she whispered.

"Then it's not just me?" Usagi asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know why, I just have this strange feeling sometimes. Some days I just feel like I want him to stay with me."

"Me too," Usagi admitted. "And usually its on those days that something new happens. Maybe we should ask Artemis to run some scans. He's still in with Luna."

Ami went back to the bedroom and a few minutes later Artemis and Luna came out. Luna decided to go with him to the command center. Usagi wished they had the secondary center set up already, but she knew they had to go.

"Be careful," she warned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru wished he could take the day off and spend it with Usagi. However, he had left early the day before and had to make up a test. All six of them had been forgiven their abrupt departure after he showed his principal a note from Usagi's.

The minute he and Zoicite entered the arcade, the girl who had attacked his Usako came running up to him. Zoicite intercepted her. Motoki came out of the back room a moment later and glared at the man behind the counter.

"This girl is banned. I told you that yesterday when she came in."

Natsume was trying to wriggle out of Zoicite's grip and Motoki moved to grab her and the two of them walked her out.

"Don't come back here. You aren't welcome in this establishment," he said.

"I can come wherever I want!" she screamed back at him. "Mamoru-sempai is mine! I wont give..." her words were cut off by the closing of the door. Mamoru shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What am I going to do?" he asked. "I can't figure out what it is with those two."

"Two?" asked the man behind the counter. Mamoru couldn't remember his name.

"She has a brother who is just as fixated on Usagi as that one is on me." He shook his head again, frustrated. "Lets go out the back this morning," he said to the others.

Zoicite and Motoki followed him into the back room and they closed the door behind him before he grabbed Motoki and Zoicite by the shoulders and transported them to an alley just a block away from the high school. Motoki gasped. He hadn't been transported like that very often and wasn't used to it.

"What the hell am I going to do about that girl?" he asked.

"I don't know. But she threatened Usagi. It's nearly impossible to get a restraining order. I just don't know what to do. Too bad she's not a Cardian huh?" Zoicite asked, and the frustration in his voice said it all.

"Is it bad that I don't want Usagi going back to school?" Mamoru asked. He didn't want to be a bossy husband, but her safety was the most important thing in the world. Since Natsume was human it wasn't like Usagi could become Sailor Moon and moon dust her.

Motoki grunted. "I think she has to go back. She needs to show she can't be forced into giving that girl her way, that she can't be scared off. And honestly, if people like Usagi stand up to bullies it makes it easier for others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis rushed into the kitchen with Ami and Zoicite right behind him. Usagi looked up from her school book and stared at them.

"We've got a problem," he said without preamble. "There's an asteroid headed for earth. It isn't on a direct collision course, but I can tell you right now it has changed trajectory since it was first seen."

"Do we want to know how you found this out?" Mamoru asked from his place by the stove.

Ami shook her head wildly. "No. But listen, there's something strange about it. The satellites say it's changing. It seemed completely barren at first. I guess they've seen it before. It's one that was in orbit somewhere from what we could gather. But now there seems to be a change to it. Some sort of life form."


	5. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set into motion. Usagi receives a shock. A question is asked and answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 12  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiore smiled at the fields of flowers growing on the asteroid. He had long been cultivating the monster Glycina's flowers as well as the Kisenian Blooms. Those were still seedlings however, and would not be planted until the humans infesting the Earth were removed. All except Mamoru of course. He was special. Mamoru had helped him when he was young and alone. Mamoru could be trusted. He wasn't a monster.

Monsters came in all forms. On all sorts of planets. He'd seen so many of them. His earliest memories were of a war on his own planet. And then he'd been in space, inside a bubble. Alone. And from planet to planet he traveled. He was almost always chased away. But he couldn't settle anywhere. Not without the tree.

After he had found the Kisenian blossom he had learned to gather different forms of energy to survive. She had taught him how, and had guided and helped him for several years now. She wasn't always very kind. Not like Mamoru had been. But she always helped him. He had been so lonely before she came.

And then they had found a male for her. Now she had seedlings. Many of them. But the male had died. He still didn't understand it. He had been fine, and then the next day he was gone. Fiore shrugged away the memory.

"Fiore, we must hurry!" the blossom he carried, which he called Xenian, shouted up at him from his pocket.

"I know. I am using as much energy as I can to turn the asteroid. I promise you, we will get there," Fiore said.

"You should use all your energy," Xenian said grumpily.

Fiore frowned at her. "Then I wont have the energy to plant the seedlings, or to destroy the humans that might hurt them."

Then have the Youma start sending flowers ahead of us," Xenian responded, a kind smile on her face now.

"Good idea. I'll have her begin."

Fiore looked over at the long distance between himself and the glowing blue orb that was earth. It was still too far to reach. He would wake the Youma and set her task.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saphir looked over at Mamoru, wondering exactly what he and the sisters could do to help. To him the story sounded very familiar. In fact, it sounded exactly like his brother. Except in this case it was doubled. It made absolutely no sense, but he had studied his history. Throughout time the future king and queen would face similar issues. Once he had firmly believed people were only interested in them because of their power. Now, he was not so sure.

"I just want to make sure I completely understand," he said, frowning. "This Seijoru fellow likes Usagi-sama, but doesn't necessarily sound dangerous. It's the girl, Natsume, the one that likes you, who is threatening her?"

"Exactly. I'm just worried. Usako is pregnant, and is my wife, and still this girl seems determined to get between us. I don't understand this at all. It's as though mentally she cant grasp the concept of something or someone she cant have. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely. You remember what Dimande did, and all for an obsession. It wasn't love, whatever he might have told himself. You have to know someone to love them. So what is it you think we can do?"

"Actually, I was hoping you might ask the girls to keep an eye on Natsume. I think she's dangerous. We already know the future can be changed." Mamoru frowned. "I'm just concerned that she wont give up. But she knows the human forms of the Senshi. They can't tail her that way."

"It sounds like what she really needs is to actually have a talk with Usagi-sama. I'm serious. Listening to you two for just a few minutes saved my life and helped me to get past what had happened. Mamoru-sama, has Usagi-sama tried to talk to her?"

"Yes. And instead of hearing what she was saying, the girl flipped out and tried to hit Usako!" Mamoru was obviously agitated. "And it isn't just Usako I'm worried about. Rei-chan is pregnant too, and in the same class. And Sets as well. Not to mention Luna."

"And Petz," Saphir added with a laugh.

Mamoru's jaw dropped, making Saphir laugh again. "Congratulations Saphir!" Mamoru said with a grin. "How far along?"

"We aren't really sure. I'd estimate around two months though. She took one of those kits from the pharmacy. We didn't have those on Nemesis."

Mamoru pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, then typed something into his communicator, and held up a single finger, "give me one second." He waited for a response and then wrote something on the paper before sliding it over to Saphir.

"On the twentieth at six in the evening come to my place. We have a clinic set up and Doctor Mizuno will check her out then. Ami says she'll be by tomorrow to run a scan and make sure the little one is healthy and that Petz is alright. You may want to let her know that there could be some strange pregnancy symptoms if she hasn't already had any. She'll have to be careful in public."

Saphir was shocked. In just a few minutes his biggest concern had been solved. He'd been worried how Petz was going to get medical care for herself and the baby. Their blood wasn't normal. Not only did they have antibodies for diseases that didn't even exist in this time, they also had their own magical abilities, and their blood was slightly different because of it.

"Thank you Mamoru-sama. I have to admit I was worried."

"I understand. I'm sure there will be other issues. That's why I brought you the communicators. Also, you may want to warn her in advance. The birth itself won't be in a hospital, but in the clinic at my place. It isn't as fancy, but we did make a maternity room. It has all the latest equipment." Mamoru sighed. "I still worry though.

Saphir could only nod. "I'm thinking Berthier and Koan would be willing to keep an eye on the girl. And if you don't mind my suggesting it, I could ask Calaveras to check the boy out. Just to be safe."

Mamoru smiled. "If they're willing I would be extremely grateful. Just remind them it's dangerous to approach the girl. I really think she's unstable."

"I'll make sure they know. Send whatever you can find on their address and we'll look into it."

"Thank you again. And you may want to see if Petz wants to join the girls. Apparently Ami has found a bunch of videos on Lamaze and delivery and they're planning on watching it when they get a bit closer."

Saphir couldn't help but smile. It seemed Usagi and Mamoru really wanted them as part of their great big extended family. He really had made the right choice in turning on Wiseman.

"Okay, I'll let her know. And thanks for everything. Really."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Edwards-san?" Usagi asked as an older gentleman approached her. He had silvery hair and a mustache in the same color, though it was filled with darker strands indicating it had once been black. Usagi hoped he was the right person. Mamoru couldn't make it and this was her first time meeting him.

"Hie," the man said. "You must be the famous Usagi. Mamoru-san speaks highly of his wife," the gentleman said. His Japanese was perfect, though there was an accent under it. Mamoru had told her he was from England. She'd wanted to bring Minako with her, but the other girl had been in the middle of a project and couldn't come.

Usagi couldn't help but blush as she looked up at the older man. "Arigato, but I'm not all that special," she explained. "Mamo-chan said you had some papers for him about the ball and the fundraiser, and asked me to come and get them."

"Come with me young one, and I'll see you get what you need. It's good of you all to help with this fundraiser. I take it you have an acquaintance with the Senshi somehow. No, don't tell me anything. I won't pry."

"Gomen," Usagi apologized. She bowed respectfully and followed the man. As much as she wished she could explain things sometimes, it was far safer for people not to know. Unfortunately the list of those who did know had grown long.

"I have the directions to the Manor for all your guests. Will you be able to make it yourself? You'll be a bit further along then." The man seemed very concerned. She wondered just how much Mamoru had told him.

Usagi giggled. "How much has my husband said then? I swear he and my friends think pregnancy is the end of the world. Joke's on them, since three more of my friends are pregnant," she added in a mutter.

"Are they driving you insane then?" Edwards asked, his tone genial but full of concern.

"Only every day," Usagi told him. "I have one friend who thinks I shouldn't bend over until after the babies are born. I try to be good about it, but they sometimes exclude me from things or automatically assume I'm helpless." She sighed.

"Young Mamoru said you'd been having issues with school, unable to attend."

Now Usagi snorted. "Most of that problem has to do with two very creepy students. A brother and sister who think they can break my Mamo-chan and I up. They're... persistent. Pushy. The girl tried to hit me." She glared at the ground for a moment before she looked back at him. "I still attend even when I'm not there in person though. I'm not missing anything."

"That's a relief. I'm sure you'll miss some time when the little ones are born though."

"Not too much. And I'll still do my work from home. Besides, that's next school year, thankfully. Mamo-chan and I already missed time this year and its been a struggle to make things up."

Edwards' face clouded with sadness. "I'd heard about that," he murmured. He brightened then. "Everyone talks about you. Moon Angel, they call you, for going to help Mamoru."

Usagi hadn't known that. She blushed. She wasn't used to people complimenting her. "Well, he has saved me as well," she murmured. "He's my hero." She blushed again.

"So March fifth for the ball then?" Edwards asked, and she was grateful he had changed the subject. "That isn't a lot of time to prepare."

Usagi nodded. "I know, but we wanted to get another one going as soon as possible. I'm glad you could host. We're already in planning for a third, probably around the middle of May, but that one will be more of a carnival. We just had so much happen recently that it took a while to get our feet under us again."

Edwards opened his office door and ushered her inside and to a cozy chair. "Don't worry. I can help with much of this. Your mother already called me once, and I think she and I will work well together."

"She's the best," Usagi said with a grin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiore began to set the flowers loose. They fell in little waves of pink, the Youma they were attached to creating bubbles to protect them from the heat of entering the planet's atmosphere. Soon he would go to the Earth's surface himself and see how well they bloomed. He just knew they could take care of the pests invading the planet. Those awful humans that had left his friend so alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nephrite stood quietly in the alley outside the apartment building, waiting. For days he and Makoto had felt like something was brewing. He was sure it was something to do with Natsume. Makoto stood across the street, hidden in the shadows of the alley. They had created a plan to catch the girl before she could get close to Usagi or Mamoru.

Down the street a ways Jadeite and Haruki hid in similar positions. On the other side of them Ami and Zoicite were also hidden in alleyways. Two clicks on the communicator would indicate her approaching from that direction, one would say she was coming past the others.

They waited patiently. She would try to time it for the moment Mamoru and Usagi left the building they were sure. Mamoru and Usagi were already gone however. They'd teleported to the shrine to help Rei with Takeo, who was having a rough morning.

It wasn't long before Nephrite heard a double click and they all converged on the girl. Natsume didn't so much as blink when they approached her. She saw Ami and faced her, ignoring the rest of them as though they didn't matter.

"I'm going to speak to Usagi," she hissed. "You can't stop me."

"Usagi isn't home, and you aren't getting near her," Ami told her. "This has to stop Natsume. If it doesn't I'm going to contact the police and tell them what you're doing Natsume."

"You just go ahead and do that. The police are pathetic. They can't do anything to me."

"Natsume, this has to stop," Makoto tried. "You can't keep acting like this."

"I'll do what I want, and you sniveling brats can't stop me," she said, and turned away, walking with her body held stiffly. They watched as Berthier and Koan stealthily followed her away.

Jadeite growled. "This is just too ridiculous," he muttered.

"You're telling me," Zoicite grumbled. "I swear that girl is unhinged."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was smiling. Seijoru liked her smile. He was glad she was in school today. They would have the next three days off and he wanted to see her as much as possible. He was very angry at Natsume. Her actions were causing problems. Not just for herself, but for him. The principal was taking a closer look at their transcripts. Forged transcripts. He sighed. She had been suspended for a week, and he was certain she would spend all of that time as Natsume, trying to get closer to Mamoru.

He didn't think it was a smart idea. Part of him was jealous, he knew. Both Usagi and An seemed to have a thing for Mamoru. He couldn't understand why. But An was his, and Usagi should be his as well.

There had to be something he could do to get closer to Usagi without drawing attention to himself. Perhaps there was a project they could work on together, or he could help her study. He considered lying and telling her he just wanted to be friends, but he was certain Mamoru would forbid her hanging out with him. He frowned. There had to be something.

She was taking notes and kept absently rubbing her belly. Occasionally he thought he saw a glow under her hand, and wondered if it was a reflection from her rings. Humans wore those to indicate they were married and no longer dating. It was a silly rule, having only one mate though. A girl should have two, he thought, perhaps three. He could be her mate as well. And then perhaps share An with Mamoru.

He shook his head. No. Humans were silly about things like that. Maybe when they left this world he would simply take Usagi with him. That sounded more feasible. First however, he had to get An to accept her as something other than an enemy. Usagi was sweet and kind and considerate. She was no one's enemy. She couldn't hurt a fly. He bet she'd never fought a day in her life. Someone had to be there to protect her. And that someone should be him.

:: Ail, I need you. :: An's voice echoed in his mind. He had to leave early. He had to get to her. She sounded too weak.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An was feeling tired and cranky. She wished she'd been able to get near Usagi again. Her energy always lasted a few days. On Monday she'd hardly taken any and it had kept her going on Tuesday and Wednesday with no problem, even feeding the excess to the Makai tree.

Today though she hadn't been able to get close to the girl, and she was wearing down rapidly. She couldn't believe she had been suspended for a week. She would have to make Usagi pay for that somehow. That girl had gotten her into trouble, and she wasn't about to take it.

And those pathetic friends of hers. She knew now who to send the Cardians after. She waited for Ail to return. He rushed inside quickly after she called for him.

"Ail," she whispered. "I need energy."

He nodded as he approached. "Pick one," he said, holding up the deck to her. At random she grabbed a card and turned it for him to see. "Good choice," he murmured, and raised the flute to his lips.

"Gigaros," An said, "Collect as much energy as you can. But go first after the blue haired girl from my class. Her name is Ami."

A Cardian with large vulture wings, wearing what looked like a toga, bowed to them both and disappeared.

"What are you doing An?" Ail asked.

"Clearing the way to get what we want," An whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School had just ended and Ami was walking with Zoicite, preferring to walk the short distance to the Crown. They needed to get into the command center. They still had a lot of work to do.

"So did you get the others to agree to help moving in the computers tonight?" she asked Zoicite.

"I did, I..."

"Gigaros!" came a screaming voice behind them. Ami and Zoicite turned, only to be faced with a tall Cardian with wings and a white robe-like outfit. Ami backed up and pressed the emergency call button on her communicator. There were too many people around for either of them to transform.

Zoicite moved in front of her to hold the Cardian at bay. Long claws extended and swiped at him. In a move purely based on instinct Ami flipped over her Soul-Bonded and launched herself at the Cardian.

"Gigaros!" it screamed as she launched forward. It's large wings began to beat rapidly and she was blown backwards as a mini tornado struck her in the chest.

"Ami!" Zoicite screamed and then she was in his arms. Somehow he had caught her.

"Crescent Beam Meteor Smash!" Sailor Venus yelled, her voice full of anger. A strange combination attack erupted from her. The crescent beam hit the Cardian on the shoulder, but the mini heart-shaped meteors struck it over and over for several long second. Ami watched in awe as Sun Knight appeared behind the Cardian and let out his Solar Flare attack.

The Cardian disappeared, and for a moment Ami thought it had been dusted. Then she looked up and saw it flying away.

"That way!" she pointed. She checked carefully. It didn't appear as though anyone held a cell phone toward the fight. "We have to get it," she whispered.

Zoicite pulled her into the shadow of a nearby alley as though they planned to hide, and they both transformed and leapt onto the roof of one of the buildings a moment later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi could feel the greasy filth of the Cardian. At first she had planned to stay out of the fight, but then the panic button lit up. It was Ami under attack. She henshined and grabbed her moon stick out of her subspace pocket. She closed her eyes and let Mamoru know she was going after it.

Then she focused on it's location. A moment later she appeared on the roof of the building near where Ami and Zoicite were attacked. She felt her short cape blow in the breeze the tiny tornados caused and watched as the Cardian flew away over the city. She leapt from building to building after it.

:: Mommy fights? :: asked one of the twins, her belly glowing slightly.

:: I have to protect people. ::

:: Safe Mommy. :: The other twin urged.

:: I'll be safe. :: It was a promise. She would let no harm come to the babies. And that meant making sure no harm came to her either.

She continued to follow the creature. The others joined her one by one. She found herself wishing she had wings. The creature landed on a school bus full of children and Usagi screamed in anger. The long claws ripped the roof and Usagi threw herself at the bus without any thought but to protect the children.

She saw Venus enter through the door and children being ushered out by the bus driver. A new phrase popped into her head and she screamed it. "Moon Crystal Protection Dome Seeker!" A silvery dome surrounded the bus, driving the Cardian up and away from it. It seemed quite similar to the shield produced by the twins. It sought out innocents and drove away any that sought to cause them harm. It was only a slight variation on what she had used when they'd faced Wiseman. 

The Cardian screeched, "Gigaros!"

Frustrated, Sailor Moon screamed back. "Yeah, well I'm Sailor Moon you filth! You don't get to go after CHILDREN!" she lifted the moon stick and called out "Moon Princess Halation," but the creature dodged.

And then she saw something that filled her with horror. The creature had dodged right into a group of older children who were huddled in the bushes. It grabbed one of the children and Sailor Moon screamed in fear and rage. The child it had grabbed was her brother Shingo.

Suddenly Sailor Saturn was in front of her, the Silence Glaive being lowered. "LET HIM GO," she said in the deadliest voice Sailor Moon had ever heard. Shingo looked afraid, but when the creature extended it's claws toward Sailor Saturn there was a burst of light, and instead of her brother as she knew him, the Blue Moon Knight was pulling a sword from his hip. He raised it toward the Cardian and yelled.

"Gleaming Blue Moon Radiance!" He was released as the Cardian was knocked backwards.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Shouted Sailor Saturn.

The Cardian disintegrated. Even the card burned. Sailor Mercury raced forward and snatched it up, patting out the fire. She turned then to Blue Moon Knight. "Come on," she said quietly. "We have to make sure no one sees you." 

Sailor Moon was already racing forward to hug her brother. "Shingo. Oh Shingo, I thought I'd lost you!" She whispered, crying all over him. She stopped for just a moment to wish on the Silver Crystal that no one remembered his transformation. And then Tuxedo Kamen was pulling her back and he put a hand on her shoulder and another on her brother's. A moment later they were in the living room and she let her henshin go and grabbed her brother again.

"Usagi?" Shingo's voice was full of shock. He had released his transformation too, probably more from the shock than because he'd meant to do so. "What just happened to me?"

"How?" Usagi turned to Luna, who was standing on the dining table, staring at them in shock.

"I don't know. He had the Block I think. Someone hid him for a reason." Luna began to pace.

"Shingo told me about it when we were in the future."

Shingo's face drained of color more and more as each new revelation was revealed. Hotaru suddenly appeared in the living room. She raced for Shingo and began checking him over for injuries.

"He's not hurt," she murmured. "He's not hurt."

"Can I just ask what is going on?" Shingo asked.

"Well..." Usagi started. "I think maybe you've been a hero all along and we didn't know because you're so young and not ready to fight yet, and Hotaru shouldn't really be fighting either because she's so young and..."

"Usako, you're just freaking him out even more. Come on and sit down. Ami, could you make some tea? Minako, Kunzite, could you get their parents?"

Usagi sat and Shingo sat beside her. Hotaru was still checking him over and he gave her a strange look, unsure what to make of it. Usagi glanced at her. She was obviously worried and as much as it was freaking Shingo out she too wanted to make sure Shingo was alright.

"Could someone scan him? Just to be sure he's safe?"

"I'm on it," Mamoru said, holding up a black version of the computer Mercury used. His was geared towards his own needs, but the medical program was synced to the Mercury computer. "He's okay. No injuries. Though his heart rate is a bit elevated. He's completely fine."

Hotaru sat in the chair next to Shingo as soon as he was pronounced healthy. Usagi couldn't understand what the younger girl was muttering, but she caught the general idea. She wouldn't ever let anything harm Shingo. It occurred to her instantly that they were soulmates. How had that escaped her? 

As though having him change had released a dam, she began to remember him from their life on the moon. Even then he had been her brother. And he had been in love with the pretty Sailor Saturn. They'd been... betrothed? Engaged? Possibly married already. Everything was foggy in her mind. 

"Why didn't we remember him?" Usagi finally asked.

"That would be my fault. Or... my future self to be precise." Setsuna came in then and handed Usagi a sheet of paper.

Don't argue. He's ready. The Block is lifted.

"Well that tells me so much!" Usagi said sarcastically.

Sets shrugged. "Probably doesn't want to give too much away. We saw him in the future though. We know he's okay." Her eyes darted to Hotaru. Usagi caught the message and turned to look at her husband.

:: Details. Now please. ::

:: He and Hotaru are Soul-Bonded. A son and another child on the way as of the day we saved the sisters and Saphir. ::

:: So it's safe for him to work with us? :: She knew an edge of panic had crept into her mental voice but she couldn't help it. He was her baby brother.

:: It's safe. He said you'd panic, but then you'd calm down after and be pretty good about it. Basically that you, me, and Hotaru help him get through all of this. ::

:: Okay. ::

"Shingo," she said, much calmer now. "Don't panic okay? This sort of runs in our family. Everything is okay. You'll start getting some training and we will make sure you're safe until you're ready."

Shingo nodded.

Minako and Kunzite reappeared, their parents in tow, and she and Shingo both rushed to them. Superheroes or not, sometimes people still needed their parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 14  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valentines day. Mamoru wasn't sure what Usagi would do to celebrate the day. He had no school because of the teacher's training. He thought perhaps she would be giving him some chocolate, but she was different in a lot of ways from normal Japanese girls. She tended to go over the top on many things. He wouldn't complain about it. Seeing her happy made him happy. But it made him wonder what he would be doing for White Day.

(Author's Note: In Japan, women and girls give the one they love gifts of chocolate on Valentines day, while a month later, on March 14, for White Day, the men try to improve upon the gift they give in return, often spending four or five times what the women did.)

What he really wanted to do was find a nice place where he could take her on a date. He'd wanted to take her out to dinner that night, but instead they were babysitting. He didn't really mind that because the thought of being completely left alone for an entire afternoon so they could just hang out and be by themselves was appealing.

He thought of something they both enjoyed. Flowers. The rose she had once given him had sparked so much in his life, and he thought perhaps it was a good idea to show her how much he appreciated what she had done. Jindai Botanical Garden would be perfect for that. He could make a day of it with her, spend time together, away from the two crazies who seemed to be obsessed with them, and just enjoy being a couple.

The others were making sure that when Sunday came around there would be nothing to disturb them, and in return, tonight they were babysitting Takeo, and Yuzuki. He thought the two of them were adorable in their own ways. Yuzuki was still rather clingy and wanted to be held often. Takeo was finally feeling more secure and was able to run off and explore on his own a bit.

They also had Shingo for the night because Kenji and Ikuko were planning to be gone overnight to the hotel he and Usagi had paid for. Usagi had been so excited when Shingo asked to come over and see them instead of going to a friend's house that she'd literally jumped up and down. He grinned. Now the two of them were playing one of the many Sailor V games he had brought with him. She was rather good at it.

Takeo watched from behind them, obviously hoping for a turn. Yuzuki was busily munching on dry cereal, and mashing much of it into the couch cushions. He knew he and Usagi would end up cleaning a bit in the morning. Mamoru was trying to finish a paper so that he had nothing on his mind when it was time to take Usagi out.

He wondered idly how the evening was going for the others, but especially Kunzite and Minako. His friend had plans, and he was expecting Usagi to get a call or a message at some point.

He opened the fridge, looking for a snack and found a five pound Hershey's bar. He started laughing, and couldn't stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shingo was happy to be with Usagi. Hotaru would be coming over very soon, he knew, and he wanted to see her again. There was something about her that just called to him. He was sure she was going to become his best friend. That made him happy. He had friends of course, but a lot of people teased him because he was smart.

This whole hero thing was very strange. Later Mamoru and Usagi promised to take him and the others out and run through some training exercises with them. That was a good thing. He never wanted to feel helpless again. When that Cardian had a hold of him he'd been so afraid. He'd seen his sister, and knew she would help.

And then Saturn... Hotaru... had been there, and he'd known somehow that he had to protect her. His fear had changed so that he was more afraid of her being hurt than himself. And then poof. He was suddenly feeling very warm and there was light and then he was strong.

But he had to be trained if he was going to protect anyone, especially Hotaru or Usagi. He had so much to learn. He had watched video of the trainings they all did, and they usually lasted several hours. He was determined though. He would work hard and he would protect everybody and make Usagi proud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kunzite seemed very excited to Minako. She watched him carefully as he removed her jacket. The host took the orange pea coat and settled it on the back of the chair at the table he led them to. The restaurant was beautiful, and she was happy he had brought her. It was called Kozue, and it was in a high rise building, the Park Hyatt Hotel. The views out the windows were spectacular.

She received several flashes of visions from him. His thoughts of future children, or holding hands and walking along the banks of a river, of staring out at the stars and the moon in the future. It was much closer to the Earth in the time of Crystal Tokyo, so she knew he was imagining far in the future.

They were given menus and she looked hers over, choosing something light and simple. Shabu-shabu seemed the best choice. She looked out the window for a long moment. She could just barely see Mt Fuji. And the western hills were lovely. It was the most beautiful view she'd had in a long time.

Kunzite however, wasn't looking out the windows. He was fiddling with something in his pocket, and then the napkin, and finally the table cloth. His face had a mixture of expressions ranging from complete panic to absolute devotion. She knew she had to get him to settle down or he would not enjoy their dinner together.

She thought of what she wanted for their future. She wanted to sit together in front of a roaring fire, watching over their children, and then their grandchildren. She wanted to be with him for all the highs and lows as a couple and eventually as parents. She wanted to sit on a beach somewhere, far in the future and stare up at the sky with him. She let her thoughts flow to him as his had flowed to her.

Almost immediately he seemed to relax. She watched the small smile that teased one corner of his mouth. "Did you enjoy the chocolates I got you?" she asked, smiling over at her Soul-Bonded.

Kunzite laughed. "Very much. I didn't know there were chocolates with orange cream. I saved us each one for tonight," he added raising one eye brow in a gesture she knew well. He wanted her. It amazed her how well they could read each other now. Simple body language or a look in the eye could speak volumes. Not to mention the telepathy.

"This is more how I remember them celebrating Valentine's day," she told him. "The chocolates on Valentines and return gifts on White day are wonderful, but my father always takes my mother out to celebrate." Minako grinned. "And as the Senshi of love," she whispered, "I am thrilled you chose tonight for this."

Kunzite simply stared at her for a long moment. Then he grinned. "I can't put anything past you can I?" he asked.

Minako giggled and shook her head.

"Minako... you are absolutely everything to me. I want you to be in my life forever. I want you there when I wake in the mornings, and cuddled against me as we fall asleep at night. I want to share the ups and downs with you. I love you Minako."

He paused and pulled out a little jewelers box that looked like orange velvet. He opened the lid and nestled inside was a ring with a gold and silver braided band and a large orange gemstone she realized was an orange emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Will you marry me?"

Minako smiled. "Yes. I love you Kunzite. I want to be yours forever." She had chosen her words carefully to let him know she too was in the mood to celebrate when their dinner was done.

He moved from his seat then and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her passionately. "You mean it?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she cried aloud, and then both of them blushed when they heard clapping. Apparently their little moment had been witnessed by other diners and by the restaurant staff. "I'll be your wife Kunzite," she whispered.

Their waiter came over looking extremely happy. "A glass of champagne to celebrate?" he asked.

"Actually, we don't drink," Minako told him. They were always on duty after all.

"Maybe a desert instead then," the waiter said with a smile.

Minako grinned and nodded emphatically. "That would be lovely."

Kunzite kissed her again, holding her tight as the man moved away. "Mine," he whispered.

"Mine," she whispered back, holding him even tighter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ami met Artemis' eyes. Both of them knew that the asteroid was changing course again. What's more, it seemed to have some sort of growth on it. She couldn't tell because the satellite images were too far away, but it appeared to be a pink substance and organic in nature. And the organic material wasn't only on the asteroid. It was apparently flowing ahead of it, coming towards the planet.

"We have to find out what is going on Artemis," Ami said quietly. "And we need to know if this is our sort of problem, or something that is a normal occurrence and will pass us by."

"I don't think this is normal, but I understand your meaning," Artemis said, staring back at the screen.

Zoicite pulled out a map of the solar system that held the locations of the planets in their orbits and traced the new trail the asteroid was taking. "It will miss us, if it stays on it's current course. But it will brush the outer edges. I'm concerned because we don't know the mass of the object so I can't calculate the gravitational pull."

"Don't worry," Ami told him. "I'll get you those numbers. I'm piggybacking off of a satellite pointed that way right now."

"So what do we tell Mamoru and Usagi?"

"We can just keep them updated as we get the information in. I know Mamoru wants a chance to get in here with us, but he's trying to deal with other issues right now." Artemis paced back and forth over the top of one of the terminals. "We need to finish the set up for the secondary center so he can have a look."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 15  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiore smiled down at the planet that appeared to be coming closer and closer. In truth, he was the one approaching. The asteroid he had moved in that direction so long ago was finally nearing it's destination. He gazed over the fields of pink flowers that had grown across the surface with his help. They were a form of Youma of course, and could drain the energy of unsuspecting life forms.

The Kisenian flower in his pocket opened and the small creature that lived within, who had helped him discover his purpose, appeared. She grinned down at all the beautiful flowers too, and then sneered at the earth.

"They must pay for what they've done to him Fiore." Xenian said.

He looked at her and nodded. "Of course they must. Mamoru should never have been left so alone."

"They are an evil race," she agreed. "And you will plant my sisters?" she asked a moment later.

"Once the people are gone, yes." Fiore nodded. "They won't be safe with those monsters that lurk on the planet now. Only Mamoru can be trusted."

He patted his pocket where a glass vial held the remains of the rose his friend had once given him. Mamoru had been left alone, just like he had. No one deserved to be alone. Once he gave Mamoru one of the flowers he was going to grow, his friend would never be alone again.

Fiore wished he had a people. Wished he had brothers and sisters, and the possibility of a mate. But he was alone in the big universe. He would never find family, never know friendship other than Mamoru's. It made him sad. He at least had the friendship of the flower, Mamoru hadn't had that.

Fiore didn't notice the evil smile on the face of the creature from the flower, or her look of absolute disgust when she peered up at him. He didn't know that the flower was using him, had fed on all the dark thoughts in his mind until there seemed to be nothing but anger and hate except toward the one human boy who had shown him kindness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe we're actually going to go on a date tomorrow?" Mamoru asked, sounding shocked. "We haven't done that since..." he tried to think back but couldn't remember.

"Mamo-chan, our only official date was our wedding," Usagi giggled. "We haven't exactly had the most normal relationship."

"Married before dating... that's a new one," piped up Luna from the arm of the couch. "Better make it count. I have a feeling those twins will be an even bigger handful before they're born. You two really do everything backwards." She let out a small laugh and Usagi and Mamoru joined her.

She was worried though. Artemis was going on and on about the asteroid that would be coming very close to the Earth's orbit. It reminded her too much of when Metallia had first arrived in the Solar System. She shuddered, and decided to check in with him. He was at Minako's of course, and it was dangerous to cross some of those streets without Usagi or Mamoru to carry her. Especially for a little black cat at night. She sighed, wishing he were with her.

"Don't forget to pack sunscreen," she called out as Mamoru finished putting the groceries in the fridge. "I don't want Usagi getting burned!" she added. He immediately stood and went into the bathroom to grab a bottle. Luna snorted. He was too easy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a mountain peak in Alaska pink flowers landed lightly in the snow. The cold would not harm them, though piles of wet snow might cover them over until the spring. They lay there, looking innocuous, waiting for someone or something to come along. They had only one purpose. They were intended to drain energy from whatever happened across them until there was nothing left to steal.

A sheep moving past the carpet of flowers was the first to feel the sting. The flowers looked beautiful, but could ensnare their victims. The Dall Sheep tried to run, but the flower had already caught hold, and the sheep simply carried it further down the mountainside. Before it had gone far its legs could no longer work and it lay, gasping for breath in the snow.


	6. Opposing Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru and Usagi have a date. An unscheduled meeting happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 16  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was beautiful and warm. The sun was high in the sky and there were very few clouds. Usagi smiled happily as Mamoru drove. They'd discussed taking the bus to the gardens, but if something happened they wanted their own transportation.

Luna had been full of last minute suggestions for both of them, ordering Usagi to wear a hat, and telling Mamoru to make sure they weren't followed. She had been snuggled on Usagi's lap most of the early morning, apparently unhappy with the impending separation, even though it was only for a few hours.

"How are you feeling?" Mamoru asked from his seat beside her.

She turned and glanced over at him. The sunlight shone on his hair, turning the tips a purple color under the thick jet black. His blue eyes sparkled with the happiness of being alone with her, and she could feel his joy and need of her through the Bond.

"I'm really good Mamo-chan," she told him. "The little ones are resting for the moment, and I'm feeling so much better. This might sound bad, but I wish Natsume wouldn't come back to school."

Mamoru shrugged and she felt irritation spiking in him, as well as protectiveness.

"That girl is a menace. I wish she would stay away too," he said, a frown appearing on his face. Then he shrugged again and seemed to shake himself out of the mood.

Usagi wanted to giggle. He was so cute. She could feel his excitement that they would get the whole afternoon together with no distractions or interruptions. Putting away the subject of Natsume and Seijoru for a while, she settled into the comfortable seat.

The gardens appeared and he pulled into a parking area. It was rare that they used the car, usually only when they were going a distance or had a lot to carry. They'd used it more often when the twins were with them, and she knew that when they were born they would be in it a lot more.

"What should we look at first?" Usagi asked, looking around. Mamoru climbed out and came around to help her.

"Well, I want to see the rose garden," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru held Usagi's hand as they walked though the greenhouse. She was sweating a little and he frowned at that. Her temperature had been all over the place since she'd become pregnant, but this was different. It was because of the high humidity and the constant sunlight over the paths they walked. They looked over the lily pond and stared at all the tropical plants, but Usagi began waving her hand in front of her face and he saw that the sweating was growing worse.

"Do you want to go back outside?" he asked. "We can walk through the rose gardens or sit at the fountain."

"Please," Usagi moaned. "I didn't want to say anything, but it seems abnormally hot in here today."

Mamoru frowned. As much as he wanted to agree with her, he didn't think it was that warm. In fact he was rather comfortable, and he knew it would be slightly chilly outside. Perhaps this was another pregnancy symptom gone haywire.

"I feel like I'm a wilting flower," she complained.

Mamoru blushed as he spoke his thought, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're my blossoming rose," he said, and kissed her.

Usagi giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the greenhouse. They had plenty more to explore. He wanted to see as much as possible, but more, he just wanted to be with her.

"Did you see the part about how old the pampas grass is?" Usagi asked a few minutes later, pointing to a sign. He nodded and took her hand as they continued to explore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiore stared out across the grass at Mamoru and the young woman he was with. He had grown into a rather tall man with thick, unruly black hair, his blue eyes sparkling, and his face much happier than he remembered from their childhood. He'd been watching the two of them all day.

"He betrayed you," Xenian whispered from his pocket. The Kisenian flower glared at Mamoru and the girl he was with. "He should have waited for you," she continued.

Fiore was of two minds about that. Sure, he wished Mamoru had waited for him, had been constantly on the watch for him, but he liked seeing the young man happy. Perhaps he could spare the girl, as a mate for his friend, maybe even for himself. Girls should have two mates after all. And she was healthy, already pregnant. Twins he sensed, feeling them growing even from the distance he kept.

And then he and Mamoru could be best friends forever. Be together throughout time. And they would have their revenge on the world that had turned it's back on them as children.

"We could keep the girl," he whispered. "Everyone needs a mate," he told Xenian. "I wouldn't mind having children.

The flower woman snorted. "Better to be rid of them both. If he already betrayed you for that one, wouldn't he do so again?" she asked. Fiore didn't see her beginning to glow as she snuck the thoughts into his mind.

"Lets go and see what he has to say for himself," Fiore mumbled. "If he really has betrayed me…" he didn't finish the thought. The change in his mind had not finished yet.

Xenian knew it would take several days to change his thinking of the young man from childhood friend to an enemy that must be destroyed. She paused, wondering if perhaps Mamoru or the girl could be given to one of her daughters. She had several thousand waiting to be planted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mamoru!" A voice came from the side, and Usagi turned to see a young man with brown hair rushing towards them.

Mamoru blinked, staring at the teenager. His mouth opened slightly, and he blinked again. "Fiore?" he asked, his tone full of shock and amazement. "How?"

The young man shrugged. "I've learned other ways to get energy. I'm not sick anymore," he said. "Who is your friend?" he asked a moment later, looking over at Usagi.

"Oh, this is my wife, Usagi."

"Wife?" Fiore frowned. "Aren't you two a bit young to be married?" he asked. He looked down at her belly and smiled. "And having little ones too," he added.

Usagi blushed. She didn't know how the other teenager was aware she was carrying twins, but by the look on Mamoru's face, he wasn't surprised. Her husband moved forward and hugged the young man before stepping back.

She gave Fiore a small bow, showing her respect to him. Any friend of Mamoru's was a friend of hers. She felt a strange energy coming from him though. It made her uneasy. The energy wasn't his however. He had… something… with him. Something dangerous. Something malicious.

"How long have you been back?" Mamoru asked.

"I just got here today," Fiore explained. "I could feel your presence so I followed it."

Usagi frowned. She didn't really understand any of that. Mamoru had once told her about Fiore. He had given the boy the very same flower she had presented him with the day her brother was born. He'd had to leave the planet because of a strange sickness. But she didn't know he could follow Mamoru, or sense his presence for that matter.

And how was he able to gather energy now? Mamoru grinned at his old friend, but Usagi was cautious. She'd seen too much of alternate ways to gather energy.

"So how long will you be here," Mamoru asked. "I'd love to hang out with you sometime."

"I'm not sure," Fiore said, a frown marring his face. "I could stay with you now," he added.

"As much as I'd love that, it isn't the best time for it," Mamoru said with a sigh. "Usagi and I never get any time to ourselves and I wanted to make the day special for her."

A dark look crossed Fiore's features and Usagi wanted to caution her husband.

:: Mamo-chan, don't hurt his feelings. ::

:: I'm not trying to. I just want to spend time with you. ::

:: We're married. We have our whole lives. I don't think it's a good idea to upset him. ::

:: Why not? ::

:: I can't explain it. :: She was about to say more when Fiore glared at both of them and turned away. He strode quickly out of the area and though both of them followed, by the time they reached where they had last seen him, he was gone.

"Fiore!" Mamoru shouted. "Come back!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiore was angry and hurt. Mamoru hadn't wanted to see him. And that girl… it was all her fault. She'd done something to his friend. He would have to get rid of her.

"That girl is not a suitable mate for Mamoru," he whispered as he paced back and forth over the asteroid. The flowers blooming sent up a strange fragrance in the face of his anger.

"No," Xenian whispered. "She isn't. Destroy her and take Mamoru back."

Fiore smiled down at the flower woman. "I think I will," he said. "Yes, I think I will." It was the girl's fault Mamoru hadn't wanted to spend time with him, after all. She had to be taken out of the picture. Mamoru was HIS friend. They would find another mate to share. A more suitable one. And then they would be together forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was settled on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, but Mamoru couldn't settle down. Seeing Fiore had been so strange. He'd long ago convinced himself that the alien had been an imaginary friend.

They'd tried to enjoy the rest of their date. He'd even taken her out to dinner afterwards at a nice restaurant. Hidden under their joy of being together however was a strange fear that something bad had happened. He could sense it in her as much as he felt it welling within himself.

He sat down next to her as they prepared to watch the Sailor Senshi Hour.

"I'm worried," he finally admitted out loud.

"Me too," she whispered. "There was something affecting your friend. Something bad."

He watched as she shuddered. She had grown so much more sensitive over time. She could pick up on things like Cardians and Youma, and when she said she sensed something he believed her. He wondered what it was.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he found himself asking.

"I think we can help him," she said. "But we have to move fast."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyu: Welcome to this week's Sailor Senshi Hour

Aoto: We have a sneak peak at the newest Warrior for you!

Yuna: This comes to you from a cell phone video. The person who took it tells us that it was one of the children who was attacked this week, but that portion of the video is completely distorted and even the best experts haven't been able to clear up the image.

Miyu: The Senshi have sent us information however, telling us the newest one is Blue Moon Knight and he is much younger than the others.

Yuna: Like Sailor Saturn. Not really ready to fight yet. I think therefore it even more important to help protect his identity. I'm thinking whatever it is that keeps us from recognizing the Senshi is affecting the video footage.

Aoto: I thought the same. As much as these warriors protect us, we also have a responsibility to them. Especially the youngest of the group. And he appears as young as ten or eleven.

Yuna: So I want to walk you through this attack. It started near the Juban Middle School area, on a local genius and her boyfriend as they were walking. They were shocked of course, and hid as quickly as they could. There is no video coverage of that portion of the fight, but we received dozens of videos of the Cardian flying through the air after, being chased by the Senshi.

Miyu: It's really Sailor Moon I want to focus on here. Watch her face as she sees the creature go after the children on the bus. You can hear that scream of rage she lets out. If I were one of those monsters I would be terrified.

Aoto: You can see Venus getting the children out of there while Sailor Moon attacks. Which reminds me, our special on Venus and the North Knight, as the silver-haired warrior has been dubbed will be out on Wednesday!

Yuna: This is where the video cuts out for a moment, but when it returns you see a boy wearing white with blue and silver armor holding his sword. The people in the area say he was an ordinary boy until the Cardian attempted to strike Sailor Saturn. I want to point out here, to reassure the Senshi, that though several dozen people saw his face, no one described it to us, or to any of the papers.

Aoto: Also, you can see he seems to react instinctively. We've seen that before. It seems as each new Warrior appears they each have at least one attack or defense that comes to them. They have to work hard for the rest, and we've already seen the Blue Moon Knight in practice with the others a few times.

Miyu: We've seen the police work with the Senshi before, several times, and I think it's important to remind people that they report every incident to the authorities. They are not vigilantes. There is an important distinction there. They are only out there to fight the monsters the rest of us can't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were just climbing into bed when a message came through on the communicator. It was from Officer Takahashi.

Please call me now.

Usagi sat up and reached for her phone, dialing quickly. Mamoru stared at her. The message had come through to his communicator as well. The line rang once and was immediately picked up.

"Moshi moshi, this is Officer Takahashi."

"Hello," she said quietly. "You asked us to call."

"Thank goodness you got back to me so fast Usagi-chan," he said in a breathy voice. "I need you to get your Moon friend over to the police station as quickly as possible with Kamen. There are some military personnel here requesting their help." Someone must have been listening for him to be so careful.

"Is it safe?" she asked, concerned.

"I think it is," he said. There was no hesitation to his voice, no hitch indicating he was hedging.

"Do you want them to come in the normal way or teleport?" she asked.

"Teleport please. It seems urgent." Officer Takahashi spoke quickly and quietly. He had never been one for wasted words.

"They will be there in two minutes," Usagi said.

"Thank you."

Mamoru was already transformed next to the bed, and Usagi did the same. She sent out a message to the others asking them to come in if the two of them did not give them a message that they were safe every ten minutes.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen clasped hands and teleported into the small office shared by Officers Takahashi and Sato, who they both knew from when they were taken. The two had quickly figured out their secret identities and had been helping them in small ways ever since.

Officer Sato was at her desk and she quickly stood the moment they arrived. "This way," she said. Sailor Moon looked around the police station as they followed her down the hallway and through the lobby before entering a conference room.

Three members of the Japan Air Self-Defense Forces stood in the room. All three were men of high rank, one of them a general. With them were two scientists, a man and a woman, both of whom looked a bit uncomfortable and nervous. There were also two Americans who appeared to be Air Force. She'd never seen American Military up close before, and was very curious about them. One was male and the other female. The female had many strange decorations on one side of her uniform breast while the male appeared younger and had fewer of the ribbon bars.

"Konnichiwa," Tuxedo Kamen said, bowing politely.

Sailor Moon copied him and looked around at the others. Officer Takahashi was sitting at the long conference table, his arms folded over his chest, looking particularly stubborn. She wondered if perhaps he was feeling a bit protective of them both. Moving close to him she settled a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile to thank him wordlessly.

Officer Sato sat down at the table, and soon they all went to join them.

"I've asked that we be allowed to remain present for the meeting," Officer Takahashi said. "I'm hoping that will make you both more comfortable."

Sailor Moon nodded. She had been worried to be greeted by so many important looking people. She held great respect for the military, especially since their efforts in the U.N had helped save so many lives.

"Before we get started," Tuxedo Kamen motioned with one hand, "could I just ask if this has anything to do with the asteroid?"

Shocked gasps and startled looks met his question. "How do you know about it?" Asked the female American soldier. "It hasn't been broadcast."

Sailor Moon frowned. "We have a few geniuses in our group. The reason we want to know is because if that's the reason, we should probably call them in." She knew she really hadn't answered the question, but it would be up to Artemis, Ami, and Zoicite how much to tell of their methods. She wasn't entirely certain they were all legal.

She sent a message to the three of them, also telling Artemis to come in human form. She didn't want anyone connecting the cats that followed herself and Minako around to the person coming to the station.

Officer Sato left the room, going to meet them. The others settled in to wait. Usagi wasn't completely thrilled with the military asking them for help. She prayed it stayed in the area they were currently focused on, and didn't move to human matters. There was no way she, or any of the others, would ever involve themselves in human wars. Not even to put people to sleep so there was no bloodshed. She'd seen video footage of things that were done to prisoners of war over time and she would never be part of that.

:: I totally agree. :: She smiled over at Tuxedo Kamen as his reassurance filtered into her head.

:: We have to be careful what we agree to. ::

She watched as he typed in a message to the others. The Japanese officers seemed to be focused on him, while the American military members focused on her. She wondered why that was. She wished the others would hurry up and arrive. She didn't like waiting, even if it was something important. It always made her feel stressed out.

Her belly began glowing and she was soon holding a cup of hot chocolate and a pillow. She giggled. "I swear they read my mind more and more," she whispered to her husband. He smiled as he glanced over, but he continued to watch the military members. She put the pillow behind her back and sipped at the hot chocolate, watching the others in the room.

"It must be difficult," the female officer said. "Trying to live an ordinary life."

Sailor Moon nodded. "It can be. Especially at the beginning of my pregnancy, when the twins were a bit wild. They mostly listen now. Although I still get the occasional hiccoughs."

The other woman nodded. "I saw the video," she said dryly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis felt strange. It was rare that he changed into his human form. Luna insisted on coming with him. They both dressed quickly in the bedroom Mamoru and Usagi had insisted on giving them.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he tried one last time.

"Yes," she whispered. "Soon enough I won't be able to go anywhere. I'm already showing in this form," she muttered, pulling at the top to cover the tiny swell the twins caused. He thought she was beautiful. "Besides," she continued moving to straighten his hair, "you have no patience for this sort of thing. You might need me."

He couldn't argue. He had grown used to Minako and the others, but often found himself frustrated during meetings. He wanted to just tell people how to do things and hurry away. But if the military was involved he knew that wouldn't happen this time.

It was nearing ten in the evening and he was tired. It had been a long day, watching the monitors to track the asteroid and watch over the city, as well as finishing up the secondary command center.

They left their room to find Ami and Zoicite waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" Zoicite asked.

"I think so," Luna told him. "The others are still on watch for our check-ins right?"

"They are. Setsuna and Haruki are at the police station in disguise. Minako used the disguise pens. The rest of them have set up on or around the building. Absolutely nothing will happen without them knowing." Ami smiled. "We also have Saphir and the sisters on alert, just in case."

"Good," Luna frowned. Artemis knew she hadn't thought the trip a good idea, but then, Usagi and Mamoru had rushed out so quickly there hadn't been time to argue.

Ami pulled out the Luna disguise pen and held it up. "Luna Pen make Luna and Artemis look like Senshi and Higosha. There was a flash and Luna found herself in a Senshi fuka with a crescent cradle on her belly but her fuka was sparkling pure silver. Artemis looked down at himself and saw his outfit was pure silver with silver armor over it. Even the hilt of the sword was silver.

Ami and Zoicite henshined and they gathered close together. After a moment they found themselves in an office. Officer Sato gestured to them. "My partner is in with them," she whispered. "They didn't want us to stay in the meeting, but we thought maybe it would be better if we did." She paused and gave Luna and Artemis a strange look. "I don't recognize you, but you both feel familiar," she whispered.

"Cats," Luna whispered back. Artemis almost laughed as the officer's eyebrows lifted almost to her hairline.

"I didn't know that was possible," she said after a moment.

"It's rare. Takes a lot of energy for us to appear like this," Artemis told her.

Officer Sato nodded and they made their way across the station to a conference room that seemed snug with all the people now inside. They gathered around the table and took their seats. Luna sat close to Sailor Moon, and patted her hand. Artemis took the seat next to her, unwilling to let his Soul-Bonded out of his sight in this situation.

"So," Sailor Moon said a moment later. "Meet Sailor Luna and Artemis Knight, Sailor Mercury and South Knight." She gave a small smile. "Luna and I are the politicians, if you get me, while the others here are more geniuses. They're the ones you need to talk to about the details of the asteroid."

There were a few coughs and the sound of people adjusting themselves in their seats and Artemis wanted to hiss at them. This was not how to get answers.

The Japanese general leaned forward, one of his medals hitting the table with a clank. "I am General Inoue. We have come with scientists and the American Air Force to discuss the asteroid headed toward the planet."

"Yes, we've been monitoring it," Artemis told him, trying not to let his impatience show.

"It has changed course, several times," the general continued. "We thought perhaps you might know why."

Sailor Mercury pulled out a small hologram device and set it carefully in the center of the table, pointed at the one bare wall. She opened her computer and linked to it, projecting the contents of the screen onto the white surface.

"This is what we have gathered," she said, her voice taking on a lecturing tone. Numbers flashed across the screen as well as the current trajectory of the asteroid, and what information they had gathered on the flora covering it. She moved to the wall and pointed at a section of the screen.

"As you can see, even if it moves twice more it will not impact the planet. And the changes in course are smaller each time, so it won't get too close. It was hard to get a good reading of the makeup and weight of the asteroid. We had to borrow information from the military and other sources for that." She blushed.

Artemis stood and moved next to her, though he wished he could stay next to Luna. He didn't want everyone's attention on him, and worse, he didn't want to be separated from her even by a few feet. It was getting harder and harder to be away from her as the pregnancy progressed. 

"While we believe the Asteroid, on it's current trajectory will miss the Earth entirely, we do have several contingency plans," he said. "Most of them involve moving it, which would be done by Sailor Moon, with the help of Tuxedo Kamen."

Tuxedo Kamen stood and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "This is a bit difficult to explain. Our powers come from a series of Crystals that are linked to the planet or other celestial body we protect. We don't know why the Silver Crystal in particular can effect heavenly bodies, but it has the ability to protect from asteroids or meteors, to a certain extent."

"If it comes to that, Sailor Moon can transport to the asteroid, while Tuxedo Kamen feeds her energy and the rest of us protect them both, she can move the object. If this becomes necessary, but because of the size it will take all of her energy, and she will probably remain sleeping for several days, so it is a last resort."

The female officer from the Air Force stood and moved closer to the projection on the wall. "What I'm interested in is the growth we've witnessed. Our scientists say that the pieces that have already landed have an effect similar to that of a Youma or Cardian."

That shocked Artemis. He hadn't heard any of the pieces had been located.

"Where have they fallen?" Sailor Moon said, standing now and Mercury immediately pulled up a map of the landmasses on the planet. "Get the others in here now. We need to collect them and protect anyone who has been exposed."

Zoicite nodded and disappeared.

Artemis bit his lip. This was not a good development.

"Youma, you think?" he asked.

"Yes."

The younger male Air Force officer was pointing out places on the map, and Artemis watched as Ami flagged them. Few were near people, but there was one place, up in Alaska, where there was a town nearby, and another in Russia. More and more marks appeared. He frowned. This was not a good development.

Tuxedo Kamen was pacing. "The question is, can we stop more from falling? And if not, how do we get rid of the ones that have fallen?"

One of the scientists, the female, who frustratingly did not give her name, waved a hand. "They've been able to kill some of them with a very strong flame. One much hotter than normal flame. We thought perhaps your Sailor Mars or Sun Knight…"

Artemis nodded. Jadeite could help as well. He wished they'd been told earlier.

"Have their been any injuries to people?" Sailor Moon asked quietly.

"Yes. Two are hospitalized in Alaska, and dozens in Russia. A few more scattered around. In some areas people avoided them because they didn't know what they were, which probably saved many lives." General Inoue frowned. "Very few have fallen on the southern hemisphere however."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 17  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna saw a commotion as people rushed into and out of the conference room. She and Haruki moved out of the station, letting go of their disguise and transformed before making their way back and into the conference room.

As Sailor Pluto, she had the duty to protect the Solar System from outside forces, and to protect her princess. As she listened to the various discussions around the room, she realized there were several different plans being made. It worried her.

Sailor Moon wanted to rush off and heal all the people who had been drained by the flowers. Perhaps if she went to the Moon for a day after it would be fine, but Pluto worried that she was taking too much on herself. She couldn't save everyone all the time. Eventually the rest of them would have to do some of the work.

"Sailor Moon?" she called in a low voice. She watched her princess coming closer. "You do realize it's our job to protect you, don't you?"

There was a very unladylike snort. "Did you suddenly forget you're royalty too Pluto?" she asked.

Pluto frowned. While it was true she had the royal blood of Pluto, Sailor Moon was the leading royal in the system, along with Tuxedo Kamen. She opened her mouth to explain that but her friend held up a hand.

"I don't think you get it," Sailor Moon whispered. "You may not be the lead voice here, but that doesn't mean you don't have a voice. There's no point to any of this without all of you. You're my friends. You'll understand soon enough."

Pluto shook her head. None of that changed the fact that Usagi had to be protected. Sun Knight moved up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"All of that can wait until later. Here's my argument. Those of you who are pregnant shouldn't be involved any more than you have to be. We can pick up the slack. And it's not because we think you're weak or helpless. It's because we don't know the effects on the babies."

Sailor Moon was nodding, but slowly.

"Okay, you and West Night," Sailor Moon said, emphasizing the name so they remembered, "need to go and burn off some of the flowers that have fallen. Mars should stay here and help with another source of flame, perhaps she can give them a formula that works. We should talk to the sisters as well, and see if there was any defense in the future we can implement now. I'm sending Luna for that. Do you think you can go with her Pluto?"

"Consider it done," Pluto told her. "What about you?"

"For now, I'm going to try and figure out just what our next move should be, and then try to get some rest. We still have school in the morning, and we can't afford to miss it." Moon looked a bit frustrated.

Pluto understood. Keeping their identities a secret was important, but so was keeping people safe. They had to attend, especially considering if they didn't the military could easily check who didn't go to school and figure out who they were. It was already just past midnight. They needed to hurry and get this done.

"Alright, don't stay too long. Maybe give them a communicator," she suggested.

Sailor Moon nodded and gave her a tight hug before turning away. Sun Knight kissed her hard, and then she and Luna made their way out of the building.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuxedo Kamen was angry. It was obvious, to him at least, that the military personnel were trying to figure out his wife's identity. They wanted her to stay with them. It wasn't going to happen. The only one of them he thought he could remotely trust was the female Air Force officer, and that was because she seemed more honest than the rest.

He almost snorted at that. He didn't really trust any of them. His main job since becoming Tuxedo Kamen was protecting his wife.

He stood, glared around the room for a long moment, and finally put his foot down.

"My wife leaves with me. You've been given a communicator so you can contact us with any new developments. All of us will be returning home and going to school tomorrow. As we've said before, if you attempt to discover our identities, we will no longer protect you."

With that he nodded to the others, and sent a message out to Jadeite and Haruki, who were off with other people destroying flowers. They reappeared several minutes later, covered in soot, but none the worse for their time away.

"We are leaving now. Unless it is life or death, please don't contact us until after three tomorrow afternoon. We still have Cardians to fight, and school to attend."

The meeting probably would have continued through the night if he hadn't stopped it, and he could see that his wife was fading fast, but every time she so much as tried to sit, someone was seeking her immediate attention, most of it on things the rest of them could have handled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a nod to the rest to transport away. He stepped backwards then, and reappeared in their own apartment a moment later and they both released their transformation.

It was nearly two in the morning.

"You okay?" Usagi asked, yawning.

"Yeah, but I think maybe you need to keep a low profile," he muttered.

Usagi only nodded. She was exhausted. "I won't meet with them without you there," she said, leaning against him.

"Good." He frowned. Usagi had a hard time saying no to people. It was one of the things they would have to work on. "Now, lets get you to bed," he said, and picked her up, bridal style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to confess something...  
> The line where Usagi says she feels like a wilting flower and Mamoru calls her his blossoming rose... totally not mine. Well... Usagi's line was. But Mamoru's line was something my husband said when I said that, to cheer me up. He does things like that. Of course, he also got me ice cream. LOL.   
> So I had to put it in, because I mean... Roses... Tuxedo Kamen... yeah.


	7. Manami's Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack leaves devastation. Meanwhile Usagi has to deal with the military.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 17  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi held tight to her temper. Normally she was an easygoing happy person. Events had changed her, sharpened and forged her into a stronger version of herself. Her communicator beeped again, and she frowned. She'd just let the school with Makoto, but she knew the military personnel were trying to catch her off guard. Once she might have trusted them without a second thought. She would have assumed they only wanted to protect the planet.

Too many experiences had changed her naivety to watchful wariness. She wouldn't let them turn her, or any of the others, into a weapon to point at another country.

"You'd probably better answer it," Makoto said, looking nervous.

Usagi frowned as they moved into an alley. She pressed the button to scramble her location before she answered, keeping the visual off.

"This is Sailor Moon," she said, keeping her voice low.

A rush of air came through first, as though someone had exhaled right into the microphone. There was talking and the clatter of computer keys in the background.

"Sailor Moon, we would like to meet earlier than discussed," said a voice. It was a male. She thought it might be one of the generals she had met the night before. Before the night had ended she was sure she'd met at least five.

Shaking her head she sighed. "As we told you last night, unless it is a situation of life or death, we cannot meet earlier than three o'clock. We still have several hours left in school, and we wouldn't have a good excuse."

"We could call your school for you…" the general let the offer hang in the air. Makoto made a sound like a frustrated cat and Usagi instantly hushed her.

"The answer is no. We have school."

"You could come alone," the general said, and Usagi heard the undertones. They wanted her to come alone. That would not be happening.

"The answer is no." She tried to keep her voice firm but calm, even though her temper was at the breaking point.

"We want to change the location of the meeting," the general said next, and Usagi snorted. He must assume her to be stupid. She was not going anywhere she didn't already know.

"I like the police station best," Usagi admitted. "I know most of the officers and the Chief, and I feel comfortable there. I don't feel comfortable moving the location."

"There isn't enough room for everyone who needs to meet with us."

Usagi wanted to scream and end the communication, but she kept her temper. She had to protect her identity, as well as everyone else's.

"I can have Mercury, South Knight and Artemis Knight come up with something to make sure everyone is able to see and hear," Usagi said, though the internet and a web cam would work just fine in her book.

"Fine," huffed the general, sounding angry.

Usagi said goodbye and pressed the button to end the conversation. She and Makoto instantly teleported to her living room and then hurried to turn on the computer system so they could continue class.

Makoto pulled out a new IV bag and Usagi quickly attached it to the needle still in her wrist. There hadn't been time to remove it that morning, and she was grateful as Ami had a meeting with one of their teachers.

She logged in as present for class, but her mind was elsewhere.

:: Mamo-chan? ::

:: Usako, you seem stressed. Did something happen? ::

:: One of those generals contacted me right ater I left school. They wanted me to come early, even suggested I could come alone. They also want to move the meeting, but I told them no. ::

:: Maybe we should cut off contact with the military. :: Mamoru sounded very concerned and Usagi didn't blame him.

:: We might have to, but first, lets try to keep it civil. We only have a few contacts in the police and the government. We don't need the military starting a war against us. ::

:: You're right. I think maybe Rei and Jadeite need to go speak with her father. :: Mamoru suggested.

:: Perfect idea. See if they can get out early and go do that. We might need his help. ::

:: I have to take a test, but I'm here if you need me Usako. ::

:: I love you Mamo-chan. ::

:: I love you too. ::

Usagi sighed as she turned back to the computer. She could see Haruna-sensei as her teacher explained the difference in tenses for English. She stared at the examples on the board and sighed. Her mind wasn't on class. She was furiously working though diplomatic solutions to their issues with the Military.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei shifted nervously in the hard plastic chair. She wished she'd known her father would be in a meeting. But she couldn't ignore the need they faced. She was worried about Usagi. How many blonde teenagers in Tokyo were currently pregnant. It wouldn't be that hard for the military to narrow the search. Usagi might have to go into hiding.

The sound of footsteps approached and her father entered the outer office, tugging at his tie in a frustrated manner.

"Otou-san," Rei called out, her hand clasped in Jadeite's.

"Rei-chan?" her father asked, sounding surprised to see her. He nodded his head politely to his secretary and then ushered Rei and Jadeite into his office.

She settled into a much more comfortable chair in front of his desk and smiled at him. He'd been there at her wedding, and they seemed to be getting along much better now, for which she was grateful. She knew her mother's death had nearly killed him, and he'd gone into a spiral of depression, leaving her grandfather to raise her. He seemed better now.

"Otou-san, I need your help."

"With what Rei-chan?" he asked, staring at her and Jadeite, looking concerned.

Rei nodded to her husband and he went to the door and locked it before going to the blinds. Once they were closed she held her henshin pen and trasformed.

Her father let out a startled huff of air as flames surrounded her, transforming her into Sailor Mars. Her changed fuku, now mostly sparkles, was a bit of a shock, she knew. But more than that, her father didn't know her secret. She'd wanted to protect him from that. To keep him safe.

"I think the military is trying to track us down," Mars confessed. "I don't know where else to turn. We have the police officers we trust on our side, but I'm afraid some of us are more easily identifiable. I use an Ofuda in one of my attacks. Usagi has blonde hair. Setsuna has green hair, which is even more rare. We're all pregnant. It won't take long before they connect the dots to all of us. We need to make sure they don't turn us into weapons against other countries. We don't want our own government searching for us." Rei let out a huff of air as she finished her torrent of information.

Stunned speechless, her father could only stare at her for several long moments. Jadeite, who had become West Knight during her rambling, sat in the chair next to her and patted her on the knee.

"We have Takeo to think about, not to mention the baby on the way," he explained. "All of us have loved ones who could be seriously injured if people found out our identities."

"I don't know how much I can do," her father said quietly, "but I'll do everything I can to protect all of you. What we need is someone higher up in the government who is on your side."

Mars' mind raced with the possibilities. She didn't really know anyone except her father, who had kept her out of that life after an incident where a politians son had attempted to assault her when she was thirteen. She never talked about what had happened that night, but it still weighed heavily on her, especially after what had happened to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Is there anyone you know who could help?"

"Maybe," he said, afraid of giving his word without knowing for sure. "I might just know someone. I'll make some calls and then maybe we can have lunch. You probably shouldn't show up here too often. The last thing we need is for someone to connect Sailor Mars and West Knight to me. They'd trace you within a day. I'll come to the jinja as soon as I know anything."

She thanked him and stood, releasing her henshin.

"So, you're pregnant?" he asked suddenly.

Rei blushed. "Yeah. I found out when my fuka changed. It was a bit of a shock."

Her father nodded, and shot a look at Jadeite, who had also released his henshin. "We can use that as the reason you came to see me today," he suggested, and Rei could only nod, thankful he was thinking ahead. She was too concerned with everything else to think straight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru appeared in his living room just as Ami was removing the IV from Usagi's hand. He hurried to his wife and kissed her soundly before gathering snacks and her shakes and hiding them in his subspace pocket.

"Zo should be back any second," Ami said, frowning. "We've got the devices ready to go, though it was rather short notice. Oh, and the mini command center should be up and running very soon."

Mamoru nodded his thanks. "Have we heard anything yet on what new locations the flowers have landed?" he asked.

Ami nodded. "I already sent the information to the Kamen computer."

Mamoru nodded. Usagi stood, stumbling a bit, and he caught her. He was concerned about how much stress was being put on her. She didn't need any more problems.

"Are you sure you want to go with us Usagi?" he asked, still worried about the motives of the military.

"Yes. I won't stay there alone though. Where you go, I go."

"Artemis and Luna are staying here," Ami said. "He wants to monitor the city and the connections we make with other organizations. He's also in talks with someone from the American space agency."

Mamoru could only nod.

A few minutes later Zoicite appeared as well as Makoto and Nephrite, who were going with them as a guard for Usagi. She didn't know that of course, but he was concerned with the attention the military of his country was paying her.

"Okay, officer Sato is waiting for us," Usagi said a moment later. "Henshin yo."

All of them called out their transformations, and within moments they were in the police station, being led to the conference room.

In the light of day, Tuxedo Kamen could see the stress on the faces of the military and police officer's faces. He could see the tense way Officer Takahashi held himself and wondered if he'd been asked to leave again. Usagi had already put her foot down on that twice, and Kamen wondered if the military wanted to cut the police out of the eqation.

The police had the protection of the people as their goal. They had worked to protect their identities, had even helped them hide medical records from when Usagi and Mamoru had been assaulted. The military on the other hand, while more of a protection force than it had been in the past, was already getting on his nerves.

He saw Sailor Moon suddenly stiffen and wondered what was wrong.

"Cardian!" she said, moving to stand.

He pulled her back down and nodded to Nephrite who immediately began typing out a message on the communicator. "I'm sorry, but we can't go. The others have to do it this time."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minako was walking slowly down the street, trying to hide her exhaustion. She had to make an appearance at home before her parents decided to leave again. She loved them, but lately she got the feeling they were angry with her because she'd decided not to be the model for Sailor V anymore. She wanted a normal life too, and that role had kept her trapped in her alternate world of monsters and fighting. She wanted to play romantic roles. Perhaps do modelling for wedding dresses. She blushed at the thought and looked down at her engagement ring.

Then she frowned again. Her parents were more than willing for her to get married so they could move back to England permanently. Her father even agreed to sign the papers so she could get married early if she gave them twenty-five percent of her earnings until she was twenty. She wondered what had happened to change them so drastically.

She was passing the nursery school when she heard the burble of childish laughter and looked over to see a bunch of little ones crawling in the grass, playing with various toys. Several workers watched them. A young mother was holding one of the babies as she prepared to leave, and Minako moved closer, enchanted by the little laugh of the baby in her arms.

She wanted babies. Very much. She planned to wait a while for them, but being around them made her happy.

The young woman was talking to one of the workers as she reached the gate. "... in two more weeks. I just don't know what I can do for a special date though. Besides, with Manami underfoot, I don't think we could really go for a date, and I don't know many people in Tokyo."

"Well, you should do something," the matronly worker insisted. "Your husband works very hard. He does this for you and little Manami. You should take him out and let him know you appreciate what he does. And remind him that you love him."

The woman blushed, then waved goodbye as the worker turned.

"What an adorable little one," Minako said, as the baby boy reached out to grab her hair. She stared at him. He had auburn locks and bright eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Manami," the young mother scolded, freeing Minako's hair from the baby's grip. "No pulling hair," she commanded, but she was grinning even as she spoke. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Manami," Minako repeated, with a frown. It sounded like a girl's name, but the baby looked to be a boy.

His mother blushed. "I'm not native Japanese," she admitted. "I didn't know it was a girl's name."

Minako giggled. "I'm only half Japanese. I get confused sometimes too. I mostly grew up in England."

Feeling as though she had met a kindred spirit, she made an offer she normally wouldn't have. "I overheard about the date. If you don't know people it can be hard. When he comes back, you can call me and I'll watch Manami."

"Thank you very much."

Minako took a piece of paper from her briefcase and wrote her phone number down. Thankfully, with all the others to help, even if there was a Cardian attack, she should be able to manage one night. "Here, take this."

"Thanks again. It was nice to meet you…"

Minako giggled and supplied her name.

Suddenly there was a shout overhead. "Amaderasu!" A Cardian appeared wearing a strange outfit, with long blue hair waving down her back. She was holding a blue sphere in her hands and laughing as she surveyed the scene.

Minako watched in horror as thin strands of purple-blue thread were released from the orb toward the children in the play yard of the nursery school. Unable to transform with people surrounding her, she screamed in frustration and rage and without thinking threw her briefcase at the Cardian.

The floating monster laughed even as the school bag struck her, and Minako, peering around, realized that anyone who would have seen her transform was now passed out. Instantly she lifted her pen and called out "Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

Strength filled her as the ribbons of orange stars hid her from sight while her clothing melted and her fuka appeared. A moment later she had sent out the Love Me Chain, without even a thought, and it wrapped around the Cardian.

"Amaderasu!"' the monster cried as Sailor Venus pulled the creature down from the sky. The strings disappeared back into the glowing ball she held and the Cardian fought to free herself. Minako couldn't let that happen. The children would be in danger. She screamed again, her rage overwhelming her.

Kunzite appeared behind her and almost instantly his henshin took him, then North Knight was at her back, sword in hand as he took in the sight. He had felt her pain, sadness, fear, and rage through their bond.

"I won't let you hurt these children," Venus screamed, and she gave a hard yank on the Love Me Chain. "Destroy her," she growled as the creature came within reach.

North Knight used the sword to behead the Cardian in one lightning fast motion. She became nothing more than a pile of dust and an empty card.

"It's Sailor Venus and North Knight!" someone yelled behind them, but Venus had already leapt over the gate into the Nursery school. She wished she could call Usagi to come and help her but the girl was already dealing with the military. She couldn't leave for this.

She began checking the children and found only one unaffected. The same child she had been talking to only a few moments before. He was hidden in his mother's arms. She had turned instinctively to protect the boy from harm.

The little one, perhaps eight months old or so, wept as he stared at his unconscious mother.

"Poor Manami," she whispered, and reached for the boy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manami's mother woke twice in the ambulance, calling out for her son. Minako had climbed in with her and the baby she was now holding. Kunzite had stayed behind, still in henshin, to make sure no one was forgotten as the first responders cleared the scene.

She leaned over the second time the woman woke, wishing she'd thought to ask her name, and whispered reassurances that her son was safe. The woman relaxed and sighed as she fell back into unconsciousness.

The rest of the ride passed quickly. Manami eventually fell asleep in her arms. Once they reached the hospital, his mother was wheeled into a special wing that had been set up for those drained by Youma, Droids, or Cardians. She was immediately transferred to a bed and several monitors were attached to her.

Minako rocked from side to side, watching as the other victims were wheeled in. Not all would be brought to this hospital. Most were brought to whatever hospital was closest, but none could afford to be completely overrun by the victims, and sometimes there were many.

Kunzite hurried in a few minutes later. One of the nurses was going through the woman's purse and found her last name was Mora. There was a cell phone and she contacted the woman's husband. Apparently this was all now standard procedure.

A few minutes passed while the nurse spoke to Mora-san, then she turned to look at Minako. "Could you speak to him please?" she asked.

After a brief nod, Minako took the phone. "Moshi," she said, keeping her voice low so Manami didn't wake up.

"Hello," a man's voice responded. "The nurse said you came in with my wife and son."

"Hie. I was speaking to them just before the attack. I was offering to babysit and then…" she trailed off. He really didn't need to hear the details.

"My mother and father are too far away to take Manami. Could you please watch out for him? I'm arranging a flight now, but I won't be there for at least twelve hours."

"I can," Minako said, hoping the others could keep any other Cardians at bay. "Let me give you our address so you can pick him up when you get here," she added. She rattled off the information as well as her name, and Kunzite's. The man asked to speak to the nurse again. A few minutes later, after signing paperwork that had been faxed to America, they left the hospital with Manami, still sleeping in Minako's arms, and headed home.


	8. Soul's Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are serious complications when the Youma Flowers land on Earth

Sailor Moon wasn't stupid. She knew right away what the military was trying to do, and she wasn't going to fall for it. For three hours they had come up with one reason after another to get her alone. Many more military officials had made their appearances.

She stuck close to the two American military members she knew. The officer, whose name was Major Stephenson, and her support member who was Airman First Class Timmons. They had their own agenda. Everyone did, but because they were largely outnumbered, she felt safer within their presence.

Jupiter and East Knight remained behind her and Tuxedo Kamen at all times, unwilling to be moved more than a foot no matter what reason was given. She knew her husband had tasked them as bodyguards, and was more grateful than she could express as she'd been surrounded the moment she'd tried to leave for the ladies room with Officer Sato.

Now however, she was done. This latest attempt, trying to state that she was the only one with clearance and the others all had to leave, including the officers she trusted, was the final straw. She was not willing to risk herself or her children any longer. She shuddered at the thought of what might be done to her babies if they got their hands on her.

Perhaps she was being unfair. Maybe they didn't want to turn her into a weapon. It was even likely that they assumed that because she was the kindest and was most visible in giving commands, that only her presence was required. But Sailor Moon was not going to take chances.

:: Don't even tell them, :: Her Soul-Bonded stood next to her, his shoulders back, his head high. :: Just go. You don't have to apologize. ::

She nodded and looked over at him, squeezing his hand affectionately. :: Do not let them separate you from Makoto and Nephrite for any reason. If they try, all of you come straight home. ::

:: Now you sound like a Queen, :: he said, and she saw the hint of a smirk cross his features. :: Artemis says the system is ready and you can be active from home. Do you want me to tell them you won't return or leave it open? ::

:: Lets see how they react first. :: Sailor Moon let go of his hand and spun in place before taking a single step.

Now safely in their living room, she let herself heave a breath of relief. She went straight for the fridge and grabbed a shake. Her legs were shaky and she was very tired. Thankfully Ami would be there to give her an IV soon.

:: Mommy angry? :: one of the twins asked. She thought it might be Chibi-Usa.

:: Yes. But I'm okay. ::

She released her henshin and left the apartment. The new command center was down the hall beyond the new Medical Bay. She made her way there and slipped inside before transforming again. She didn't want to take any chances that someone saw her in hero form. The windows in the new Command Center were covered in blackout curtains, and she sighed as she made her way into the room and towards the monitors.

Luna heard her approach and leapt into her arms. "Minako just checked in. Manami's mother is stable and his father should be back in about ten to twelve hours as long as there are no delays."

"Thank heavens," Sailor Moon breathed.

She felt guilty she'd been unable to be at the daycare attack. It hurt her heart to know that those babies and their caregivers were hospitalized. As much as she wanted to run straight for the hospital and heal them all she didn't dare with the way the military was acting. She wouldn't have been remotely surprised to find military personnel waiting for her there.

"Are you ready to go on?" Artemis asked.

She nodded, hoping that they could finally work out a strategy and she could go back to her normal life. Well, normal for her anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako stared down at little Manami, who was asleep on a few of the couch cushions. She'd been afraid he would roll off and hurt himself and she'd had Kunzite put them on the floor. They didn't really have what they needed to take care of a baby, but she supposed it wouldn't be too long and what was in the diaper bag would get them through.

The little boy was absolutely adorable. His little hands were curled into fists and rested on either side of his head. Red hair fell over his forehead. When his eyes were open they were a brilliant blue, very close to the color of her own eyes, or Usagi's.

Kunzite sighed and pulled her into his lap when she finally stood, assured the baby was actually asleep. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder as she looked around at the mess. Baby powder littered the floor. Formula powder covered a portion of one counter, as well as water, where she'd spilled some trying to fill the bottle. The outfit Manami had been wearing was in a heap next to where he lay as he'd soiled through the diaper by the time they'd gotten him to the apartement.

And she was exhausted. Two hours of watching the little one and she could barely keep her eyes open. She nestled closer to Kunzite. He bent and kissed her forehead.

"Still want one right now?" she asked, her voice filled with humor.

"Nope. I think we can wait a year. Or five. Maybe ten."

Minako snorted, and then scolded herself for not thinking up a similar plan sooner. She was practically living with Kunzite now. Her parents were rarely home, and when they were they just weren't the people she remembered from her youth.

Her parents…

They'd been expecting her. She berated herself for forgetting and quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, explaining to her mother an edited version of what had happened. A reply came back within a minute.

That's okay. We were already at the airport anyway.

Closing her eyes to prevent tears, Minako struggled not to throw her phone across the room. She missed the people her parents had once been. She let out a sob and buried her face in Kunzite's chest.

"I'm sorry Mina," he whispered, hugging her tight. "I think sooner rather than later on the wedding," he added. "I want you here with me. I love you."

His words meant everything. She didn't feel particularly loved or wanted by her parents anymore. Kunzite and Usagi and the girls all made her feel better, but she thought perhaps it was time to let go of the hope that her parents would return to normal. She needed to stop waiting for them to accept her as she was and start accepting herself, though it was difficult.

"When do you think we should do it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. We have to find out the other's schedules. But I think we can call Ikuko-san and she can handle it for us."

Minako laughed. "You better not let her hear you calling her that," she giggled. "She wants us to call her Ikuko-mama or just Ikuko. She thinks we're all too formal."

Kunzite laughed too. Ikuko was a happier person now that Usagi's secret was out to the whole family, and she had taken to mothering the lot of them. She called Minako Usagi's twin and gave her plenty of hugs... and cookies. That made her feel wonderful.

"Okay," he said. "I'll call Ikuko-mama then."

Minako felt her eyes drifting shut. It had been such a long night and then the battle today and taking care of a baby had taken all of her reserves. She drifted to sleep, secure in her Soul-Bonded's arms, and dreamed of weddings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 18  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiore stood, looking out at the blue planet. The field of Youma flowers surrounding him gave him a sense of calm. He would wipe the infestation off the planet once and for all. He turned to Glycena and ordered her to release the rest. She gave him a small bow and hurried to her task. Within a day the planet would be nearly covered with her clones.

Xenian stared up at him from the depths of his pocket and gave him a sympathetic smile. "He will be your friend again once that girl is gone," she said in a soothing tone.

"I know," he told her. "And if he isn't, then he will join the rest of his kind."

He looked away again, staring into space. A shiver took him and he wondered why he felt so strange. Since he'd been to the surface he'd been feeling the presence of... something. He couldn't name it, but it felt familiar. There was a sense of joy in the feeling.

Xenian scowled, sensing his withdrawl from her, and worked harder to warp his thoughts. She needed him under her complete control until her children were planted. Then, once he'd outlived his usefulness, she could dispose of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kunzite opened the door and bowed to the red-haired man standing on the other side. He ushered him in and waited for the other man to remove his shoes before leading him down the short hallway to the living room where Minako was busy dressing Manami.

They were both completely exhausted. The little one hadn't slept through the night and had cried for his mother several times. He seemed to like them both, and when they were paying attention to him he was an absolute cherub. Though he did like to empty the tissue boxes and had crawled into the genkan to steal their shoes several times. That had made Minako laugh in delight.

"Mora-san," he said, as he brought him in.

"Thank you for caring for my son," the man said. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, and had dark circles under his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so late, I just couldn't get over the way she looked. So pale…"

Kunzite patted the man on the shoulder. It was a hard thing seeing someone drained of energy. It often looked as though the person was sleeping except that they were far too pale and their skin tended to look thin and papery. Even when he'd been a part of the dark kingdom he had hated seeing it, and that was before Mamoru and Usagi had healed him.

"I know it looks bad, but she wasn't hit too hard," Minako said, snapping the little buttons on the front of the outfit. Manami was squirming around, making the process difficult for her, but she simply tickled him and continued. "The doctor was saying three or four days in her case."

Mora-san nodded and rubbed at his face. He looked utterly exhausted himself. Kunzite hoped he had at least slept on the plane, otherwise he wouldn't be able to properly care for the baby.

"Manami has just been fed and changed," Minako said, picking up the little one after she stood. She brought him forward and put him in his father's arms. The baby began to babble happily, one tiny hand reaching up and touching his face. A smile lit Mora-san's features and he bent to kiss the child.

"I'm thinking after my wife wakes up we might be moving back to America," the young man said after a protracted pause while he talked to his son. "I can't let the money I make at that job be more important than their welfare. I never realized it was this bad here," he continued.

Minako nodded. "The Senshi do the best they can," she said, "but to be honest, this hasn't been the safest place to live for a couple of years."

Kunzite nodded. "I wish you luck, Mora-san. And good health for your family."

The man thanked them again and bowed low in respect for what they had done for him and his family. Then they walked him out, Minako holding the boy so he could put his shoes back on.

As soon as the door closed behind him Kunzite turned to Minako. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a grin.

Minako nodded. "I really am," she said. Both of them hurried to the bedroom, smiling at each other as they went.

A minute later Minako's light snores could be heard as Kunzite felt sleep take him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An felt a strange sense of peace settle over her. It was unlike anything she had felt before. It was as though she knew someone out there was reaching out, but she couldn't understand the feelings.

She did notice that Usagi wasn't in school. All the others were, except Minako, but it was Usagi she desperately wanted to see. Her store of energy was running low again, and she could easily syphon enough from the blonde to last her several days.

She sighed and stared at the teacher's instructions on the board. She didn't want to write an essay. She would much rather be out doing one of the many fun things humans did. They went to the movies or hung out in arcades, watched the television, or spent time with friends.

Natsume didn't have any friends. An had Ail, and Natsume had Seijoru. But there were no human friends for Natsume. She reminded herself she didn't need any friends as she sat at one of the little tables watching other students eating their lunches.

Seijoru sat next to her, his tray of food as untouched as hers. The could eat, but neither showed any interest. They only grabbed the food for appearances sake. She stared out at Ami and the others of Usagi's friends, wondering what the blonde was doing, and where Mamoru was.

She wanted Mamoru for herself, though she didn't understand the pull he had over her. She only really wanted Seijoru. Though it wouldn't be awful to have a second mate. She sighed and laid her head on her arms feeling confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 19  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 1:14 in the morning the first of the bright pink flowers landed in Tokyo. Many were also landing in other places over the planet. Inside each flower was a cloned version of Glycena, who could appear to fight if the flower she was in was attacked.

Dogs in backyards, birds in trees, and forrest animals in their dens felt the sting all over Japan, and the world. Usagi felt the strange presence in her sleep. She began to wake even as the first screams started. Shooting up in bed she pressed the call all button on her communicator.

"We've got a problem," she said, and hurried to the window. Her worst fears were confirmed. "The flowers are landing all over the place. Teams of two and get as many as you can. Ami, notify the hospitals, Zo, the police and first responders. I want everyone out in three minutes."

Mamoru had leapt from the bed and was already transformed by the time she'd finished speaking. He met her gaze and hurried to her side to remove the IV from her wrist. As soon as it was gone the wound healed over and she transformed as well before the two of them hurried to the balcony.

The strange flowers were there as well, and everywhere over the streets and buildings. Four of them were on the balcony at their feet. She had a sneaking suspicion that they were somehow altered and warned Tuxedo Kamen before he approached the first one.

"I think these flowers can fight back. I sense Youma."

She was thankful she had when several blue haired monsters appeared. They had what looked to be a maroon bikini top and leaves for skirts and shoulder pads. They were not only ridiculous, they were a fashion nightmare. She was sure Minako would be complaining about them for weeks.

"Crap," she muttered as the youma began to move. They weren't skirts. Those were their legs. Long legs like spiders. She squeaked in fear. She was terrified of spiders. Steeling herself, she quickly lifted her Cutie Moon Rod and yelled "Moon Princess Halation!"

The youma on the balcony were driven back, but only one perished. Tuxedo Kamen threw his smoking bomber attack, and one more became dust.

"We have to do something else," he said quietly. He came up behind her and the two of them both held the Moon Rod together. "Are you ready?" he asked and Sailor Moon nodded.

Together they shouted their attack, "Moonlit Rose Spiral Attack!"

A bright light appeared, sparking with colors much like her fuku, and from the light roses in four colors emerged, red, white, pink and purple flowers flying through the air. They had used this attack many times before. It was their first joint attack, but after their power up it hadn't been something they'd tried. Now the light from the attack spread in a wide arc, and the spirals of roses flew in every direction.

Wherever the roses of the attack landed the Glycena youma emerged, screaming their name, and were overwhelmed. Many became dust on the wind within moments, and together Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen leapt for the roof of a nearby building. They moved from one joint attack to another, searching for the one with the best distance and power.

"I think we need to get higher," Sailor Moon muttered. "Tokyo Tower," she said.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and they disappeared from their street and reappeared on the top deck of the tower. "Halo," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I think that's our best bet."

Sailor Moon nodded and again they lifted the rod. They spoke in unison, minds and bodies moving as one. "Beconing Hope Halo!" They yelled, and a burst of silver and white light filled the night, making it seem as though morning had come early. They moved to the next high point and used the attack again and again, leaving piles of dust in their wake.

Both were completely exhausted. Uranus and Neptune arrived at their sides, both breathing heavily as they looked at the prince and princess who had their backs to one another leaning on each other for support.

"There don't seem to be any more falling," Neptune said finally, but they're all over Japan now, and apparently the entire planet. They're even floating on the ocean and one of the military commanders said a flower took out a whale right in front of a fishing vessel."

Sailor Moon gulped. She didn't think she could do any more. She was exhausted, weakened by their constant fight with the filler flowers. Her legs were shaking and her arms could barely lift the Moon Rod. If she hadn't been leaning against her husband she was sure she would have already fallen.

She felt him drawing energy from the earth and feeding it into her, but it wasn't the same as sleep and food. Her subspace pockets were empty now. No more shakes lay hidden and there were no protein bars or baggies of the strange pemmican that Mamoru insisted on making for her. Her reserves were depleted.

"You two need a break," Uranus said.

They both nodded, knowing the truth in her words.

"Everyone has been told to stay indoors," Neptune reminded her. "Just take twenty minutes, rest and eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had been fighting for hours. He was exhausted, hungry, and sore. Sailor Moon wasn't any better, probably ten times as hungry and tired as he was. He knew they needed to take a break soon. It was nearing four in the morning and it had been a long time since they'd rested.

Tuxedo Kamen felt a strange presence and quickly turned to see Fiore, in his alien form, bearing down on Sailor Moon from behind. With a scream of terror, he launched himself between her and his childhood friend just as Fiore attacked with a strange hardened vine. He felt the impact in his upper shoulder. A sharp cry was pulled from him as the pain lanced through his body and he felt himself start to fall.

Sailor Moon turned, screaming in fear and horror, her shield came up around them both as she stared at Fiore. "He's your friend!" she screamed. Tuxedo Kamen lifted his uninjured arm to touch her face, but she took his hand and her belly began to glow brightly. "I won't lose you, she whispered. A purple light flared out from her swollen belly and enveloped him. Warmth filled him, and he knew, without even hearing the mental voice of his unborn son, that the little one was healing him.

:: Daddy okay? :: the future Chibi-Mamo asked when the light had faded.

:: I'm okay kids. :: The reassurance made them glow happily, the normal silver color nearly exploding from Sailor Moon, the crescent cradle sparkling brilliantly over her fuku.

He turned his head to look over at Fiore, whose hand had covered his mouth as he gaped at them in shock and horror. His eyes were drawn to Sailor Moon's glowing middle and he blinked, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Fiore," Sailor Moon said, still clinging to him, "you don't have to do this. Why won't you join us and just be happy?" she asked.

"I…" he trailed off, his head cocked to the side.

Tuxedo Kamen noticed a little woman with wild pink hair peeking from his pocket. She was obviously speaking to his friend, but neither he or Sailor Moon could hear. He sat up slowly, thankful that the pain was gone.

Exhaustion swamped him, but he knew they had to keep going.

"Fiore. You aren't evil," he called. "You wouldn't do this," he added. "Hurt people and animals for no reason. There are children here Fiore. Innocent children, just like we were when we met."

"They're lying Fiore," said the woman from the alien's pocket. "They just want to use you. They don't care about you, and no one on this planet is any good. Mamoru betrayed you. He stopped you from doing what you had to do."

Fiore looked sad and confused.

"Fiore?" he asked. The alien shook his head, his teal hair swaying wildly. He looked down at the strange woman in his pocket and then back at him and Sailor Moon.

"You… betrayed… me?" It sounded like a question.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. "No Fiore. I protected my wife and children. The same thing you would have done if they were your wife and children."

Teal hair swung again as Fiore struggled with the concept.

The woman in his pocket started murmuring again, and Fiore let out a harsh sobbing cry and disappeared.

Tuxedo Kamen felt sadness wash over him. Sailor Moon's arms came around him, and he let her hold him for a time, just basking in the warmth of her presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto was exhausted. She was taking her second break of the night with Nephrite. They'd been in and out of the command center as new locations were popping up on the computer. Now, sitting on one of the long sofas, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting Artemis and Luna's conversation wash over her.

"... need to be out there anymore. I don't think she should be near those things," Luna was saying.

"Rei and Sets shouldn't be either," Artemis said with a sigh. "And yet, all of them seem to have more power now that they're pregnant, and they have shields. They're the safest of any of them. We've gotten ahold of Saphir and he says Petz is the same. More power and she has the shield too, though oddly she didn't when she was working for wiseman."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Luna moaned. "These things are everywhere on the planet. There has to be a way to focus their energy and get more of them at once."

"Mamoru and Usagi have been using their halo attack. It seems to take the most out, but they're weakening." Artemis admitted.

"I think maybe… it might be time Artemis."

"It's awfully soon," Artemis argued.

"They need it," Luna sounded determined. "Otherwise Usagi is going to lose hope and draw too much from the Crystal. Besides, ten or fifteen minutes here would be hours there. They could rest."

Artemis let out a heavy sigh and she heard him muttering under his breath. Makoto had no clue what they were talking about, but it sounded serious. She opened her eyes to see the cats staring at one another, both looking worried.

"You're right," Artemis said finally. "I don't know why I'm fighting this. It's just… I want them to have as normal a life as possible."

"This won't change that Artemis. I promise. We're only sending them for their birthright, not making them become the King and Queen."

The white cat nodded and then reached out and pressed a button on the keyboard. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, please come to the Command Center."

There was a small pause before they heard Mamoru's voice. "On our way," he said.

A flash announced their arrival and Makoto gasped at the sight of them. They looked utterly spent. Dark circles had formed under their eyes, their skin was pale and almost translucent, and even their hair looked limp and tired. She blinked several times to make sure what she was seeing was real.

The babies would have stopped Usagi by now, she knew, if there hadn't been open telepathic communication between them and their parents now.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take you out of the field for a short time." Luna sat up straight and stared at them. "We need you to go to Elysion."

"Elysion?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, perking up at the name.

"It's time to collect your birthright," Artemis informed them. "Also, you need rest or you will not be able to continue. You should be able to sleep a full eight hours while only minutes pass here, and still have time to collect what you need. Do you accept the quest?" he asked formally.

"We do," Tuxedo Kamen answered for both of them. "Elysion," he whispered.

"Then go, and don't return until you've collected what you need and had some sleep." Luna ordered.

With a bright flash the royal couple disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mercury and South Knight were exhausted. They could see the sun peeking up over the horizon as the night ended. They had been back and forth across Japan several times, and were now back in Tokyo working through one of the more popular parks. Neither of them had their full strength left, and the fight wasn't over.

With a sigh, Zoicite leaned against the trunk of a tree as he peered at the fallen animals. There was no ash on the ground, no dust. That meant the flower Youma was still around somewhere.

"Any sign South?" Mercury asked quietly.

"I don't see where it's gone to," he said quietly. I think maybe it might be on the other side of the bridge. I'm going to head over and take a look. Keep watch okay?"

Mercury nodded, and he hurried away, careful not to make any noise. She watched carefully, still searching for the flower in the bushes along the ground. There were several dead animals that were visible, and she wondered just how far one of those flowers could travel on their spider-like legs.

There was a sudden pinch in her right shoulder, and Sailor Mercury felt weakness take her as her vision went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hovering in the air, the pilot of the Sea Knight Helicopter that had been following Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen spoke into his headset.

"Target is lost," he said, "window is closed."

"Change of target," came the command from one of the men in the back. He could see the dart gun the man carried from the corner of his eye. "New target is Sailor Mercury. Seek and acquire."

"Roger that," he said. They were less than a mile from the other Senshi and he moved the controls carefully, pointing the nose of the helicopter toward the park where she had last been spotted with her counterpart South Knight.

The men behind him began working rapidly. He knew they would have to move quickly. He reached the location and knew the men were already using the ropes. The target had been tranquilized. A moment later there was a hissing sound as the rotor began to work, pulling their captive into the bird with the soldier responsible for her capture.

His eyes scanned the area quickly as he waited to hear that the other man had returned. When the tap came he began to gain altitude as he pushed the stick, moving the bird forward and up at the same time.

A sudden shock of noise and light filled his senses and he briefly closed his eyes to preserve his night vision, though the sun was beginning to rise. There was a shudder from the machine and then all the lights went dead at once as a wave hit the craft.

They were going to crash! He pulled on the stick and worked the pedals but nothing happened. With a frustrated cry he worked as quickly as he could to set the chopper down smoothly, but nothing worked.

Behind him he could hear shouts and cries of pain as well as the sound of flesh hitting flesh. A girl screamed in anger, and then with a flash of light there was complete silence.

He saw his life flash before his eyes in that instant. Then the trees were rushing up to meet them and he felt a shudder as the bird hit hard. His head went forward and hit the panels, forcing darkness over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
South Knight heard a helicopter approaching, but thought nothing of it. The military and the media had been all over the skies since the strange attack of flower youma began hours before. He searched the area, but still had not found the flower when he saw how close the helicopter was. He moved quickly back toward Mercury, wondering why they were approaching in the park.

When he reached an open area and saw his Soul-Bonded limp and unresponsive as she was pulled into the helicopter his heart broke. He was alone. The other Senshi were all busy fighting the creatures. He didn't know what to do.

Pain filled him. Horror and anger and fear overwhelmed him. He hit his knees, the ground almost a comfort because it was something he could hold on to. They had taken Mercury. His Ami. His Soul-Bonded. His life.

A scream was torn from his lungs as the reality of a world without her in it crashed over him and a memory fell over him dragging him into despair. The moment his sword had left her body in their previous life and the knowledge of what he had done hit him as Metallia abandoned him and his Soul-Bond tore.

A strange feeling crept up from his gut to his chest. Not warm, but hot, desperately so, until it felt like his entire body was about to explode. His limbs shook with an upwelling of power and he released a wave of pure energy into the night, reaching the helicopter in seconds and knocking out the electronics as his mind reached his soulmate, waking her.

He felt her mind open up to him as she became aware. He stayed with her as she fought against the bonds that held her and desperately clawed at the men who held her captive. He felt her desperate need to get to him, and then she was free and standing in front of him.

He barely noticed getting to her. All he knew was that she was in his arms again and he was never letting her go. He pulled at the power inside and took them both to a place of safety. Wherever his prince and Sailor Moon had gone.

When his eyes opened again he was in a bright field full of sunshine glazed flowers with birds swinging overhead and butterflies dancing over them.

"Elysion," he breathed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is a Special Report!" came a sudden voice over the television.

Ikuko leaned forward and turned up the volume, her hand automatically reaching for Kenji's. Their fingers met and clung, waiting to learn if their loved ones were alright.

"The military has tried to apprehend one of the Sailor Senshi, who was in the midst of protecting the city from the current threat. We have video coverage from our eye in the sky. It appears they were first trying to capture Sailor Moon, and when she disappeared their sights were set on Sailor Mercury instead. Watch the footage."

The small square behind the anchor's head seemed to grow and the video started playing. She watched as a helicopter hovered over the park and men dropped down with ropes. She saw the tranquilizer dart hit Sailor Mercury in the shoulder and then watched her fall to the ground. The girl was picked up and then the men were lifted back into the air, carrying her.

Zoicite, who the public knew as South Knight, came running across the bridge. She saw the fear and horror cross his face before he fell to his knees, screaming. And then a bright burst of gold and blue light seemed to explode out of him creating a shockwave that hit the helicopter. A moment later it shuddered and lurched before it began spinning slowly as it fell closer and closer to the ground.

There was a small flash from inside the helicopter, but Ikuko couldn't tell what it was from. She was terrified Mercury had been shot. The helicopter hit the trees and was trapped twenty feet from the ground.

"She's okay!" Kenji screamed suddenly.

Ikuko looked down at the corner of the screen where Mercury had suddenly appeared. Zoicite was screaming as he grabbed hold of her, pulling her into his arms and clinging tightly to her. They both disappeared with a flash of bright blue light.

Stunned, she and Kenji continued to stare at the screen. She couldn't hear the words of the news anchor who had appeared again when the video ended. Her mind was filled with horror, her heart racing a million miles a minute.

She leapt to her feet and raced to the kitchen and her cell phone. She dialed Ami's mother even as she pressed the button on her communicator. The other woman was working the overnight shift at the hospital and if she heard broken accounts she might panic.

"Moshi moshi," came the tired voice of Doctor Mizuno.

"Before I say anything else, let me just say Ami is alright," Ikuko said in a rush.

She head a sharp intake of breath. "What happened?"

Artemis came on line on the communicator. "Send someone to come and get us Artemis," Ikuko ordered. "Right now!"

"Okay," he said and disconnected.

"The military tried to take Mercury. Zo stopped them, I'm not sure how, but I saw her escape."

"Oh kami!" the exhausted doctor breathed. "Send them for me too," she said quietly. "I was done nearly an hour ago but couldn't leave. I'll be in my office on the third floor."

"Done," Ikuko said quietly.

She hung up and hurried back to the living room. The news anchor was looking very serious as he read a bulletin. "This just in," he said. "The Sailor Senshi are refusing to protect the city so long as there are any helicopters in the sky, and until the military promises not to attack them again. This comes from Artemis Knight, who has been one of the protectors involved in discussions with the military on the threat from space. I repeat. The Senshi will not return until there are no helicopters in the sky and the military assures them there will be no more attempted kidnappings or any attacks of any kind."

A flash of light lit up the living room and Ikuko turned to see Makoto and Nephrite. She threw herself at the girl, holding her close and begging for information.


	9. Recriminations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 19  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiore was struggling. He had harmed his childhood friend. He couldn't remember why he had felt so betrayed, but he had. His entire body was clenched in frustration and confusion. Nothing made sense anymore.

His friend had been right, and that made him itch. He never would have harmed children, or animals. Why had he thought it was necessary? He wasn't evil. He knew he wasn't evil. Why was he so sure he had to hurt the people of earth.

"He's confusing you," Xenian hissed. The Kisenian blossom looked angry. "Don't let him into your head."

"He's not," Fiore lied.

He wasn't sure of much, but he was sure that Xenian was saying things to him that didn't make sense. Why had he felt it was necessary to kill Mamoru's mate? Why had he thought he had to kill Mamoru, the one person who had ever shown him kindness? He would have protected his own mate if he had one. Would have died to protect her, or any of his kind.

That thought saddened him. He was so lonely.

He was confused, but he knew, instinctively, that he couldn't let Xenian know just how confused he was. She had tricks, he thought. Tricks that would make him change his mind, even when he didn't want to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi and Mamoru smiled as they looked around. Elysion was full of flowers and butterflies and tons of bright sunlight. Almost the moment they arrived they were met by a toddler who ran to Usagi screaming, "mine Usa, mine Usa!" He had short, curly blonde hair and a golden horn on his head. Bright blue eyes blinked up at Usagi as he patted her belly. "Usa dream," he whispered.

"You know Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked.

He nodded frantically and took her hand, swinging it back and forth before handing her a bright purple flower.

"Helios!" she heard a woman calling and looked up to see a blonde woman with a silver horn on her head running across the field.

"Oh goodness, it's the prince and princess," she whispered as she reached them. "Helios gave me a bit of a fright." She bowed to Usagi and Mamoru and then took the little one, swinging him around in a circle before settling him on her hip. "Welcome," she continued. "I am the Priestess Maboroshi. This little rascal is Helios. My husband, Yume should be here in a moment. I assume you've come on your quest." She talked rapidly and Usagi couldn't help grinning at her.

"We have. Our advisors tell us it's time to collect our birthright."

"Ah, such problems they are having in the world of men right now," she said quietly. "You look tired, and hungry. Come, we will find my husband, who is probably making flower crowns with my daughters, and he will tell you about the quest."

Usagi smiled and she and Mamoru followed the priestess.

"Yume!" Maboroshi called, as they approached a man with two little girls at his sides. All had blonde hair. The priest had a golden horn, like his son, while the girls bore silver like their mother. "These are my girls, Wala and Áine," the woman continued quietly.

"Where are the rest of your people?" Mamoru asked, sounding concerned.

"Gone in the troubles," Yuma answered, reaching them. "Something has been plaguing the world of dreams for months now," he continued, a small frown on his face. "Our people have moved to the Earth for safety, though I suppose it doesn't seem very safe at the moment," he added. "I fear they shall not return and our children will be the last of our line until they and their soulmates are of age."

"Their soulmates? Do you know who they are?" Usagi asked brightly.

"One is a child you now carry. She dreams of Helios and he of her." Yume frowned. "But time moves differently here, and he may have to enter the Long Sleep until they are of age."

"Then what will happen to the land of dreams?" Mamoru asked.

Yume rested one hand on each of his daughter's heads. "My girls will protect it and grant dreams, and while their brother sleeps they will protect him. Soon their soulmates will come and this place will see life once more, even though our son stays not."

"They are here on quest," Maboroshi said quietly. "They need rest and food first."

"A meal is prepared and there is a place for you to sleep."

"And your friends should be here soon" Maboroshi added. "I'm afraid you will not be happy to learn what has happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto, still in henshin as Sailor Jupiter, gathered Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa close to her and Nephrite and teleported to the mini command center in their apartment building. She had them on the couch within moments, sitting with Luna, who was stalking back and forth across a small table ranting and raving as the television ran images of the attack on Sailor Mercury.

"Backstabbing, ungrateful…" most of her words were nearly unintelligible.

"I've got to go get Doctor Mizuno," she said quietly.

"She's in her office. Go not in henshin directly into her office and come straight back," Artemis ordered.

She nodded. Nephrite took her hand. None of them were willing to be separated from their mates at the moment. She released her transformation with a brief light, thankful she'd thrown on shorts and a t-shirt before transforming in the middle of the night. They both stepped forward and disappeared.

They appeared in Doctor Mizuno's office and instantly grabbed her before teleporting back to the others. The doctor was in hysterics. "Where is Ami?" she asked the moment they arrived.

"She hasn't returned yet," Artemis said. "My guess is that Zo took her to the safest place he could think of."

"Where is that?" she asked, looking frantic.

"Wherever his prince and princess are, which right now, happens to be Elysion, which is one place the military will never find."

"What if she's hurt?"

"Mamoru can heal," Nephrite said quietly, helping the doctor to the couch. "Would you like some tea? Setsuna is making some."

"Yes please," she whispered. "Where are all the others?"

"Most of the group is in China right now. It was hit hard. Shingo and Haruki seem to have the closest abilities to Usagi and Mamoru and they are doing their best out there. Setsuna and Rei are here taking a break with Petz while the rest of her family is in India, which was also hard hit and has many people." Artemis explained.

"So you are still out there helping, even after what you said?" she asked.

"I'm rather certain that the moment Mamoru and Usagi get back they will clear Japan whether the military agrees to our terms or not," he said sheepishly. "I only said that to get the military to back off."

"I want my daughter," Doctor Mizuno moaned. Ikuko wrapped her in a tight hug.

"She'll be back. I saw it on the television, she's okay. And Zo would never let her be otherwise."

The doctor nodded, looking more hopeful. "Why would they do this? Why do they hate our children?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zoicite couldn't think of anything but Ami's safety. He had only one thought. Get her to the prince and princess. He also had to warn them of the danger. There was no doubt in his mind that they would face a similar attempt, if they had not already.

When he opened his eyes to see Elysion he was amazed. He hadn't remembered it until that moment. It was filled with sunshine and butterflies and fluffy white clouds in the blue skies above.

He couldn't seem to let go of Ami. His mind was in a state of panic still, even through his shock and wonder, and all he could concern himself with was the possibility that she had been harmed. He looked her over carefully, moving her fuku to the side to check where the dart had gone into her shoulder. There was a strange metal piece under her skin.

"I think they've put a tracker in you," he said, anger coating his voice.

"Cut it out, now," she demanded. "We can't lead them to Usagi. It's her they're after."

"I know," he growled angrily. "This place is safe from that. Let's go find Mamoru and Usagi. Perhaps the priest will have a sharp blade."

He looked up at a sharp cry and saw Usagi running across the field toward them, Mamoru one step behind her.

"Ami! Ami!" Usagi raced forward and began twisting her friend around, checking every inch of her, nearly as desperate as Zoicite felt. "They tried to take you? Where did they hit you? Where is that tracker? It's poisoning her! Show me!"

Zoicite, more afraid than ever, turned Ami so Usagi could see the tracker. "Poisoning her how?" he asked.

"It's making her weak. The longer it's in there, the harder it will be for her to transform or get away. Those bastards." Usagi was visibly incensed.

Usagi put her hand over the skin that was bowed out and closed her eyes. She muttered something under her breath and Ami gasped as the piece popped out and unto Usagi's palm. She handed it to Mamoru, who put it onto a tall flat rock, picked up another from the ground and smashed it again and again.

"We will no longer work with the military," Mamoru said, in a voice that could break iron. He was making a pronouncement. There would be no further contact with them. The prince had spoken. He put a hand on Zoicite's shoulder and met his eyes.

His entire body relaxed under Mamoru's stare. He felt calm and at peace. This is what he had sought, why he had come. Mamoru and Usagi were strong. They'd had several power ups, and especially since Usagi had gotten pregnant they had both been tested and showed such an inner strength that Zoicite couldn't help but look to them in times of trouble.

Usagi was hugging Ami tightly. "I'll never let them take you," she whispered.

Together the four of them moved toward the temple in the distance. Mamoru informed him that there was food waiting for them and beds to sleep in. He and Usagi had been asked to come and collect their birthright. He didn't know much about that. Neither did they. It was something that only happened once for each new ruler.

"I am a little concerned with what happened to me," Zoicite said, looking at Mamoru. "I got hot all over, but mostly in my chest and then… something exploded out of me and brought Ami back awake, but it also took down the chopper. People could have been hurt, but for a moment I didn't even care."

"What you felt was your first power up," Usagi explained. "It does feel a bit like that. Haven't you noticed the changes?"

Zoicite looked down at himself. He couldn't see any differences. His uniform looked the same, a light grey, almost white, with ice blue trim to match Ami's fuku. His pins were still in place, as was his sword. He looked back up at Usagi and shrugged.

"Zo, not only do you now have a cape, but your pins have changed and you are wearing a different sword."

"I have a cape?" he asked. He didn't feel it. He swiped his hand backward and sure enough there was material swaying gently behind him. Even Kunzite didn't have a cape since they'd been saved. He wondered why he had one now.

"You can also see the symbol for South on your forehead right now. It will fade when you release your transformation I'm sure," Mamoru added.

Zoicite pulled his sword out and looked at the scabbard and hilt. The symbols of Mercury and South were intertwined inside the circle of a snowflake. He smiled. He didn't mind the change at all.

"Your pins are the same," Ami said quietly.

He put his sword back to his side and wrapped both arms around her. He had come far too close to losing her. He didn't think he could have survived it if he had.

"Go into that little cottage and get some rest," Usagi ordered. "Mamoru and I still have to eat and rest and we have a task to complete."

He and Ami nodded and he led her to one of the small cabins to the side of the temple. Inside there was bread and fruit and a pitcher of what he thought might be mulled cider. He didn't pay much attention. Instead he pulled Ami into his arms again and put his face into her neck.

"I can't ever lose you," he whispered, almost choking on the words. "Not ever," he added, holding tight.

"My Zo," she said, and rested a chilled hand on his cheek.

They both released their henshin. She was wearing a short nightgown with snowflakes over it. He was only in boxers. They'd been asleep when the call came through from Usagi. Now he led her to the bed and laid her gently down, kissing her.

"My Ami," he whispered and bent to kiss her neck, her shoulders and her chest. He drew the nightdress off of her and continued kissing every inch of her. He delighted in the way she panted and moaned as he suckled her breasts. He nipped and bit at her before moving down her body again.

Over her ribs and stomach he trailed his mouth as his hands slipped further down. When he reached the little blue boy cut panties, he drew them off her and spread her thighs, kissing her belly before moving lower. He needed to touch her more than he needed to breathe.

His hands parted her lower lips and he supped on her. He loved the sight, the smell, and the taste of her inner flesh. He found the little nub he knew would drive her to completion and closed his mouth over it as he entered her with a single finger. She whimpered and moaned.

"Together," she begged. "This time, together."

He pulled back and slipped his boxers off before moving up her body. In a single motion he had found her entrance and slid partially inside. Very slowly they moved together. It wasn't their normal wild and passionate mating. This was slow and sweet as they reaffirmed the other was safe and they would not be parted.

He kissed her gently as he slid in and out. Their bodies slicked with sweat as they moved in a rhythm as old as time. He cupped her breasts, pressing them together so he could suckle her and nip at the tender flesh. He moved up and bit her neck and then kissed her, pressing his tongue into her mouth to taste her.

Both of them began to moan with each movement as they drew closer and closer to the peak. When they climaxed it was together, arms wrapped tightly around each other, crying each other's names. His seed filled her as his hips bucked wildly in the release. Her body sucked and clenched, drawing him in.

Zoicite rolled over, pulling Ami with him so she lay over his chest. It might not have been their normal wildness, but it was no less passionate, and far more intimate for that. He held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Ami. I… I might have lost you, and I don't think I could handle that."

"I love you too Zo. And we both know you wouldn't have given up if they had taken me. You would have searched the world. Lets not forget the link the Soul-Bond gives us."

"It didn't work when Usagi was taken," he whispered quietly.

"Zo, that was to a different time. The military doesn't have that technology."

He nodded, but his anger and fear still simmered under the surface. "I'm not sure I'll be able to let you out of my sight for a while," he admitted.

"Well... " Ami frowned. "I don't really want you to, but when those flowers are gone, it will be back to school. We can't let our identities slip."

Zoicite nodded, but he wasn't happy about it. He wanted to keep her here, in Elysion, where she would always be safe. He knew she was right however. If they ever wanted to have a normal life, they would have to return.

He felt her breathing change as she slipped into sleep, but his own eyes refused to close. He just stared at her in wonder, and prayed to the kami, and anyone else who was listening that he could keep her safe, and happy, and with him forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyu: We come to you this morning, at 5:02 AM, with breaking news. This report played less than fifteen minutes ago, please listen.

News Anchor: This just in. The Sailor Senshi are refusing to protect the city so long as there are any helicopters in the sky, and until the military promises not to attempt another kidnapping or attack them again. This comes from Artemis Knight, who has been one of the protectors involved in discussions with the military on the threat from space. I repeat. The Senshi will not return until there are no helicopters in the sky and the military assures them there will be no more attempted kidnappings or any attacks of any kind.

Aoto: We were called in to help the people understand what is happening, and because, like you, our fellow citizens, we owe our lives and our thanks to the Sailor Senshi, who have time and again gone above and beyond the call of duty for our city, and our people.

Yuna: I am outraged. I was up all night. We were putting the finishing touches on Wednesday's special when the flowers began to fall, and what was the first thing we saw? A skycam report of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen on top of Tokyo Tower. More reports followed as the Senshi spread out all over Japan. Sailor Mercury and South Knight were working here all night long, from just after one in the morning.

Aoto: And I just want to remind everyone, the Senshi check in with the police and the first responders before and after every attack. They've been doing so for months.

Miyu: Not only that… They've sponsored charity events, helped people with other things, including healing a few children who were injured during an earthquake, where Sailor Jupiter personally pulled a piece of playground equipment off of them. These heroes are more than protectors to our city. They are our family.

Aoto: We are asking the public to call your local politicians, call the Emperor if you have to. Just help us tell the military, NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!

Miyu: Oh Kami… it seems there was a couple watching the Senshi in the park. They have cell phone footage of the attempted kidnapping from much closer than our eye in the sky cam. We're loading it now. This is a first time for us seeing this as well, so you may want to make sure the kids are out of the room.

Yuna: Okay, I see Mercury and South separate. It seems like he's searching for something and she must be watching to make sure one of those flowers doesn't get him from behind.

Aoto: OH! Did you see that? Look at her shoulder.

Miyu: Oh Kami! Oh my… They just took her.

Aoto: Watch South… watch this… (long pause) … oh. I've never seen him so upset, not even when Sailor Moon went missing. Remember what happened then?

Miyu: I do. Why didn't they expect something like this. That helicopter is trapped in those trees.

Yuna: Wait! The Senshi are there… they got everyone out, and it looks like… yes, there are paramedics on scene.

Aoto: Did you notice? Even after what they did, Sun Knight just healed the pilot. And the police are there now… and here come military men with guns.

Yuna: Oh thank goodness… they all disappeared.

Miyu: He was crying.

Aoto: Who?

Miyu: South Knight. He was crying. I mean we've all seen how much these couples love each other. They've taken blows for one another, helped one another, been there for one another. But I don't know… seeing a man cry… it's just hard. When my grandmother passed my grandfather cried. It was the only time I'd ever seen it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yume led them up the temple steps and pointed toward the entrance. "Your task is to collect the items you need. You must act together," he said, before he disappeared around the outer edge. "Together," they heard him call.

Inside they found themselves in a large rectangle room with huge columns. Bright sunlight shone beyond, but they couldn't really see past them. Mamoru was holding Usagi's hand as they moved deeper inside. They walked close together, taking comfort in each other's presence.

On a dais at the center of the room, each held by stone hands, were two swords. One was wide and thick, with a blue hilt and scabbard. The other was thinner, the hilt and scabbard a silvery color with hints of pink.

They stopped in front of the dais and Mamoru turned to Usagi, and smiled. The words Yume had spoken echoed in both their minds and they turned to each other. They clasped hands and both spoke.

"Together."

With one hand in Usagi's, his fingers threaded through hers, and the other held out they reached together, and their hands clasped over the hilts of their own swords. Their minds connected completely. His thoughts and hers unified in that moment, and together they lifted the swords out of their holders.

The instant the swords left the dais, Mamoru felt a wash of power through him. It rushed into every molecule of his body. He felt himself changing as the power swelled.

When he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a glowing crescent moon on Usagi's forehead. Where she had been wearing and ordinary outfit, now she was in a long white dress with golden embroidery along the bodice. There were partial sleeves over her arms, and feather clips in her hair. She had a low breastplate over the dress, curved around her swollen belly, and wings had sprouted from her back, huge and white. The sword was belted around her waist, hanging low over her hips. Her hair had turned silver, with a hint of pink at the tips, and there was a new wisdom in her eyes.

He knew his own sword was already on his own hip. He could feel the weight of it. He could feel Usagi's shock as the power swept through her. He saw her every thought, felt every feeling with her. They were more connected at that moment than during the height of their Soul-Bonding.

She gasped at the sight of him and he watched and heard inside her mind.

Mamoru looked the same, and yet different. He was wider at the shoulders, and around his thighs and arms new muscle had formed. His eyes were full of knowledge and wisdom. His hair had grown thicker, and at the tips of the black there was the tiniest hint of a deep purple. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with armor over it, the sword belted at his hip.

She realized her own sword was at her hip as well. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Their minds connected and she knew he found her beautiful and ethereal without his having to speak. She could read his every thought, and he hers. They moved forward as one, their hands reaching for one another, and she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms.

For several long moments they stayed like that floating several inches above their air, though her wings were folded still. Then she stepped back.

"Wow," he breathed, a moment later. He pulled back slightly from her mind and watched her blink up at him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"You are incredibly handsome," she responded, and raised herself on tiptoe to kiss him. "This breastplate feels weird, but in a good way. It sways and moves with the babies and my body."

"Good. Now, we need to get to Ami and Zo and get them home before her mother goes completely insane with worry."

"Oh Kami, I didn't think of that. Maybe we should have woken them up after our nap…"

"They're probably awake by now," Mamoru said quietly. "Come on, we have to get home."

They released their transformation and Mamoru was thankful to see the wings disappeared, though her hair remained silver and pink. He was sure his still had a purple tinge to it.

"We may need to use the disguise pen," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna sighed and shut off the television. "The girls will tell us if anything else shows up. I just wanted you to see that people really do care about your kids. Not just me and Artemis. The whole city cares."

Rei hurried into the room. "My father said he talked to someone who might help. He didn't give any details, but he will call as soon as he knows anything."

"When was this?" Ikuko asked.

"Does it matter?" Doctor Mizuno stood and paced the room. "What I want to know is… where is my daughter?"

"Right here mom," said Ami as she followed Rei into the room. Zoicite's hand was on her shoulder and he didn't appear willing to let her go anytime in the next millennia. A second later Usagi and Mamoru hurried in and the little blonde raced to her own mother just as Ami reached hers.

Hugs and tears filled the next several minutes. Then Usagi turned to Luna, who bowed automatically.

"None of that!" Usagi said, annoyed. "And no sama talk yet either. I'm fourteen… wait until I'm at least… maybe an adult?" she trailed off, obviously unsure what she could say.

Luna snorted.

"Luna, Mamoru and I can't stop protecting the city just because the military is acting up. I want to take Setsuna, Rei, and Petz with myself and Mamoru. We can cleanse Japan and then move on. We will stay in a group. Everyone else can work in other places… but only after you and Artemis get clearance from local authorities. I don't want anyone being arrested for trespassing or something like that."

"Consider it done. The others are already out in groups of four."

"Okay, I'm taking the girls with me then. Ami, are you going to stay and help Artemis?"

Ami looked at her mother for a long minute, and then to Zoicite. "I'd like to go to America. We don't have anyone there yet, and those the Airman First Class was talking about growing up in New York. There are a lot of people there… they'll need help too."

"Just be careful. Watch each other's backs, and call if you need us," Mamoru said, clapping Zo on the shoulder.

A moment later Usagi and the others had gone back to the other apartment.

"Turn the news back on Artemis," Luna said excitedly. "I really want to see her wings!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Petz considered herself a pragmatic sort. While she had magic, since she had come to the past, she preferred going without in her normal life. But using that magic again felt wonderful when she got the chance. And being included in the group of women Usagi trusted even more so.

She transformed, looking a bit different than she had in the days when she had been under Wiseman's spell. Instead of a black moon inverted on her forehead, there was a yellow moon, glowing slightly even in the early morning light. Her dark green hair was now in a single braid when she transformed, and there were white flowers in her hair.

Her outfit was still a dark green, but it was trimmed with a silver bodice and silver lining around the edges. Her long pants were silver, and on her belly was a silver crescent cradle. It was healing to her, to know she wasn't really Black Moon Clan. That her parents had loved her and her sisters very much, and that she was loved, respected, and welcomed by the Senshi.

They all transported together to a large tower and stood on a platform near the very top. She could see a military helicopter in the distance and pointed it out. The others nodded. She felt her shield come up automatically and saw the others were the same. Tuxedo Kamen was standing so close to Sailor Moon that he was within the circle of her shield, though it was slightly larger as if her babies had realized their father could be in danger as well.

She couldn't stop staring at Sailor Moon. Her hair was almost completely silver, except at the very tips, which were pink. Large wings sprouted from her back, though she was in a dress now, along one, with a sword at her side and a breastplate. The silver crescent cradle was still visible even through the material. Tuxedo Kamen was in his king form. His armor a dark blue with gold trim and a sword on his own hip.

"We want to try and do this in one shot so we aren't in danger any longer than necessary. We haven't tested the shields against gas or anything, so if you see anyone approaching converge on us and the three of you teleport us out." Tuxedo Kamen spoke quietly.

The rest of them nodded and spread enough for the two of them to draw their swords. Sailor Moon lifted hers and put it against Tuxedo Kamen's. The two swords connected, hers meeting his and a strange silvery vine flowed from her blade while a golden one seeped out from his hilt, locking the two together.

As she watched he moved behind sailor moon and together they held the blades up, straight into the air. They cried out together, "Moonlit Earth Healing!"

The light was nearly blinding, shining brighter than a noonday sun. It spread as far over the horizon as she could see, covering not just the city, but the mountains and ocean. She didn't know how far it went, but she could feel the pure healing energy of it. It felt similar to when her mind had been cleansed of Wiseman's evil and brought up feelings of love and hope.

The strange feeling that had been in her chest since the flowers had started falling eased, and she knew the healing had gone a long way toward getting those strange youma's off their planet. It wasn't done, but she knew it wouldn't be nearly as long with the Prince and Princess. There was a reason these two would one day become the King and Queen. Even after a betrayal they still chose to protect the people.

"We've got company," Sailor Pluto said, pointing towards two helicopters converging on their location.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were still in the midst of healing the city.

"Let's move to another location but let them keep working. I think they can heal all of Japan within an hour at this rate," Sailor Mars said.

The three of them moved together and surrounded the royal couple. She closed her eyes and linked hands with the other two, sharing power before they disappeared from Tokyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours had passed. They had healed all of Japan, though it had taken nearly two hours even with their increased powers. The others were still working in groups all over the planet, but Usagi and Mamoru were sitting inside the conference room of the police station. Neither was thrilled to be talking to the military, but Usagi knew it had to be done.

She had not let go of her transformation. Her wings were folded behind her. She was forced to use a backless chair, but she needed to feel the power running through her. Her senses were heightened in this form. She could feel everyone inside the police station.

She was waiting for the three representatives of the Japanese Defense Force she had met the first night. There was also a politician who would be arriving, though she had not been told whom.

Mamoru, also still in henshin, was sitting extremely close to her, while Luna and Artemis stood just behind her, in human form, disguised with the Luna Pen as Sailor Luna and Artemis Knight.

Usagi was so incredibly stressed she wasn't remotely surprised when she heard the familiar sounds of the twins favorite nursery song.

"Little bunny Foo Foo…

Hoppin' through the forest

Catchin' up the field mice

And boppin' 'em on the head.

:: Children, this is not the time :: she said apologetically. She grinned though. They were trying to cheer her up.

:: Mommy sad? ::

:: A little sad, a little angry, :: she explained. :: The people who are coming did something mean and tried to take Auntie Ami. They hurt her and scared Uncle Zo. ::

:: Ami is okay now, :: Mamoru added. :: She's safe with Zo. ::

:: Okay. :: Both twins chorused the words, and then without prompting their shield went up and surrounded the group of four.

:: We don't need that yet, :: Usagi scolded. :: And besides, Officers Takahashi and Sato are good and we trust them. ::

The two officers were sitting to either side of the couple. The shield expanded to include them both and Mamoru laughed. "Kids," he said with a shrug.

They waited silently after that. There was no point in arguing with the twins, and honestly, Usagi felt safer with the shield up. She wouldn't put it past the military to try and tranquilize all of them through a window.

Four men entered the room. All of them quiet and dressed to play down their appearance. They were quite obviously a protective detail for someone important. Each of them looked carefully over the group in the large silver bubble.

"The military will not be coming," one of the men stated in a very deep voice. He had a soothing presence and he smiled gently at Usagi. "Please, be at ease. They will not attack again."

:: Did you kids hear that? :: Usagi asked.

:: What if he's wrong? ::

:: He isn't. I trust him. :: Usagi wasn't sure why she did, but it was absolutely certain within her that the man was not lying and there was no more danger.

:: Okay mommy, :: the twins chorused.

The shield went down and Usagi sighed in relief. Sometimes the twins could be very pushy. She was glad this wasn't one of those times.

A fifth man entered the room and Usagi recognized him instantly. She stood and bowed in respect. It was the Prime Minister of Japan! He had come personally. She had no idea how Rei's father had reached him, but she was thankful he had.

The Prime Minister sat close to them and began talking. It was the most ordinary and calm conversation, feeling nothing like a negotiation at all. After apologizing for the behavior of the generals, he assured them no one would attack them again, and that he was working personally as a liaison with other countries to make sure the Senshi, Shitennou, and Hogosha could get to as many places as possible.

"Thank you for what you have been doing here in Tokyo," he said. "I think sometimes we forget that you must have normal lives, and that you are very young to hold such responsibility. And in spite of that you have not given up or abandoned us, even after what was done. In fact, one of you, Sailor Jupiter, I believe, saved my niece last night. One of those flowers was on her windowsill and she would have been hurt if you all were not out there."

Usagi felt tears in her eyes and was more thankful than she could say for the kind words and the recognition that underneath it all, they were just normal teenagers, trying to live their lives.


	10. Metamorphosis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 19  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sun Knight was exhausted.

Hours had flown by as they battled one flower fall after another. They'd believed there were no more landing, until they had reached the European continent, and had found more floating to the ground. Artemis believed it was a last wave of flowers delayed somehow in space.

He didn't really care why it was delayed. He only hoped it was the last of them. All of them had been working from one in the morning. It was now well past noon, and he was ready to take a break. He missed his Soul-Bonded, missed Japan, and missed his family.

Currently he was in London with Blue Moon Knight, Sailor Mars, and West Knight. He and his youngest cousin were working on long distance attacks, but without Pluto and Saturn they both felt weaker.

The latest reports were that all of Asia was complete and his soulmate and Blue's would soon be joining them when they took their next break.

Thankfully Mercury and South Knight were in the Americas, where the prince and princess had just gone with Saphir and his family. The rest were roaming over the world in small groups, trying to locate problem areas.

All Sun knew was that he was tired, sore, and ready for a break.

His head came up when he heard a woman scream. He locked eyes with Blue and they both nodded. Someone was in immediate danger.

Together they rushed toward the sound. They found a couple inside their kitchen, with the doors to the garden broken and smashed. Two of the Youma flowers were in the house, attacking them.

The woman was trying to wrestle one of the flowers away from her husband. She was obviously of Japanese origin while the man was English. Speaking in rapid Japanese, she was yelling for the creature to let go of the man, who was being drained rapidly.

"Get out of the way!" Mars yelled, and the woman backed up at the command in Japanese.

Sun pulled her carefully out of harms way and sent an attack at the Youma that had captured the man, who had sunny blonde hair. "Solar Flare," he said, concentrating the attack carefully so no harm would come to the victim.

As soon as the man was free, Blue Moon Knight rushed in and pulled him out of harm's way. Quickly the heroes moved in and within moments both Youma were destroyed.

The woman started rocking back and forth and crying out a name. "Minako."

"Do you think?" Blue Moon asked.

"It is," Mars said. "I thought you had already realized that." She shook her head, wrapped her arms around the woman, and started murmuring comforting words.

He moved to the man and put a hand over his forehead. "Gentle Sunlight Healing," he whispered, filling the man with enough energy to wake and function.

A few minutes later, plans had been made, the house was secure, the couple moved to a safer location, and the four heroes had teleported to the mini command center to take their break and meet up with Pluto and Saturn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How much do you think is left?" North Knight asked.

Sailor Venus frowned, leaning her back against his chest. She had no idea. It was nearing three in the afternoon in Japan, and she was exhausted.

"I'm pretty sure we've gotten most of the populated areas," she said, looking over to Jupiter, who nodded.

"We have several areas in the jungles, and a known tribe that lives near a volcano. Not sure what else. I'm just following along where Artemis sends us at this point," Jupiter admitted. "I'm too tired to think straight anymore."

"How are the ground crews doing?" North asked, turning to East Knight.

"Most of the plains are done. There were several hundred deaths among the wildlife in and around the Sahara."

Venus frowned. She was worried about the elephants. Poaching and natural death as well as drought killed many of the wonderful creatures, and she worried about the ability of the species to survive.

North hugged her, picking up on her distress. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Kun," she said, looking up at him. She could feel the beginnings of a sunburn on her skin. "I don't know how much more we can do right now."

He nodded. "We need a break, and I want to call Ikuko-mama."

She smiled. They had discussed something important after the attempt to abduct Mercury, and now they wanted it to happen as quickly as possible. "I say we should go to the command center, take a break, make the call, and then come back and finish the rest."

He nodded and waved the others close. A moment later they were in the mini command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ikuko hung up the phone. She did a little dance around the kitchen and hurried to find her phonebook. She had an old friend to call. Kenji was smiling at her indulgently. She knew he thought it was silly to get so excited, but this was an important event. She was thankful they had come to her.

As soon as she pulled her phonebook out of the purse she grabbed her cell again. She still didn't have all her numbers programed into it. She would have to get Ami or Zo to help her later. She smiled and dialed the number.

"Judge Saichirou speaking," came the calm voice on the other end of the line.

"It's Tsukino Ikuko," she explained.

"Ikuko! How's Kenji? The kids?"

"All good," she smiled as she spoke. They'd been friends since high school. "I'm calling because I have a young man and young lady who need a little help. The paperwork is already completed, signed, and ready to go. They're just moving things forward slightly."

"How soon?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Ikuko said.

He was quiet for a moment, but she heard the rustling of paper. "I think we can manage it. Everything should be open by the morning. Get them there by 9:30."

"You are absolutely a hero tonight!" Ikuko exclaimed. "Now, how is your wife?"

"Being driven nearly crazy by two teenagers," he said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it," Ikuko said, happy to talk to her old friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Artemis turned up the volume on the news when an image of the Prime Minister and the Emperor appeared. It had been a long day, and most of his charges were still out, working as fast as they could to eradicate the strange Youma that had fallen to Earth. Luna was sleeping, her body curled with her tail tucked under her chin.

"In other news, today the Emperor and Prime Minister made a surprise visit to the nation's defense forces. This comes only hours after the Prime Minister personally spoke with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. According to sources inside the palace, both the Emperor and Prime Minister had family members who were saved by the Senshi, Shitennou, or Hogosha during the first few hours of the Youma Flower attack on Japan."

The other anchor took over.

"The Japan Self-Defense Forces have given no statement regarding the visit and the media was not invited to the meeting, however, the Emperor did make a statement overnight stating that he condemned the actions of the military who were not acting in the "best interests of the people." The Prime Minister also stated that the military acted without orders."

Artemis still didn't trust anyone in the military, but he was happy that they hadn't been acting under orders. The last thing they needed was their own government turning against them. They had work to do, and after everything they had learned about the future, he knew they needed the goodwill of the people.

Saving the planet, again, was just another step toward that eventual future. They had many more battles to face before that day, he was sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was nearing midnight when Artemis finally called them all back for the last time. Usagi leaned heavily against Mamoru's side and he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. They had all worked nearly twenty-four hours straight and he was worried about how it would affect her.

It was not completely finished, but with the ground crews working with a type of flame Rei and Jadeite had helped them design specifically for the flowers they could finally relax. All the populated areas they could find had been cleared. The nations of the world would have a bit of work protecting animals, especially the wild ones.

Mamoru was exhausted. They had been on three continents before they were called. Now he wrapped his arm even tighter around her and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"You guys were amazing," he said to Koan, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I honestly don't know if we would have made it through without all of you."

She nodded and looked over at Petz, who was held tightly in Saphir's arms, already sleeping. Tiny snores coming from his own lap told Mamoru Usagi had fallen asleep as well. Ami appeared to be on her last legs.

"It starts at nine tomorrow morning," he reminded the others, who nodded. They'd grown excited at Minako's call and the chattering between the girls hadn't stopped since.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 20  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minako was shaking, her hands unsteady as she tried to pin her hair up. Usagi pushed her hands away and took over, parting the golden locks in three places, two small and one large. She began making small plaits of the two tinier pieces, weaving in the flowers Mamoru had provided as she made a crown of the two small braids and attached the veil.

"You look so beautiful," Ikuko whispered, adjusting the fabric.

The dress had belonged to Minako's mother, as well as the veil, since her father had wanted to get married in a church. Minako and Kunzite had decided against being so formal, however. They were going to be married in the courthouse, with a judge, instead. It was simple, and perfect for them. They didn't need a huge ceremony. They only needed the ones who loved them most.

All they really wanted was for the wedding to take place immediately.

There was a sound behind her and she peered into the mirror to see what was happening. "Are they here?" Usagi asked, and Minako turned to see her talking to Setsuna, who nodded.

"Haruki picked them up," she explained.

"Who?" Minako asked.

"Hmm?" Usagi turned back to her and readjusted the veil. "Oh, just a couple friends," she said, and added a pin to hold the thin material steady. "There," she said, "it's perfect."

Minako nodded and looked at the other girls. They'd all used the disguise pen to create dresses in their own colors. Their soulmates had suits with those colors for contrast. Minako however was all in white except the orange flowers tucked into her crown of braids. Most of her hair was free and flowing down her back, but those braids set off the look beautifully.

The door to the room opened suddenly and two people came inside. Minako's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected to see them. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to weep in gratitude. Obviously someone had made sure they would appear.

"Mama? Papa?"

Both of them rushed forward.

"You look wonderful," her mother said, wiping tears from her own eyes.

"Beautiful," her father murmured.

Minako found herself in the embrace of her parents. It felt right. For the first time in what seemed forever there was no strange feeling around them. Something had changed, and she wished she knew what it was. Her parents both clung to her, and Minako clung back, just as hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kunzite paced back and forth in the judge's office. He couldn't wait for his bride to appear. His suit felt a bit uncomfortable and tight around the collar. He didn't care. He would be a bit uncomfortable for a few minutes if it meant he could have his love forever. He continued to pace.

Mamoru cleared his throat and Jadeite put a hand on Kunzite's shoulder to stop him. He stared at them. Both had recently been through a marriage ceremony and he knew they had done well, but he was still extremely nervous.

"You don't think she's mad, do you?" he asked.

He knew Haruki and Setsuna had just gone to get Minako's parents. He'd only found out an hour before and had been told to keep it a secret.

Mamoru shook his head. "I think she will be thrilled when she sees them. Things have changed. After the attack yesterday, all either of them could think about was Minako."

Kunzite nodded. He had heard what happened when Haruki saved the couple from one of the Youma flowers, and he was thrilled, but he hadn't warned his bride they were coming.

Kenji-San hurried into the chambers. "The girls are on their way," he said quietly.

For a moment Kunzite felt panic. What if he said the words wrong, or tripped and fell, or the ring got lost? Then he felt Minako's presence in his mind and her words calmed him.

:: If we make mistakes, we'll make them together, :: she said simply. His shoulders relaxed, and Kunzite felt a grin form on his face. Together. That was all that really mattered. They would be together forever.

The door opened, and the girls came in, one at a time. Next was Minako with her parents holding onto either arm. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The simple, creamy white gown flowed over her curves. The veil only highlighted her natural beauty. The crown of braid covered in flowers made her face seem slightly softer.

Simply beautiful.

Judge Saichirou smiled and urged Kunzite to take Minako's hand. Her father placed it in his and he smiled down at her. She was perfect. Her hand felt warm in his, and the moment they touched he felt whole.

"Kunzite," the judge said, smiling. "Please repeat after me."

Kunzite looked into Minako's eyes as he repeated the words. He felt an amazing sense of calm as he stared into the beautiful face, the azure eyes meeting his.

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi  
(This woman, I marry)  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
(No matter what the health situation is)  
Kono hito o aishi  
(I will love this person)  
Kono hito o uyamai  
(Respect this person)  
Kono hito o nagusame  
(Console this person)  
Kono hito o tasuke  
(Help this person)  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
(Until death)  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
(Protecting fidelity)  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)"

Kunzite didn't stutter or stumble over the words. They were easy promises to make to one he loved so completely. She was the other half of him. She was more than just his lover. She was friend and counselor, light and hope.

"Minako, please repeat after me," Judge Saichirou continued.

"Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi…  
(This man, I marry)  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
(No matter what the health situation is)  
Kono hito o aishi  
(I will love this person)  
Kono hito o uyamai  
(Respect this person)  
Kono hito o nagusame  
(Console this person)  
Kono hito o tasuke  
(Help this person)  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
(Until death)  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
(Protecting fidelity)  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)"

Kunzite sighed in relief. It was done. Minako smiled as he lifted her veil and lowered his lips to hers. It took all of his self-control not to devour her whole right there. He kissed her several times, gently, and once deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Laughter and clapping filled the room, bringing him back to reality. They were moved gently forward a moment later and he and Minako signed their names on the document. He smiled. They were married.

He looked around the room. Doctor Mizuno and Grandfather Hino were just standing up. The doctor had gone back to the hospital for another shift after Ami's return and looked exhausted. The Sisters and Saphir looked tired as well. In fact, everyone did. But they had all come to be with himself and Minako. It meant more than he could say.

Naru was carefully removing the veil from Minako's hair so that she had more freedom of movement. They were going straight to their secret honeymoon spot, and he was excited to have a little time alone with his wife.

His wife. How wonderful that sounded.

:: I love you, wife, :: he said, grinning at her.

:: I love you, husband, :: she responded, blushing lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When he arrived on the planet, Xenian sneered up at Fiore. "Why are you coming back here? Let the flowers do their work," she said, hissing angrily.

"I don't think the flowers are going to succeed. The protectors here are powerful and relentless," he explained.

"They are worthless," Xenian argued.

The Kisenian blossom had been more hostile and angrier as the night turned to day on the planet below, ordering him again and again to release her seedlings. He hadn't wanted to risk it until he knew how much damage had been done. Secretly, he was hoping the planet's protectors had wiped them away.

Looking around now at the streets of Tokyo, Fiore saw people. Many people. They were going about their normal activities as though nothing had happened at all. He didn't see any students in school uniforms, but as he passed a private school he saw a cultural festival.

"I don't think it worked Xenian," he said, his voice quiet.

"What!?" The blossom peeked above the edge of his pocket and gasped. "How? How is this possible?"

"I told you," he said, his voice quiet.

Suddenly he felt a presence nearby. A presence that felt strangely familiar to him. Like something remembered from a dream. He didn't understand it. Somehow he felt like he had come home. Even Mamoru didn't give him those feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natsume growled as the girl pulled her and Ail forward onto the stage. It was ridiculous. This was the third set of outfits they had been pressed to show off. She was tired and needed energy. The people smiled and clapped for them, which was nice, but she was too tired to enjoy herself.

She looked over at Seijoru, who nodded. The next time they went backstage they were going to release a Cardian. She waved to the people, though she couldn't lift her arm completely and turned away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi moved carefully into the dining room, balancing her plate on top of her mug of hot chocolate. It had been a long morning after Kunzite and Minako left. They'd helped Minako's parents get settled into their house, bringing supplies from England, and then she and the others had a meeting with Artemis and a teleconference with the Prime Minister who was coordinating efforts around the world with the United Nations.

They had all taken care of a few hotspots, mostly in areas that weren't well known, like jungles and islands no one really thought much about. More than a thousand people had died from the attacks across the globe, and it upset her greatly.

Mamoru sat down across from her, another plate in his hands. Simple toast was all she could handle at the moment in spite of all the energy she had used. Usagi was worried Doctor Mizuno would try to put her on bed rest, but she just couldn't handle it at the moment. She felt keyed up, as though the battle wasn't over.

Taking a bite of toast, Usagi gave her husband a smile. "It really was beautiful," she said with a sigh.

Mamoru grinned at her. "I've never seen Kunzite so nervous," he admitted.

"I know," Usagi giggled. "Minako said he was panicking about losing the rings. He wasn't even the one holding them."

"Motoki had it under control," Mamoru said, smiling. "I swear before it's done, he'll be a professional at it."

Usagi couldn't stop the giggle that followed. "You know he's thinking of asking Reika right?"

Mamoru nodded. "I saw it too. He was tearing up when Minako and Kunzite were saying their vows and staring at her like a lovesick puppy. I give him a month at most."

She nodded.

A strange feeling of greasy sliminess startled Usagi and she knew instantly another Cardian had been released. Frustrated, she put her toast back on the plate and pressed the call button on her communicator. "Everyone except Minako and Kunzite, there is a Cardian. Henshin yo!"

Usagi and Mamoru both transformed and a moment later they had transported across the district. They found themselves in front of the girl's academy where Rei had attended before switching schools.

Immediately she heard a scream coming from inside the auditorium and they made their way forward. Mars and West Knight appeared next to them as they ran. She could hear the footsteps of the others as well. Before they could reach the building a strange Cardian with pink hair and a tail exploded from the building and raced toward Sailor Moon.

There was a strange sound and she found herself staring at Fiore's back as he stepped between her and the Cardian. He held up his arm and a burst of light came from him, knocking the creature back.

The Cardian screamed "Seiren," and threw a burst of powder at him. He fell to his knees. Sailor Mars threw her Fire Soul attack at the creature and Sailor Moon lifted up the Moon Wand and struck out at the creature. As she sent out her "Moon Princess Halation," she heard "Solar Flare," from Sun Knight and the attacks met and combined, throwing a halo of flames around the monster.

When the circle covered her, it shrunk in on itself until the creature disappeared into dust, a single tarot card falling to the ground. Sailor Moon rushed to where Fiore had fallen. She knelt beside him and whispered, "Moon Healing Escalation," focusing it entirely on him, holding the power away from the creature in his pocket, who was sleeping as well.

Fiore's eyes blinked open and he stared up at her. "You helped me," he said, surprise filling his voice.

"You needed it. I've only bought you a little time. I don't know how long the blossom will remain asleep," she continued. "I get the feeling that she's controlling you somehow, though I don't fully understand it."

Fiore nodded. His eyes blinked, and he looked down at his pocket. The blossom was stirring already.

"Come to us, and we can help you," Sailor Moon urged.

The blossom woke and tried to bite Sailor Moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ail stared at what appeared to be another of his kind. Why had he put himself between Sailor Moon and the Cardian? It made no sense. He was lying on the ground now, Sailor Moon kneeling at his side, having healed him. Again he got a sense that she was familiar, but his eyes were drawn to the only other of his kind that he had seen since early in his childhood.

The other alien was speaking, and then a small creature in his pocket attempted to attack Sailor Moon and he suddenly disappeared. Ail turned to look at An.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Fiore," she murmured. "Do you remember him?"

Ail thought back. They had been hardly more than infants when the Makai tree had left their home planet. Shortly after they left she had begun landing on different planets, trying to find a permanent home. There had been nearly three hundred of them then. Now it was only the two of them.

Fiore had been a couple years their senior, he thought, and if he remembered right, on one of the planets where they'd landed a mob had formed and the tree, and the children, had been attacked. Fiore had raced out into the mob and they'd followed the young one. He had screamed for the tree to save the other children as he led the mob away.

"He saved all of us."

An nodded. "I think he might be the reason I've felt so peaceful lately," she said.

"Peaceful?" Ail asked, confused.

"More complete."

Ail frowned. It made sense. A girl like An needed more than just one other of her kind to be whole and happy. He stared at the place where Fiore had been. Maybe they could work together. He took An's hand and together they disappeared. They had enough energy to last a few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's a good thing we're doing these checkups early," Usagi said to the other girls as they entered the medical bay. "I want to see the special. It's fitting that they are running it today," she added with a giggle.

"It's perfect," Petz said, rubbing the small of her back.

"Back pain?" Ami asked, pointing toward the table. Petz climbed up and sat on the crinkly paper.

"A little. We did have a long day yesterday," she explained.

"It could be an early warning sign of back labor," Doctor Mizuno said, "so if it continues, let me know."

Petz was urged to lay back and Doctor Mizuno walked Ami through using the ultrasound machine.

"Do you want Saphir in here for that part?" Usagi asked. When the young woman nodded, Usagi called out mentally to Mamoru who arrived a moment later. They'd been in talking to Artemis, but this seemed more important at the moment.

Ami been doing more and more of the visits as they progressed and Usagi thought it was a smart idea. If her mother was in surgery when one of the girls went into labor, Ami could be the one delivering a baby.

A few minutes passed while Ami moved the sensor forward and back over Petz' stomach. "The baby looks to be around thirteen weeks," she said. Then she put down the wand and wiped the gel off Petz' belly. "Do you want to know the gender? I can't do that with this yet, but the Mercury computer can tell you."

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy," Petz said. "I've been having dreams," she added. "But yes, please."

"It's definitely a boy," Saphir added.

"You're right," Ami said, smiling at both of them. "And completely healthy. You aren't too far behind Usagi so I'm going to warn you now, the baby may already be trying to communicate with you mentally. You may notice some interesting symptoms those without powers don't have."

"Like hiccoughing bubbles," Usagi said wryly, making the others laugh.

Haruki hurried in with Jadeite. "Sorry we're late," he panted. "Did we miss anything?"

"We're having a boy," Saphir said, his voice filled with wonder as he held onto Petz. "A son." She was smiling up at him in delight and Usagi's heart melted.

"Now, Usagi, it's time for you to step on the scale."

Usagi gritted her teeth and moved toward her most hated piece of medical equipment, praying she hadn't lost too much weight. She watched as the numbers rose and her jaw dropped.

"You've gained three pounds," Ami said excitedly. "That's wonderful!"

To Usagi it was beyond wonderful. She had been so worried. Now she had hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuna: Welcome to the Sailor Senshi Hour! This week we have an extended program for you. After our normal broadcast we will air the first of our specials. This week it is North Knight and Sailor Venus. We will air one episode every other week, showcasing each of the couples, and culminating in a special on Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

Aoto: But first we want to focus on the aftermath of the military's attempt to abduct Sailor Mercury, the attack of Youma Flowers, and the asteroid that is headed toward Earth.

Yuna: We have plenty of video coverage, and a special interview we recorded early this morning. We also have the information on the latest Cardian attack, and questions about the additions to the heroes who have defended us for so long.

Miyu: We want to remind everyone about the upcoming fundraiser. More information is available on the date, time, and cost of tickets. You can see that along the bottom of our screen, along with the website where you can purchase tickets and place your bids on auctioned items.

Yuna: And now for the interview we had this morning! I'm very excited about this.

(The screen changed to a set of five chairs, three on one side, two on the other.)

Aoto: We are so happy to have you with us this morning. I know you must be exhausted.

Sailor Moon: We really are. We didn't finish until nearly midnight last night and I'm sure there will be more calls for us today.

Yuna: That makes us even more grateful you came to speak with us.

Tuxedo Kamen: How could we not after your broadcast? We've never felt so connected to the people of this city. We unfortunately didn't get to see much of it live, but we watched quite a bit of it as we rested and took breaks. All those people you interviewed and the letters from the kids…

Miyu: How could we do any less? You all have done so much for this city. And you're so young!

Sailor Moon: This is our home. We love it here. Not just Tokyo, and not just Japan, but the planet.

Tuxedo Kamen: It's more than just a job or a duty. We have friends and family we care about all over this city, and believe it or not, the planet.

Aoto: Can you tell us anything about the new group of fighters who helped you? We had an idea they might be the ones you saved a short while ago.

Sailor Moon: They are. And like us, they need to stay anonymous. I can tell you they were being controlled by a very powerful being. They were prisoners for a long time, much like the Shitennou were held by Metallia.

Miyu: We've been wondering about that. You have all faced some incredibly fierce enemies. How do you do it? How do you go into a battle like that, not knowing the outcome?

Tuxedo Kamen: It isn't easy. Sometimes we are very afraid. And maybe more so because we all love each other so much. We are all connected.

Sailor Moon: Actually, more connected than you might think. You might have noticed that more than half our number now has been saved from the clutches of evil, and most of those were forced into horrible acts where they hurt others. In order to prevent something like that from happening to any of us again, not only did we heal them, we connected them to ourselves.

Miyu: I'm not sure I understand.

Sailor Moon: Have you heard the word soulmates?

Yuna: Of course.

Tuxedo Kamen: With our abilities, and a bit of magic, those of us who are couples are Soul-Bonded. Basically, Sailor Moon is in possession of half of my soul, and I have half of hers. This gives us added protection and strengthens our bond. We took that concept a bit further and used our powers to link every one of us together. We call it the Soul-Link.

Aoto: Soul-Link. Does that mean each of you has part of the other's souls, or is it more of a connection of the souls?

Sailor Moon: A connection. The long and short of it is, none of us can be turned evil, and no one can hypnotize us into harming each other. As we rescue others we can add them to this Link. It takes a lot of time and energy, but we decided it was worth it to make sure none of us would ever be forced into hurting people.

Miyu: So, why are you telling us? Don't get me wrong, I'm curious and want to know, but this seems like important information.

Tuxedo Kamen: We all talked about it and thought it was best the people knew that no matter what happens, we will always be on their side. Enemies can come, and they can try to turn us, but it won't work. We take our vow to the people quite seriously.

Aoto: And we are so thankful you do. Switching gears now, I was wondering if you could answer a personal question for us.

Tuxedo Kamen: So long as it doesn't give away our identities.

Aoto: I promise, it won't. I was just wondering about the babies. We've seen some of the things they do, and my partner asked me the other day how the two of you get any sleep at all.

Sailor Moon: It's actually gotten a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> My Couples  
> Lead Royals  
> Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) & Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen)
> 
> Inner Senshi & Shitennou  
> Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury) & Zoicite (South Knight)  
> Hino Rei (Sailor Mars) & Jadeite (West Knight)  
> Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter) & Nephrite (East Knight)  
> Aino Minako (Sailor Venus) & Kunzite (North Knight)
> 
> Outer Senshi & Hogosha  
> Kaiou Michiru (Sailor Neptune) & Ten’ou Haruka (Sailor Uranus)  
> Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) & *Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
> Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) & ~Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)
> 
> Children Pairings (For WAY in the Future)  
> Chibi-Usa & Helios - (I know some people hate this pairing, but I've changed the ages around)  
> *Chibi-Mamo & *Yuzuki  
> *Takeo & *Tentomushi
> 
> Guardians  
> Luna & Artemis  
> Phobos & Deimos
> 
> _____________________________________  
> * indicates an Original Character (OC)  
> ~ indicates an Altered Character (AC)  
> _____________________________________  
> Some of them have not yet been introduced, but you will meet them all by the end of this story.


End file.
